Rise of the Wolf Clan
by 931J
Summary: An ancient enemy has revealed itself. An enemy bent on one thing, revenge. Now Jake, Neytiri and six companions must set out on a desperate quest to save their people. The quest will take them to a place many Na'vi have gone, but none have ever returned.
1. Prologue

Rise of the Wolf Clan - Prologue

Five years have passed since the war with the humans. The forest has healed itself, as have the hearts of the people. Hell's Gate has been abandoned and there is not a single human left on Pandora. The Omaticaya have found a new home, and peace now reigns supreme.

But not all can remain as such. There is a storm brewing in the distance… a storm whose thunder is armies marching, whose rain is arrows falling, and whose lightning is spears flashing. The storm is growing larger and growing closer with each passing day.

Amidst the growing darkness, Jake, Neytiri and a small group of companions set out on a desperate quest to save their people.

Battles will be fought, lives will be lost, new friendships will be formed, new wonders will be discovered, and new heroes will rise.

The battle with the humans has ended. The battle for Pandora is about to begin…

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for Chapter 1

Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read my prologue. Hopefully it sets the stage for the story that is to follow. I am not new to writing but I am new to writing fan fiction. This is my first attempt and I have had great fun doing it. This story literally took months to develop, and I am excited to see it in a place where it can be read by others.

The story focuses on the Omaticaya, but as the prologue alluded to, many other places on Pandora will be visited and many new clans will be introduced, including an Ocean Clan and an Ice Clan… among others.

Some of you may notice that I had started to post this story in the past and got to chapter 6 before I erased it. I did this because I got many complaints that the chapters were too long ( about 10,000 words each ). I have, therefore, decided to start from scratch before getting too far along In the story.

Each of the first 6 chapters will be re-released in two parts, about 5,000 words each, and will be released every week on Monday. Since some of you have already read the first 6 chapters, they will all be re-released with new scenes added so that you are not reading the exact same thing twice.

Since this is my first attempt at fan fiction, your reviews are very important to me as they give me a feel for how you are feeling about the story. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1  New Life

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 1 - New Life

It was late in the morning. The sun crept higher in the sky. Jake trekked through the forest alone. Above him, the tree branches criss-crossed each other forming a canopy which filtered the sun's rays into individual beams of light which hit the forest floor like a thousand golden rods. As he passed through them, Jake reached out as if to grab one. His hand passed through nothing but air but he smiled nonetheless, taking in the beauty of it all. He stopped in a small clearing, and looked around him. Flowers were blooming everywhere. The fluorescent reds, blues, purples yellows, and oranges a stark contrast to the more subtle greens and browns of the trees. This was beauty that he had never seen growing up, back on Earth, back on that dying world.

He was out on his weekly trek through the forest, a time that he savored. It was his 'me' time… his alone time. Time that he spent thinking about life; his life, the lives of the Omaticaya, and the lives of his family. He thought about all that had transpired since his arrival on Pandora, and the events that had changed his life.

Five years had passed since the war with the humans, and peace now reigned supreme. Jake had been appointed the new Olo'eyktan, and Neytiri had been appointed the new Tsahik. The forest had long since repaired itself, as had the hearts of the people. Hell's gate had been abandoned. It had been overrun with vegetation as the forest began to reclaim it. The area where the original Hometree once stood was growing with greenery and teeming with wildlife. All the avatar drivers had transferred their consciousnesses into their avatar bodies for good, and had passed the initiation process to join the clan. This included Norm, whose avatar was able to be repaired, as well as Max, who, with Grace's help before she died, had developed his own avatar. There were now twenty-five former avatar drivers who were now members of the Omaticaya. There was not a single human left on Pandora.

He continued a little further to a small Icus tree. The green, arrow shaped leaves gave way to bright white, funnel shaped flowers called Crysiums. Their sweet aroma filled his nostrils. They smelled very much like Jasmine, only sweeter. They were Jake's favorite flower. He had several of them decorating his bungalow back at New Hometree.

At the base of the tree was an arched shape piece of stone, partially buried in the ground. Carved into the stone, were the words, "One life ends, another begins." A slight tingle crept up his spine. This is where his human body was buried; where his old life was buried. Jake sat down in front of the stone, staring at it. His eyes closed, and his mind drifted…

He was once again back on Earth. He was human again, and sitting in his wheelchair. He looked down at his feet and tried desperately to move them, but he could not. He looked around at the towers of steel that stabbed a sky that was no longer a bright blue, but instead a dull ashen gray. He looked around at a world that had no green… no trees, no grass, no nothing. A world whose polluted oceans had long since been unable to support life, and whose air was poisonous to breathe. The rain that fell was no longer a cool, gentle caress on the skin, but was now a mild acid that burned the skin if exposed to it for a prolonged period of time. The most dominant color was the black of charred earth left by the ravages of war and neglect.

Jake awoke with a start. He was laying on his side. He sat up and shook his head quickly from side to side, shaking the images from his mind. He looked around him again, at the green forest, and sighed in relief. He looked down at his blue feet and moved his toes through the soft dirt. That world was gone now. That life was gone now. Pandora was his world now, his home. The Na'vi were his life now, his essence. He stood up, and took in a long, deep breath, and smiled. Fresh air never smelled so good.

He then looked at the arched shape stone buried in the ground next to his. Carved in the stone were the words, " Grace Augustine - Friend and Teacher." Jake crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled. Grace's body had been buried next to his.

" Hey Doc," he said." Yeah I'm out on my weekly walk through the forest and yeah I've come by to bug you again."

He paused for a moment as he recalled his first encounter with Grace. It seemed like only yesterday, not years ago. She had made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him at the time, and in some ways Jake had felt the same way. But there was no stopping the growth of the relationship that would develop over the course of the next three months. There was no stopping the gradual respect that developed between them, no stopping the unlikely friendship between scientist and soldier that formed, and no stopping the love that ultimately developed between them. A love so much like that of a mother and a son.

Jake smiled again, even as the single tear fell down his cheek. He had never known his real mother. She had died when he was very young. Grace was as close to a mother as he had ever had. But she was gone now. Gone to be with Eywa. Jake would at times connect his queue to the now re-grown Tree of Voices and think he could hear Grace's voice. He would sleep and think that she would come to him in his dreams and tell him how proud of him she was. There was no way for him to be sure that these things happened, but he had faith that they did. And for him, that was good enough.

" I miss you Doc," Jake said softly." I wish you were still around so that you could see how much the world has healed. It's amazing. And the people… well, things will never be the same. But I have never seen so much love and devotion to one another. They have remained strong and steadfast. They have healed each other's hearts. And they are flourishing again in their new home. New lives have been brought into this world and are being nurtured in an environment of peace. I have never been as proud to be apart of any people as much as I am with the Na'vi. You would be proud too Grace, I know it."

Jake picked a Crysium flower and laid it next to her stone.

" See ya next week Doc," he said. He then turned and continued back towards New Hometree.

It was early afternoon when Jake arrived home. The clan had found a new home not far from their old one. New Hometree, as it was called, was not unlike the old one. It was a gigantic structure, towering nearly three hundred feet above the forest floor. The base of the tree was made up of several large columns that formed a ring around a centralized area that was the Omaticaya's main gathering place. The clan referred to this area as The Atrium.

Above the Atrium were several large spirals of branches that led up into the tree. At varying points, these branches leveled out into flat areas that the Omaticaya used for various things such as places of worship, entertainment, eating, and living spaces. Jake and the other former humans had introduced a 'bungalow' system of living to the Omaticaya. Instead of just hammocks hanging from the tree for the people to use, they had enclosed dwellings made of wood located in various areas of New Hometree. These bungalows consisted of a large meeting area for the family as well as smaller areas used for bedrooms, and offered the Omaticaya more of a sense of privacy. Inside the bungalows they still hung hammocks to sleep in. Some of the people, mostly families, took to the idea and erected their own bungalows to live in. Others, mostly unmated, decided to stick with just hammocks that they hung where they wanted.

In the large shadow cast by New Hometree, many Omaticaya were going about their daily routine. The gatherers were whisking water up from the nearby river along with some hunters that were carrying the fish they had caught while bow fishing. Jake walked through the crowd and as he did, the people dipped their heads or held up their hands in acknowledgement of their Olo'eyktan. Jake smiled and returned the gestures.

He walked over to where a makeshift basketball hoop had been erected and saw Norm and his mate, Kara, a former avatar driver, playing a game of one on one. Kara had the ball and was trying to get into position for a good shot. Norm, not much of an athlete, was having a hard time stopping her. She dribbled past him and dunked the ball through the hoop.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "You ain't got no skills!"

Norm looked over at Jake and rolled his eyes. Jake laughed. They made an interesting couple. Norm was clumsy and not too coordinated. He was more than content to read a book instead of going on a hunt. Kara, though, was a handful. A natural born athlete, she had no problem telling people exactly what she thought of them. She had recently passed the initiation process into the hunter classification and was doing well amongst them. Norm, on the other hand, had decided to become a healer. He was still fascinated by Pandora and going out into the forest to look for trees, leaves, and plants gave him the opportunity to continue studying them.

Jake continued through the main columns of New Hometree to the Atrium. It was packed with members of the clan making preparations for the upcoming ceremony. All of the young student Na'vi's had recently passed the final test of their classification, and their initiation ceremony was to be held that evening. The entire clan was buzzing with excitement. There were streamers made of various leaves and flowers being strung up everywhere. The musicians were setting up their stage area and the singers were huddled in a corner practicing their songs. On the opposite end of New Hometree were gatherers preparing the evenings meal. The aroma was mouth watering.

Jake made his way up the first spiral of branches to a flat area covered with dried mud. It made for a solid foundation to walk on. He made his way to a set of bungalows on the far side. Just outside the doorway of one, Mo'at was sitting and humming to herself as she strung various colored beads onto a string. She looked up and smiled as Jake approached. She stood, and took a few steps toward him.

Jake smiled back and said, "I see you, mother." As strange as it still seemed at times, Mo'at was his mother now. But calling her that was something he always looked forward to.

Mo'at replied, "I see you, son."

They embraced and Mo'at kissed each of his cheeks. She was about to say something when…

"Dad! Grandma!" Jake turned to see his children, Tommy and Silwanin running towards him and Mo'at. Neytiri, smiling brightly, was walking behind them. Tommy and Silwanin were twin brother and sister. Jake and Neytiri had decided to name them after their dead siblings, to honor them. They had only recently turned five years old.

They ran up to Jake, giggling. Jake hugged them both and then said, "Go say hi to your grandmother."

They ran and hugged Mo'at.

"My darlings!" she said. "I love you both so much!"

Neytiri walked up to Jake and kissed him. "Hello my love." she said.

They then touched their foreheads together and she then rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Mo'at play with their children.

They stayed and visited with Mo'at for a short time before they headed further up New Hometree to the flat that housed their bungalow. The flat was a smaller area than the others but was the highest in New Hometree. Their bungalow was also the only one on it; a right reserved for the Olo'eyktan and Tsahik. Jake held his children's hands as they walked. Tommy's five fingers intertwined with one of Jake's hands and Silwanin's four fingers intertwined with the other. They sang nursery rhymes as they walked, while Jake and Neytiri shared loving smiles at eachother.

They reached their flat and Jake told his children, "Go get ready for the ceremony."

The Children ran off toward the bungalow, laughing and tickling each other. Once they were out of sight, Jake grabbed Neytiri by the waist and pulled her in close and kissed her full on the mouth. Neytiri's eyes went wide but then closed as she kissed him back. He pulled back from her slightly, looking into her eyes, which were bright and shining.

He smiled and said, "Thanks, I needed that."

She looked at him. " Is everything alright? How was your walk?"

"It was fine," he replied. "I went to my Icus tree and dozed off. I had a pretty bad dream about Earth. It felt so real."

He was speaking to her in Na'vi. Five years of living as a Na'vi had allowed Jake to perfect the language.

Neytiri smiled. She took Jake's hands in hers and laced her fingers between his.

"All of that is gone now," she said. "You have a new life, a new home, a new family. These are the things that are real. These are the things that matter. Your old life is dead and is buried. You will never have to worry about going back those things. You will never have to worry about those things finding you again. They are gone."

Jake smiled at her. She always had a way to say the right things. She always had a way to make sense of the world. As a Marine, Jake had always rushed into things. He was taught that if he saw a problem, to rush in and attack it. Neytiri, on the other hand, always took a step back and analyzed everything, thought things through, and made the best decision with a cool head. He envied that about her. He was starting to do the same thing, but slowly. She was everything that was good in his life, everything that was pure. He was a better person because of her, and he loved her so much it hurt at times.

He thought of all these things in the few moments that he looked at her before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

Jake had taught her these words and what they meant. She didn't understand them quite the way Jake did, but she knew they were extremely important words in his human culture, and so she enjoyed hearing them and saying them in return.

They kissed again before they heard giggling. They turned and looked to see their children standing in the doorway, watching them.

"Kissy, kissy!" they said as they laughed.

"Alright, that's it!" Jake said jokingly. "I'm gonna get you now!" He ran after them and they both let out squeals of delight as they ran from him. He caught them both a short distance later and they all wrestled on the ground.

Neytiri walked up and said, "I thought we needed to…"Jake reached up and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her down. Neytiri let out a yelp as her children jumped on top of her. They all rolled around laughing.

It was dusk, and all the clan members were gathered in the Atrium. They were all seated in a semi circle with Jake and Neytiri seated in front of them, facing the clan. At the top of the semi circle was a path that led to its center. This is where the graduating Na'vi and their instructors would make their appearance. The Atrium was beautifully decorated. Streamers of every color danced along the columns and across open space to the other columns. The smell of fresh flowers mixed with the smell of burning incense was intoxicating. Mo'at was sitting off to one side with Tommy and Silwanin sitting on either side of her. Norm and Kara were seated amongst the clan, as were Max and the rest of the former humans. Max and Jake locked eyes for a moment, and both smiled and dipped their heads in acknowledgement. Jake looked to the back of the crowd where Nawmtirea, the organizer of the ceremony, nodded his head that everything was ready.

A hush came over the crowd as Jake and Neytiri stood up. They made a striking couple. Jake, wearing the red feathered top and Thanator claw necklace that signified his role in the clan, and Neytiri wearing the red shawl and red and gold headdress that was exclusively worn by the Tsahik.

The Olo'eyktan spoke, "As you all know, tonight marks a very special occasion. It is a time when we welcome new members into our Omaticaya family, and into our hearts. These young people have worked hard for what they are about to receive. Their courage and sacrifice will be a boon to all Omaticaya as they take their place amongst us and join us in providing a better future for all."

There was light applause as Jake continued, "Let us first welcome the 12 leaders of the classes that have nurtured these young people for the past three years."

The leader of each of the classifications slowly made their way to the center of the people. First there was Sotokan, the newly appointed warrior-leader of the Omaticaya. The massive Na'vi smiled and nodded his head at Jake. Next was Beyral, the hunter-leader. If there was a better archer on Pandora, Jake wasn't aware of it. Next was Nessa, the healer-leader. Her skill in the healing arts was un-matched by any Omaticaya. Next was Tireatupe, the scout-leader. No Omaticaya had ever flown to as many places and visited as many clans as Tireatupe.

Then there was Ra'ttan, the tracker-leader. No animal alive was safe as long as Ra'ttan was tracking it. After him was Sa'guna, the weaponsmith-leader. The quality of weapons and tools she created could always be guaranteed. After her was Kirina, the dancer-leader. Aside from Neytiri, she was possibly the most beautiful woman of the Omaticaya.

Nawmtirea followed her. The storyteller-leader's mind was brilliant and creative. After him, Ninat, the singer-leader with a voice that was intoxicating.

The leaders of the gatherers, the musicians and the priestesses brought up the rear of the group who split into two groups of six, and stood shoulder to shoulder on either side of Jake and Neytiri.

Jake nodded to each of the leaders as they walked by him and took their positions. Another hush fell over the clan. The silence was broken by the soft humming of the singers, which was followed by the entrance of the young initiates. One by one they made their way into the center of the clan. Jake looked to each side of him and saw all the leader's faces beaming with pride as they looked upon their former students. The last initiates made their way to the center of the clan and the humming stopped. Jake, Neytiri and the twelve leaders walked toward them until they were standing directly in front of them. The rest of the clan rose to their feet.

Jake said, "You are now sons and daughters of the Omaticaya. You are now part of the people."

Jake put his hands on the shoulders of the nearest initiate, a hunter, and the entire clan put their hands on each other's shoulders, forming a physical link to all the members that encompassed the new initiates.

The festivities were loud and in full swing. Music was playing, songs were being sung, and clan members were dancing. The food was delicious, a combination of spiced Hexepede, roasted Sturmbeest, Na'vi fruits and Na'vi vegetables. Plates of Teylu were also being passed around. Drinks were flowing freely with the youngsters drinking fruit flavored water and the older members making short work of the Kava. The new members of the clan were surrounded by family and other clan members who wanted to wish them luck in their new roles. Jake and Neytiri made it a point to congratulate each new member. The leaders of the classes also mingled with the new members and their families. No one could stop smiling.

Off in a corner, a small group of youngsters was huddled together. Tommy rushed up to them and forced his way to the center, holding several Kava bowls. He handed them all out.

"Alright," he said. "We have to finish these quick before anyone sees."

They all took sips of the drink. Their eyes grew wide when they realized how good it tasted.

"There you are!" yelled a booming voice.

The youngsters spun around and saw one of the gatherers running toward them.

"Give those back!" he cried.

Tommy and the rest of the youngsters dropped the bowls and ran for their lives.

The young warrior-leader, Sotokan was dancing with his mother, Nessa. Their hands were clinched and they flowed with the music, laughing and having a good time. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Nienna, a young healer, and one of Nessa's former students.

Sotokan looked back at his mother and said, "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Nessa looked over at Nienna. She smiled and looked back at her son, knowing full well what he meant. She leaned up to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"My best wishes go with you, my son," she said.

He smiled warmly at her, turned and walked toward Nienna, who was sitting by herself just outside the fray of people. She saw Sotokan approaching and gave him a half smile.

Sotokan held out his hand and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Nienna hesitated and then said, "No, it is getting late. I have studying to do."

"But it's a party," Sotokan protested.

"I am sorry," she said. "I have to go."

She stood up and walked away toward the ramp of branches that led up into New Hometree. Sotokan just stood and stared at her until she started to ascend the ramp. He sighed, then turned and walked toward a group of warriors that were indulging in bowls of Kava and singing songs.

At the top of the ramp, Nienna turned and looked at Sotokan. A look of sorrow and longing came across her face. She looked at the ground for a moment, then back at Sotokan. She then slowly turned and ascended into New Hometree.

Ra'ttan and his younger brother, Swoktang, an accomplished tracker himself, were conversing with a couple of attractive Na'vi females while Tireatupe discussed his last ambassador trip to the Ikran Clan of the Eastern Sea with a couple of eager new scouts who had yet to go on such a trip.

"Is their leader Hiyik really as beautiful as people say she is?" one asked him.

Tireatupe smiled and replied, "Yes she is. And very wise as well. She and her mate rule their people justly."

"And what about the Horse Clan of the Great Plain?" asked the other new scout.

"They are some of the bravest Na'vi I have ever known." Tireatupe answered. "Soon the two of you will have the honor and privilege of visiting both clans."

Their eyes grew wide with excitement.

The beautiful Kirina, looking exquisite in her long, white flowing shawl, was dancing in the middle of the Atrium, her slender body swaying slowly to the soft melody put out by the musicians. Nawmtirea, among others, had a hard time taking his eyes off of her.

Hunters Fnu_aw, Txen'Txelan, and Txon'taron were talking about the upcoming hunt they were scheduled to go on. A large herd of Sturmbeest was spotted moving through the Omaticaya's territory. It would be some days before they crossed all the way through, but already a hunt was in the works. The three hunters agreed to fly out at dawn and get a good look at the herd themselves. They therefore, decided not to drink that night, and instead sipped on flavored water. Sa'guna approached them and handed them all bowls of her own special kava.

"What is this?" asked Txen'Txelan.

"It is my own special blend of kava," she replied.

"No thank you," said Fnu_aw. "We are not drinking tonight. We have to go scout that new herd of Sturmbeest in the morning."

Sa'guna looked scandalized. "But I made it especially for this party," she explained.

"Sorry Sa'guna, but we will pass," replied Txon'taron, somewhat impatiently.

Sa'guna's eyebrows came down like storm clouds and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have two choices," she said. "Drink it…or wear it!"

Sa'guna's temper was legendary among the Omaticaya. The three hunters drank the kava as quickly as they could.

The night drew on, and the celebration started to die down. Jake stood alone near the edge of the Atrium, watching the festivities with pride. So much had changed in five years. So many new lives born into the world. So much joy. So much happiness. He was living a dream. His people were happy, his family was healthy. Everything was perfect. He had never been happier.

Neytiri walked up to him, Silwanin asleep in her smiled and kissed him.

"She is done for the night," she said. "My mother has already taken Tommy back home. Apparently he got into a little bit of trouble tonight."

Jake chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me," he said.

"He takes after his father," Neytiri replied, smiled back.

"I'll be up soon," he said. "I just want to say good bye to everyone first."

"Do your duties, then come up when you are done," she said. "I will be waiting."

She started to turn away but stopped halfway through and looked back at Jake.

"Oh, Jake?" she said, giving him a sexy, sideways look. "Do not stay up for too long," she said with a seductive smile.

Jake's jaw almost hit the floor. He recovered quickly and said, "Oh I won't."

They both smiled at each other as she turned and walked up toward their home.

It grew late. The last of the party-goers had left for home, and the few gatherers that were left had finished cleaning up the Atrium. Jake had remained with them, helping them clean and making small talk. He enjoyed spending time with his clan. After saying his final good nights, he made his way up to his flat.

His bungalow was dark as he made his way through the doorway. He went into Tommy and Silwanin's room where the two were fast asleep. He looked at them with pride in his heart. They looked so beautiful, so peaceful. They were the result of his love for Neytiri. He smiled… they were getting big so fast. He would have to add another room for one of them soon. He bent down and kissed Tommy on the forehead. He then walked over to Silwanin and kissed her on the forehead as well.

She stirred, her eyes opened slightly. "Is it morning yet?" she asked, sleepily.

"Not yet sweetheart," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She rolled over onto her side and fell back walked into his room.

Neytiri was asleep on their hammock. He walked over to her and knelt down. He looked at her for a long moment. She was the epitome of beauty. She had let her hair down for the ceremony, and Jake ran his fingers through the black curls. He loved it when she wore her hair like that. He stood up and walked outside and laid down on the hammock that was just outside the doorway.

The night was warm. Tisas, little fire-fly like creatures, were floating above, their florescent bodies changing from blues to purples. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a time when he felt movement next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Neytiri standing over him. She smiled and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Jake raised his head up and kissed her cheek. "Tonight went well," he said.

Neytiri looked at him. "It is not over yet," she replied, her big yellow eyes glowing in the dim light.

He smiled and kissed her. "I want you to know how happy I am with you, with us, with our life together. Everything is so perfect," he said. "I don't ever want anything to change."

Neytiri looked at him. "Yes things are wonderful. But change is inevitable my love. Everything changes, for the better or for the worse. Our children will grow, the forest will go through its seasons, and we will watch members of our clan leave this world and new ones born into it."

"But our love will never change," Jake said.

She smiled and kissed him. "No, it will not," she said.

They kissed again, their love for each other coming alive. Neytiri rolled over and straddled him. They kissed more passionately

Several minutes later found them laying in the hammock in their room. Their queues were connected. Neytiri was laying on her back with Jake laying on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist. The night was alive with their energy. Their bodies moving in perfect unison with each other. The love making lasted into the night.

_**Written by dbe**_

Stand by for chapter 2 - The Hunt

_**Preview of chapter 2...**_

Swoktang continued forward when he suddenly tensed up. There was a break in the wind patterns, directly in front of him. That meant only one thing, something else was in the sky.

He stood himself up on his Ikran and scanned the horizon. Even with his keen eyesight, whatever it was, was still too far away to see. He closed his eyes, raised his hand over his head, and concentrated. He felt the wind for the slightest breaks. He felt one, then another, then another. Whatever was flying towards him, it wasn't alone…


	3. Chapter 2  The Hunt  Part 1

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 2 - The Hunt - Part 1

It was early the next morning. The sun had just cleared the mountains in the east, basking the beauty of Pandora in its warmth. Neytiri lay sleeping in her and Jake's hammock, the hint of a smile still on her face. The sun's rays crept through their window, illuminating her body. They crept higher until they caressed her face. She opened her eyes slowly. Jake was gone, in his place was a white Crysium flower. Neytiri smiled and picked the flower up, placing it under her nose. She breathed in deeply. The sweet fragrance was always a welcome delight. She looked over to where the flower had been laying and noticed a necklace made of simple string with eight small beads strung onto it. She picked it up and examined it.

The eight beads were all different colors, and each one had a single letter painted on it. When she put all the beads together, the letters spelled the words, 'I love you.' Neytiri smiled brightly, her love for Jake growing with each passing moment. She quickly put the necklace on and got out of bed. outside of New Hometree, members of the clan were going about their business.

Nearby in the archery field, Jake was showing Tommy and Silwanin the proper stance to use when shooting the bow. Tommy was holding a miniature sized bow. He notched an arrow to it and drew it up to his ear. Jake looked on, studying Tommy's positioning. It was good for the most part.

He patted Tommy's stomach. "Remember, strong here," Jake said. "This is your base for when you let loose the arrow. This is where it all starts."

"Got it," Tommy said.

Jake stepped back, examined Tommy's stance again, and said, "Ok, whenever you're ready.

"Tommy looked at the target he was aiming at for a few moments, and then released the arrow. It sped toward the target and hit just outside of the center ring. Tommy looked back at Jake and smiled.

Jake nodded his approval. "Very good. You're learning quickly. Pretty soon all of your arrows will be in that center ring."

It was now Silwanin's turn. She was just notching an arrow to her small bow when Jake noticed Neytiri walking up to them.

"Mom!" Tommy exclaimed, and ran over to hug his mother.

Silwanin dropped her bow and ran over to hug her as well. Neytiri knelt down and held them both in her arms before kissing them on their foreheads.

"Good morning my darlings," she then stood up and walked toward Jake.

"Good morning, my love," she said, kissing smiled.

Neytiri pulled back a little, putting her hand up to her new necklace.

"I found this on the bed when I woke up this morning," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Really?" Jake replied. "I wonder who put it there."

Neytiri gently swatted him on the shoulder.

"Stop your teasing," she said. "I really love it."

She leaned in closer to Jake.

"And I love you," she said, kissing him.

Jake smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I love you too."

They shared a long, loving look before Tommy asked, "So who's the better archer, you or dad?"

Jake and Neytiri both said, "I am," at the same time. They looked at each other.

"You are?" Neytiri asked, raising her eyebrows. "And just who was it that taught you how to shoot in the first place?"

"You did," Jake replied. "It's just that you haven't been practicing as much as you usually do with the kids and all."

Neytiri smiled. "Really? Well, I see only one way to settle this."

Neytiri picked up a bow laying nearby. She looked at Jake and said, "After you."

"Fine," Jake said, picking up another bow.

Tommy and Silwanin's eyes went wide with excitement.

Jake stood and notched an arrow and drew it up to his ear. He aimed at the target standing at some distance away. His form was perfect. He concentrated for a moment, and then released the arrow. It went speeding toward the target and struck the middle of the center ring, a perfect bull's-eye.

"Wow!" Tommy and Silwanin exclaimed.

Jake looked at Neytiri with a cocky smiled back.

"Not bad," she said.

She took her position, notched an arrow, drew it up to her ear and released it in one steady, fluid motion. The arrow sped toward the target and struck the rear of Jake's arrow, shattering it into several pieces before sticking in the middle of the center ring.

Jake's jaw dropped open.

"Alright mom!" said Tommy and Silwanin, laughing.

Neytiri looked at Jake with a triumphant smile. Jake looked back at her and shook his head in amazement. They both laughed.

Some distance away, near the Direhorse pens, Txen Txe'lan and Fnu_aw were sitting on a couple of tree stumps, hunched over, holding their heads in their hands. Their hunting partner, Txon'taron, was no where to be seen. The two hunters didn't look very happy.

"Uuhh, my head," groaned Txen Txe'lan. His head felt as if it was going to explode.

Sa 'guna walked by, whistling to herself. She looked down at the two hunters, a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"Where is Txon'taron?" she asked.

"Probably still laying in his hammock, dying," Txen Txe'lan replied.

Sa 'guna stifled a laugh."So… did you two enjoy my special Kava last night?" she asked.

Fn_aw just gave her a dirty look before putting his head back down. Txen Txe'lan replied, "No. What did you put in that hell-brew anyway… Thanator piss?"

"Maybe," she replied with a devious smile. Txen Txe'lan's blue face turned pale white. He turned his head and threw up.

Sa'guna burst into laughter. She hadn't really put Thanator piss in his drink, but he didn't need to know that.

Ra 'ttan, Swoktang, and the hunter-leader Beyral were standing nearby. Beyral rolled her eyes. "It looks like someone else is going to have to go scout that herd," she said. She looked at the tracker leader, Ra'ttan, expecting him to volunteer. Ra'ttan shook his head.

"I cannot go, I have other matters to attend to this morning," he said.

"I will go," said Swoktang. "I was planning on it anyways."

Beyral, who would be leading the upcoming hunt, nodded her head in approval. Swoktang was the second best tracker in the clan behind only his brother. If there was an animal of Pandora that needed to be tracked down, Swoktang could do it.

"Alright," she said. "I want to know everything. How many there are, how fast they are traveling, how long we can expect them to stay in our territory, where the best intercept point will be… everything."

"No problem," Swoktang replied, as he climbed onto his Ikran which was sitting nearby. He then smiled. "I will even tell you how many males and females there are."

"I do not need to know that much," Beyral started to say. Her voice was drowned out by the beat of the Ikran's wings at it lifted itself and Swoktang into the air.

She watched Swoktang disappear from view before turning back to Ra'ttan. "How is he going to be able to tell which are male and female?" she asked. "There is no way to decipher that from the air. The main bull has horns, but the rest of the males look exactly like the females. The only way is to look underneath them, which there is no way he will be able to do."

Ra'ttan chuckled and simply said, "You will see." He then turned and walked away.

Beyral looked back at the horizon that Swoktang disappeared to. "There is no way he will be able to tell…"

The warrior-leader, Sotokan, was on his way back to New Hometree after finishing a training session. At only twenty years old, he was the youngest warrior-leader the clan had ever had. Tall and heavily muscled, he was an imposing figure. He was the biggest and strongest of the Omaticaya and by far the best fighter. His skill with the bow was matched only by the hunters and his skill at close quarter combat was matched by none.

His father was a mighty warrior before his death at the hands of the RDA several years earlier. His mother, Nessa, was the leader of the healers. From the time Sotokan could walk, his father trained him in the ways of combat. His mother, however, wanted him to be well rounded. So while Sotokan grew up, she taught him music and poetry. Sotokan had recently written a couple of poems that even Nawmtirea was impressed with

As he arrived at New Hometree he heard, "Sotokan! Sotokan!" He turned to see several Na'vi children laughing and running towards him. He smiled and bent down to one knee. The children reached him, and he fell over onto his back as they hugged him.

"Na'vi pile!" They exclaimed as more jumped on top of him.

Sotokan laughed as more children rushed over to the fray. He rolled around and wrestled with them for awhile. Despite his reputation as a ferocious warrior, he also had a tremendous heart. His love for fighting was matched only by his love for children. He was unmated and had no children of his own and so made it a point to play with them whenever he could.

A short distance away, near the tree line of the forest, the young healer Nienna was extracting fluids from a plant that would later be used to make a medicine. She looked up. A sad smile crossed her beautiful face as she watched Sotokan play with the children.

It was early afternoon and the sky was a clear blue as Swoktang flew high above the forest, scanning everything in sight. The wind rushed past his face as he basked in the warm sunlight. To him, there was nothing better in the world then doing what he was doing right now. He continued to search for signs of the Sturmbeest herd. More than likely they had already reached the forest. He was concentrating on the forest's edge looking for signs of their entry into it. From there, he could fly lower, just below the trees and track their progress through the dense vegetation.

He continued forward when he suddenly tensed up. There was a break in the wind patterns directly in front of him. That meant only one thing…he wasn't alone in the sky. He stood himself up on his Ikran and scanned the horizon. Even with his keen eyesight, whatever it was, it was still too far away to see. He closed his eyes, raised his hand over his head, and concentrated. He felt the wind for the slightest breaks. He felt one, then another, then another. Whatever was flying towards him, it wasn't alone.

He counted the seconds each break lasted; this would tell him how large the creatures were. He didn't count very long. They weren't very big. The wind was blowing hard in his face now. He tilted his ear forward, and listened to the shrill cries being carried on the wind. He had an idea of what they were. He lifted his head up and sniffed the wind with a long intake of air. He recognized the odor. He opened his eyes. "Stingbats," he said to himself. "A lot of them."

He thought about making a dive for the forest, but he didn't want to risk it without a thorough scan, which he did not have time to make. He willed his Ikran to fly straight up into the air. The Ikran rose at breath-taking speeds until they were several hundred feet above their previous position. He leveled out and waited, keeping absolutely still, his Ikran just gliding on the wind. The flock of Stingbats came into view ahead. There were about fifty of them. One or two of them were not much of a threat, but a flock this many could be deadly.

He waited. They passed under him. Their jet black bodies looking like a dark storm cloud above the bright green forest. They continued on, oblivious of Swoktang's presence. Soon, they melted out of sight. Swoktang breathed a sigh of relief, but still had a troubled look on his face. These Stingbats were much larger than any he had ever seen before, almost large enough for a Na'vi to ride on.

He chuckled to himself at the thought. "A Na'vi trying to make Tsaheylu with a Stingbat," he thought to himself. "Now that would be a sight to see."

He chuckled again at the thought and dove back down to the level he was at before the interruption. He continued to scan for any sign of the herd. He did not scan for very long. In the distance was a long line of torn up grassland, leading into the forest. He smiled, and followed the line in. He darted in between trees, keeping an eye on the trail as it made its way deeper into the forest. At one point he landed his Ikran and examined the hoof prints. He did some calculating in his head, and determined the herd was slowing down.

He continued to scan the ground, looking for more hoof prints, trying to get an idea of how many Sturmbeest there were. He was just about to return to his waiting Ikran when he suddenly froze. He was downwind and his ears had picked up a branch breaking not too far from where he was.

He knelt down in the soft dirt and focused on the vegetation directly in front of him, straining his ears for any more movement. He glanced back at his Ikran waiting about fifty paces behind him. The Ikran began to shuffle its feet and look around nervously. Something had it spooked.

Swoktang turned back towards the vegetation just in time for his sharp ears to hear a soft growl come from it. His eyes went wide with fear. There was only one animal on all of Pandora that made a growl like that… a Thanator.

Swoktang kept as still as a statue. He was downwind from the animal, but it knew he was there. It was creeping closer to him, stalking him. Swoktang glanced back at his Ikran again. His bow was in a sheath on the side of the animal. He looked back at the vegetation. He estimated the Thanator was only fifty paces away from him, the same distance he was from his Ikran. His eyes narrowed, his body tensed. Without his bow, he had only one option…

He jumped up and ran as fast as he could towards his waiting Ikran. The Thanator let out a tremendous roar and gave chase, crashing through the vegetation and running full speed after Swoktang. Swoktang reached his Ikran within seconds. He jumped on its back and made his bond simultaneously, and willed the creature into the air.

He glanced down and saw that the Thanator was almost upon them… it was going to be close. The Ikran flapped its wings harder and climbed higher into the air as the Thanator leaped after it. It swiped at the Ikran with its enormous paw and missed by only inches, before crashing back to the ground.

Swoktang willed his Ikran higher into the sky as the Thanator continued to roar in frustration. Swoktang leveled out and swung his Ikran around as he un-shouldered his bow and notched an arrow. He drew the arrow to his ear and took aim at the Thanator, which was still roaring as it paced back and forth. Swoktang kept his arrow locked on the Thanator. From this distance it would be a clean kill. He noticed the Thanator had a large scar on its left side. From the size and shape of the scar, Swoktang knew it was from an arrow. Someone else had tried to kill it but had not succeeded.

He was just about to release the arrow when he hesitated. He lowered the bow slightly and watched the Thanator. The majestic animal sat on the ground and looked up at him. Their eyes locked on each other, and for a moment, Swoktang felt he understood what the animal was doing. He had it dead to rights, and the Thanator knew it. But yet it remained still, staring at Swoktang unafraid. Swoktang lowered his bow.

"I cannot kill you, brother," he said. "You are no longer a threat to me, and so killing you now would be pointless. Go. This forest belongs to you as much as it does to me. Go and live your life."

Swoktang then wheeled his Ikran around and headed back towards the direction of the Sturmbeest heard. The Thanator sat and watched him fly away. As Swoktang disappeared into the horizon, the Thanator finally stood and made its way slowly through the trees.

Swoktang continued to fly through forest. He knew the herd was just up ahead. He turned upward and broke through the tops of the trees and then leveled out again. Up ahead was a clearing, it was covered with giant blue-black shapes… Sturmbeest. They were grazing as Swoktang flew above as quietly as he could so not to startle them. He scanned their numbers. One hundred strong, including the herd's two bulls. His eyes went wide with astonishment. He had never seen a herd this big before. He remembered his promise to Beyral, about how many were males and how many were females. He smiled, and flew in lower.

After a couple of passes he took to the air again and flew in the direction they were heading. He needed to find a good intercept point. He flew for some time before a gigantic break in the trees came into view. It was an enormous patch of grass that could feed a thousand Sturmbeest. Swoktang smiled again. This is where the Sturmbeest would stop next. And this was the intercept point. Swoktang quickly calculated in his mind how long it would take the herd to reach here. "Tomorrow afternoon," he thought to himself, and then raced back to New Hometree to announce the news.

The area around New Hometree was alive with clan members going about their business as the day drew on. Near the Ikran ground-level Eyre, Beyral and Ra'ttan were talking about how Swoktang should be returning soon. Jake and Neytiri were standing nearby conversing with some hunters, while their children splashed in the shallows of the nearby river with several others their age. All eyes were to the sky, awaiting any news of Swoktang.

Suddenly, he appeared on the horizon, steering his Ikran straight toward Hometree. An excited cry erupted from the clan as they saw him approaching. He circled the area once before landing on the ground-level Eyre and jumped to the ground. He was immediately surrounded by anxious faces. Jake, Neytiri, Beyral, and Ra'ttan all made their way through the crowd and stood in front of the young tracker.

"Well?" asked Beyral. "Did you find them?"

"Yes I did," Swoktang said with a wide smile, "And you will not believe how many of them there are."

" How many? How many?" asked several clan members at once.

Swoktang looked at Jake and Neytiri, smiling. "One hundred strong," he said.

Eyes went wide with wonder and excitement as several clan members gasped at his answer. Beyral cut in.

"Where can we intercept?" she asked.

"In a large clearing a quarter day's travel to the northwest of here. It's a perfect ambush site." Beyral nodded her approval.

"When?" Jake asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

A cheer went up as the Omaticaya realized how soon they would be riding out. Hunters shook hands, gatherers hugged each other, and warriors talked excitedly amongst themselves. With a herd that big, this hunt was going to be one that songs would be sung about.

Jake and Neytiri both congratulated Swoktang on a job well done, and Beyral added her praise saying, "You have once again proven yourself as a true son of the people."

Swoktang nodded and said, "Thank you." He then turned to walk away when he stopped and turned back towards her. "By the way," he said. "There are fifty-five males and forty-five females in the herd, including the two bulls."

Beryl's mouth opened in amazement. Swoktang gave a chuckle and walked away.

Beyral looked at Ra'ttan and asked, "How did he know that?"

Ra'ttan laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You will have to ask him," he said.

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 2

_**Preview of part 2...**_

After the last of the herd had exited the forest, Ikran riders silently made their way around to the west end, blocking it off. The Sturmbeest were trapped. Jake looked at the herd and counted in his head… one hundred, just as Swoktang had said. He smiled. This would be a day to remember…

The herd stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked around, sniffing the air. They were uneasy. There was something wrong, but they couldn't quite understand what it was. They began to chew on the bright green grass around them, when suddenly, all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 2 The Hunt Part 2

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 2 - The Hunt - Part 2

The afternoon was drawing on and preparations for the hunt were well under way. All the clan members were busying themselves with various tasks. Water was being whisked up from the river. Food for the mission was being prepared. Sacks were being filled with various roots and nuts while meats and fruits were being cut and dried out.

The weaponsmiths brought out their assortment of weapons, while the hunters and warriors sifted through them. Sa'guna's table was packed with arrows of various types. They varied from heavy to light, long to short, thick to thin; all dependant on the hunters personal preference. Hunters crowded around and chose the arrows to their liking. Some had last minute requests… more feathers on the shaft, less feathers, etc, and Sa'guna quickly made the necessary adjustments.

Other hunters could be seen sharpening their spears, arrow points and knives, making last minute preparations. Several others ran up to the top of Hometree to the Eyre and tended to their Ikrans.

Every single one of the clan's hunters would be involved in tomorrow's hunt, as well as several warriors, a few scouts and a few trackers. It would be one of the largest hunting parties the Omaticaya had ever formed. Gatherers would be joining the hunting party as usual to cut up the fallen prey and collect the parts the clan would use, and of course a couple of healers would also be coming along to tend to any wounded clan members. Inside the Atrium, Nawmtirea was overseeing the preparations for the pre-hunt festivities, as Kirina and the rest of the dancers busied themselves with their costumes and rehearsed their dances.

...

It was early in the evening and Polyphemus shone in all its glory as it basked Hometree in a ghostly purple-white light. Inside the Atrium several bonfires had been lit around a larger central bonfire and clan members were dancing around them to the beat of the drums put out by the musicians. Jake and Neytiri were in the middle of the fray, holding hands and dancing, their bodies pressed together as they moved to the rhythm of the music. Their eyes were locked on each other. There was not a Kava bowl to be seen. There would be no drinking tonight.

Nawmtirea appeared and held up his hand, a sign that the Hunting Dance was about to begin. Clan members quickly moved to the edge of the Atrium making room in the middle. Suddenly, a cheer went up as dancers appeared dressed in their Sturmbeest Spirit costumes, the blue-black fabric flowing around their bodies as they danced and twirled around the bonfires. Their dance was slow and sensual as they formed a single ring around the central bonfire.

Another cheer went up as more dancers appeared dressed in Banshee Spirit costumes. They made a ring around the Sturmbeest Spirit dancers and danced at a higher tempo as the beat of the music increased. Finally, a deafening cheer went up as the clan's hunters came in from all directions, their bodies painted various colors and designs. They were armed with spears and they shouted loudly as they danced around the Banshee Spirits.

The Banshee Spirits quickly broke ranks to allow the hunters to move in closer to the Sturmbeest Spirits. The hunters shouted loudly one more time before they silenced themselves and knelt down in a ring around their intended prey. The Sturmbeest Spirits continued to shuffle in single file around the central bonfire, their movements slow as the tempo of the music calmed down.

Suddenly, the music ceased, and everyone was quite. The Sturmbeest Spirits continued their slow rotation around the bonfire as the hunters stared at them with savage looks on their painted faces. The audience looked on with anxious anticipation.

A single drummer started to drum a slow, steady beat. Kirina appeared, dressed in a long, pure white shawl. The purple and silver accents of her costume dazzled in the light of the fire. She was breath-taking, her costume signifying the Spirit of Eywa. She started her dance, her movements slow and sensual as she made her way to the kneeling hunters. She touched each of them lightly, signifying Eywa's blessing of them, and they touched her lightly in return, signifying their acceptance of the blessing. It was an incredibly sensuous sight.

She danced her way between all of the hunters before leaving the same way she came in. The drum beat stopped. All was quiet. Jake and Neytiri stood up and made their way to the edge of the hunters. All eyes were on them. As Olo'eyktan and Tsahik, they were the only ones who could initiate the hunt. They raised their hands over their heads and held them there for several moments. The atmosphere was tense. Suddenly, they brought their hands rapidly down to their sides and the whole Atrium exploded with noise as the hunters sprang up, the music sounded, and the audience cheered. The hunters swarmed around the Sturmbeest Spirits and stabbed the ground as they yelled their hunting cries. The audience cheered at the sight and the cheers got louder as Jake and Neytiri grabbed their spears and joined in the fray. The festivities lasted into the night.

...

Early the next morning, as the sun began to rise, the clan was once again gathered in the Atrium. They were all sitting on the ground with their hands on each others shoulders; their bodies swaying from side to side in perfect unison as they quietly chanted, engaged in the pre-hunt ceremony. Standing in a semi circle around them were the hunters, covered in war paint. Standing in front of them all, was their Tsahik, Neytiri, dressed in her red shawl and headdress. She was standing with her arms outstretched high above her. Her eyes wide open as she spoke loudly.

"Blessed Mother, give speed to these hunters. Let them move like the wind so that they may keep pace with their prey!"

The audience responded, "Eywa give them speed!"

Neytiri continued, "Blessed Mother, give strength to these hunters. Let them wield their weapons with the power to bring down their prey!"

"Eywa give them strength!"

Neytiri finished, "Blessed Mother, give your grace to these hunters. Let them all return to us safely and in victory!"

"Eywa protect them!"

Neytiri stopped chanting and stood still. Jake walked over and stood next to her. He looked at he audience and then at the hunters. He raised his hand over his head and shouted, "Aiyeeeeeeeha!"

The audience erupted in cheers as the hunting party ran toward their Ikrans and Direhorses. The Ikrans had all been flown down from the Eyre in the top of Hometree to the ground-level Eyre. They were magnificently painted with designs of every kind and in every color imaginable that covered their bodies. They patiently waited for their riders. Their riders rushed up, climbed onto their backs and bonded with them. Sotokan and his small band of warriors joined them, as did the two healers who would be joining the hunting party. Nienna was one of these, and as she settled onto the back of her Ikran, she looked up at Sotokan in the same moment he looked at her. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she quickly looked away.

The gatherers mounted their Direhorses and prepared themselves to depart with the rest of the party. Norm, at the last minute, had decided to come along and watch his mate, Kara, in action. She gave him a quick kiss before mounting her Ikran.

"Don't fall off," she said sarcastically.

"I love you too dear," Norm replied.

Just as Txon'taron was about to settle onto his Ikran, he looked toward Hometree and saw the singer, Ninat, watching him intently. He smiled and waved to her. She smiled and waved back.

Neytiri, dressed now in her rider chaps, walked up to a gorgeous, blue-green Ikran, brilliantly painted in florescent reds and yellows. The Ikran bowed its head as Neytiri fed it a piece of dried meat. She smiled brightly and stroked the Ikran's neck.

"Tam tam, Tee'Tan," she said lovingly. Tee'Tan rubbed its head fondly against her. Neytiri smiled at her Ikran as she bonded with her and climbed onto her strong back.

Jake's Ikran, Keeneye, lowered his head and Jake climbed on and made the bond. He patted Keeneye on the neck as he and Neytiri shared a loving glance.

Jake let out a loud "Whoop!" and all the Ikrans rose into the air at once. It was a splendid sight. The Direhorses moved out at the same time. The Ikrans circled Hometree a couple of times as they settled into formation. Flying at their head was Jake and Neytiri, side by side. Directly behind them, also flying side by side were hunters Beyral, Txen Txe'lan, Txon'taron, and Fnu_aw. And behind them was the scout Tireatupe, trackers Swoktang and Ra'ttan, the warrior Sotokan and the healer Nienna. Several rows of hunters and warriors followed them. Nawmtirea, who had every intention of writing a play about this hunt, was riding a Direhorse with the gatherers. Once the formation was set, the Ikrans and their riders flew northwest with the Direhorses galloping beneath them. The hunt was on.

...

The afternoon sun was high in the air as a soft wind blew through the low grasses of the clearing Swoktang had led the hunting party to. All along the north end of the clearing, just inside the tree line and just out of sight were the Ikrans and their riders. Along the west side were the Direhorses and their riders. And along the south side were the gatherers and healers and others that would take place in the after-hunt events. The east side of the clearing was left open for the Sturmbeest herd to come in through. All was quiet… for now.

Suddenly, flying high above in the east, the scout leader Tireatupe appeared. He flew over the clearing and held both hands up high over his head; the signal that the herd was approaching. He then flew below the tree line and out of sight. Everyone prepared themselves. They waited with bated breath. Eager anticipation flooded their senses as the adrenaline started to flow through their bodies. They could feel the ground shake under them as the herd approached. Suddenly there was a loud noise as the herd crashed through the tree line in full gallop.

Na'vi eyes looked on in amazement as line after line of Sturmbeest made their way into the clearing. They were a sight to behold. Their massive bodies were blue-black in color, their six legs rippled with muscle. They towered over even the tallest Na'vi, the top of the Na'vi's heads only coming to their mid-shoulder area. They were led by the two bulls, the leaders of the herds and the biggest. Their massive black horns growing out from above their ears and curving upwards to a point high above their heads. Nienna and the other healer looked at them anxiously. Those horns were ground into a powder and turned into a potent antibiotic, very rare and highly sought after.

After the last of the herd had exited the forest, Ikran riders silently made their way around to the west end, blocking it off. The Sturmbeest were trapped. Jake looked at the herd and counted in his head… one hundred, just as Swoktang had said. He smiled. This would be a day to remember.

The herd stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked around, sniffing the air. They were uneasy. There was something wrong, but they couldn't quite understand what it was. They began to chew on the bright green grass around them, when suddenly… All hell broke loose.

Horns sounded all along the tree line as scores of Ikrans and their riders broke through the treetops and took to the air. Direhorses and their riders crashed through the tree line and toward the herd at full gallop. Na'vi both on the ground and in the air screamed their hunting cries.

The herd was paralyzed with fear as they looked around at the hunters closing in on them from all sides. Chaos soon tore through them as they tried to flee in all directions. But it was too late. They were doomed.

Most of the herd stayed as one as they ran, a massive sea of blue-black muscle cascading over the green grasses of the clearing. Two dozen Ikran riders flew after them, unleashing a hail of arrows that pierced both flesh and bone. Sturmbeest started to crash to the ground, dead and wounded.

Other Sturmbeest tried to flee. A hunter on an Ikran flew directly above the fleeing Sturmbeest as it ran for its life. The hunter smoothly maneuvered to the right of the animal as he notched an arrow, pointed, and fired. The arrow struck the beast in its right flank, dropping it. It got back to its feet and limped along as the hunter wheeled around, notched another arrow and fired, striking the beast in the chest. It collapsed and was no more.

A hunter on a Direhorse galloped alongside a Sturmbeest, raising his spear and throwing it with deadly accuracy. The spear penetrated the area between the shoulder blade and the spine. The animal fell to the ground and did not get back up.

Txen Txe'lan and Fnu_aw were flying together as they spotted a particularly large male making a run for the edge of the clearing. They looked at each other and nodded in perfect understanding. They guided their Ikrans towards the fleeing Sturmbeest and flanked it on both sides. They notched their arrows, pointed, and fired in perfect unison. The arrows penetrated the animal high up on its back, near its spine. Death was almost instantaneous. Txen Txe'lan raised his bow over his head and shouted, "Eyahaya!" as Fnu_aw shouted and pumped his fist in victory.

Txon'taron was chasing after two large males as they ran, side by side. He flew his Ikran high into the air and then back down toward the Sturmbeests at a 45 degree angle, traveling at break-neck speed. He notched two arrows and held his bow horizontally across his body. He pulled back on the bowstring tightly and fired, the first arrow striking one Sturmbeest in the neck and the second arrow striking the other in the base of the skull. Both animals fell to the ground.

Sotokan had his eye on a fleeing male Sturmbeest. He flew his Ikran well ahead of it and quickly dismounted, holding a spear. He turned and planted his feet, the gigantic Sturmbeest bearing down on him. Sotokan lifted the spear to a throwing position, ran forward several feet, and then hurled the spear with all his might. The last thing the Sturmbeest ever saw in this world was the spear hurtling towards it's face.

Jake and Neytiri both made a kill, as Tireatupe felled two Sturmbeest with two well placed arrows. Not to be outdone, Swoktang swiftly matched that mark with two kills of his own. The body count was mounting. Nearby, a hunter on a Direhorse stuck a Sturmbeest with his spear, but had gotten too close. The animal thrashed about in pain and knocked the rider off his horse and onto the ground. The rider tried to stand up but couldn't. An arrowhead lying on the ground had stuck in his foot. He looked up as the Sturmbeest thrashed about in his direction. It was almost upon him when it suddenly got hit with half a dozen arrows and toppled over. The hunter looked up to see Vee'tezsh and a small band of warriors fly over him. Vee'tezsh looked back at him and held up his fist in victory. The hunter nodded his thanks.

The hunt went on as a horn suddenly sounded. It was time for the finale. The slaying of one of the bulls. Jake and Neytiri circled above, deciding which of the two bulls it would be. Neytiri noticed that one of the bulls had several scars on its back and side. Another clan had unsuccessfully tried to kill it. She looked at Jake and Jake nodded. He had seen the same thing. What another clan was unable to do, the Omaticaya would do. He shouted a command and the Ikran hunters got into position.

The Direhorse hunters threw the blunt end of their spears at the bull, causing it to run due west, right into the trap. Ikran hunters swooped in behind it, and on both sides, causing it to continue running in only that direction. Up ahead, Jake, Neytiri, Beyral, Fnu_aw, Txen Txe'lan, and Txon'taron flew their Ikrans straight toward the bull. They all notched their arrows and aimed, waiting. The Ikran hunters chasing the bull suddenly flew straight up and out of the way. At the same time, the six hunters released their arrows. The bull never had a chance. Arrows struck it in the shoulders, chest, and face. The great bull was no more.

A loud cheer went up all along the clearing as the bull was brought down. The rest of the Sturmbeest herd, including the other bull, was allowed to escape. The herd still had one of its leaders and would eventually rebuild its numbers.

The hunters all landed their Ikrans as the other Na'vi watching the hunt ran into the clearing, taking stock of the fallen prey. Thirty lay dead, a magnificent feat, and one of the highest totals ever remembered. When the gatherers reached the fallen Sturmbeests they recited the prayer of thanks then quickly went to work. Some skinned the Sturmbeest, their hides to be used for loincloths and parchment to paint on, among many other things. Others cut the meat and organs away to be dried or covered with salt and spices for later consumption. And still others cut away the teeth and the bones to be used for medicines, necklaces and weapons. Not one part of the animals was wasted.

The healer, Nienna, knelt down next to the wounded hunter. She carefully removed the arrow from his foot and cleaned it with fresh water. She then spread an ointment over it and quickly wrapped it in a dressing made from soft leaves.

The hunter smiled and nodded his thanks. What was once a grisly wound with a good chance of infection, was now clean and expertly wrapped to avoid exposure. There was now a good chance the hunter would fully recover.

Norm galloped his Direhorse over to Kara who had made her first kill. Her face was alive with joy.

"Great job babe!" he said as he kissed her.

"Thanks, love!" she replied, kissing him back. "But I dropped my damned bow somewhere."

Norm looked around and spotted it off in the distance. It wasn't hard to see. Kara had painted it bright pink, her favorite color. Norm rode off to get it for her. Neytiri was flying Tee'Tan high above, watching the herd of Sturmbeest ride off into the distance. Norm reached the bow and stooped to retrieve it.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard coming from the tree line. Na'vi froze in place. Only one thing could make that sound. A menacing black shape suddenly burst through the trees, the smell of blood too much for it to resist.

The cry went up among all the Na'vi, "A Thanator! A Thanator!" The ferocious animal charged straight towards Norm. Norm froze in horror. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed before turning his Direhorse around and fleeing. The Thanator gave chase. All the hunters ran for their mounts but they were too far away. They would never make it in time. Only one hunter was close enough.

Neytiri wheeled Tee'Tan around and dove after the Thanator. It was gaining on Norm. She raised herself high onto Tee'Tan's back. She notched an arrow and aimed. Norm was galloping for his life. The Thanator was almost on him. Neytiri calmly aimed high up on the Thanator's body. She concentrated, measuring, measuring, then…THACK! The bowstring hit her leathered wrist as she released the arrow. It went speeding toward the Thanator, closer, closer, and then… CONTACT! The arrow pierced the back of its throat, severing its windpipe. It crashed to the ground.

Neytiri landed Tee'Tan and jumped to the ground, knife in hand. The Thanator was barely alive. It made a weak swipe at her that she dodged easily. She then buried her knife in its throat and twisted the blade, ending its life. Hunters gathered around her as she knelt next to her fallen prey. She put her hand on its head and spoke,

"I am sorry to kill you brother. I do honor to your strength and speed. May your spirit speed to Eywa as your body becomes a part of the people."

She then stood up and raised her bloody knife above her head and let out a loud victory cry. The clan members around her cheered. She was so many things to them. She was their Tsahik. She was the mate of Toruk Makto. She was the Thanator rider. And now, she was the Thanator slayer. They looked at her in awe and wonder… her legend continued to grow.

Norm turned around and made his way back to the dead Thanator. He wanted to see the animal that almost ended his life. He was shocked to see a hunter cutting off the Thanator's ball-sack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Norm asked, disgusted.

The hunter replied, "Thanator scrotum. We clean it, dry it, and then run a string through it. Makes a good pouch."

Norm hesitated, he was afraid to ask his next question.

"And… uh… what do you do with the actual balls?" he asked

The hunter looked up at him and smiled. "We eat them," he said.

Norm almost fainted.

Swoktang made his way over to the Thanator and examined the carcass. There was no scar on the side of its body. Swoktang smiled… this was not the Thanator he had run into the day before.

At dusk, the hunting party returned to Hometree in triumph. The whole clan rejoiced in their success. The spoils of the hunt were quickly stored or consumed. The hunters tended to their Ikrans or Direhorses, bathing them and cleaning off their war paint. They then quickly bathed themselves and removed their own war paint. When everyone was ready, they packed themselves into the Atrium for the post-hunt festivities.

...

By the time it got dark, the Atrium was filled with Omaticaya. The festivities were in full swing. The musicians were playing their music. The singers were singing their songs. The Kava was flowing freely, including Sa'guna's special blend. Clan members drank it heartedly; oblivious to how they were going to feel the next day.

Norm and Kara made their way up to their bungalow, arms around each other's waist. They were looking forward to playing a little game of 'connect the queue.'

Fnu-aw watched the festivities from the edge of the crowd, nodding his head to all those who came up to congratulate him on a job well done.

Txe'lan and Sa'guna were off in a corner arguing about something.

Nawmtirea was talking excitedly to Kirina about all that he had seen. She listened in amazement.

Txon'taron and Ninat were sitting next to one another in a group of hunters. Txon'taron moved his hand over to hers. Their fingers interlaced as they smiled at eachother.

Swoktang and Ra'ttan conversed with a couple of attractive female Na'vi, as Tireatupe shared a kava bowl and a song with a couple other scouts.

Clan members were dancing everywhere. In the middle of them all, were Jake and Neytiri. The music was a high tempo, the clan members danced wildly. But Jake and Neytiri danced to their own slow rhythm. Her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, their eyes locked on each other. Their bodies pressed together. They swayed slowly back and forth for a time, before Neytiri took Jake by the hand and led him out of the Atrium. Out into the warm night to a more private was right in the world…. for now.

...

Far to the north, in a land never seen by Na'vi eyes, a lone figure stood on the edge of an enormous cliff. Its massive body was covered by a brown robe. The hood of its robe covered its head, casting a shadow over its face. Only the glowing yellow of its slanted eyes could be seen.

It stood in silence as it gazed out towards the south. Above it, dark clouds swirled in the atmosphere covering the land in a dark shadow. It continued to stare towards the horizon, towards the brightness of the south. It stood in an eerie calmness, a calmness that hid the anger and hatred it was feeling.

After a time, it slowly turned and made its way along a path that ended at a steep drop off. It glanced down at an enormous valley surrounded by a ring of cliffs. The valley stretched for miles in all directions. It was empty now… silent. The grey dust that covered the valley floor had not been disturbed for decades.

The cliffs on the far side of the valley had several tunnels leading out to the other side of the mountains. The tunnels were like the valley, dark and silent, until one of them came alive with the flicker of firelight. Another tunnel began to glow with firelight, and then another, and another. The robed figure smiled.

High above, a loud cry was heard. The robed figure looked up and saw a giant winged creature… black as death. Its cry was answered by dozens of more cries as the sky began to fill with the darkness of these creatures.

The robed figure looked down again. All of the tunnels were lit by firelight now as tall creatures holding torches began to file out of them and fill the valley below.

The robed figure's smile grew larger.

" Welcome, my pets." It growled.

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for chapter 3 - A Storm on the Horizon

_**Preview of chapter 3**_...

The three figures came close together. All three were running parallel to each other now, in a perfect line, in perfect unison. They disturbed no leaves, no trees, no branches. They made no sound. Silent as death they moved through the dark cathedral of the forest. They raced through an area with very little brush, just low laying grasses that gave way under the weight of their rapid footsteps.

Up ahead were trees with low laying branches. They ducked underneath them without breaking stride. The three figures ran over fallen trees and boulders, across shallow streams, and down into ravines. They ran like the forest belonged to them, and on this day… it did.


	5. Chapter 3 A Storm on the Horizon Part 1

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 3 - A Storm on the Horizon - Part 1

The forest was silent as the sun had yet to break the mountains in the east. The long black shadows left by the night's darkness were still painted on the landscape. Precipitation from the night's rainfall still glistened on the leaves like purple crystals lit by the dying light of a fading Polyphemus. The faint green of moss covered the surrounding grey rocks.

Slowly, the forest started to come to life as the sun crept closer to the apex of the mountains it was hiding behind. Birds started chirping, high up in the trees. Their sound echoing against the surrounding rocks as if they were in a cavern. The soft sound of the wind could be heard whistling through the trees and was soon joined by another sound… the sound of running feet. At first they were just a distant rustle. But they quickly got closer, louder, and faster.

A dark figure suddenly formed as if out of thin air, its breathing was heavy but even. The faint colored moss flared bright, florescent green with each step the dark figure took, but then faded again as the early morning darkness reclaimed them…

Another figure suddenly appeared, off to the right of the first one. As the sun started to crest the mountains, its faint light caught the glistening of sweat on the figure's skin. It had a bow slung over its shoulder, and a knife tucked into a sheath across its chest. It was running parallel with the first figure, and then…

A third figure, off to the left of the first one, running and breathing steadily. He was armed like the second one, and moved stealthily like the first.

The three figures came close together. All three were running parallel to each other now, in a perfect line…in perfect unison. They disturbed no leaves, no trees, no branches. They made no sound. Silent as death they moved through the dark cathedral of the forest. They raced through an area with very little brush… just low lying grasses that gave way under the weight of their rapid footsteps. Up ahead were trees with low branches. They ducked underneath them without breaking stride. The three figures ran over fallen trees and boulders, across shallow streams, and down into ravines. They ran like the forest belonged to them… and on this day… it did.

Suddenly the sun burst over the mountains, showering the green forest in its golden light. The dark shadows left by the night suddenly fled like scalded demons. The leaves of the trees turned from black to a bright green as the sun's rays hit them. The three figures continued to run in the morning light, their blue skin now covered in sweat. They ignored it. They ran on.

Up ahead, just out of sight, a shrill cry could be heard. It was the sound of fear. Whatever it was, it suddenly knew it was being chased. It was taken completely by surprise. It started to run as fast as it could, with reckless abandonment. Its six, squat legs carrying its small, blue-black body as it crashed through the brush leaving a trail of broken foliage that even a blind man could follow. It made it too easy for the three figures that hunted it. It never had a chance.

The hunters gained on it and in a short amount of time, their prey was within striking distance. One of the hunters suddenly launched himself onto a wide, low laying branch. He un-shouldered his bow, notched an arrow and crouched down… all in one fluid motion. He took aim at the fleeing prey. He willed himself to slow down his breathing, to make his hands steadier. It worked. It always did. He was as still as a statue as he measured his target, running wildly away. He was at a slightly higher angle than his prey, and he aimed for the area high up on its neck, just below the skull. He drowned out all sounds as he focused. He heard nothing but silence, his keen eyes locked on his victim.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sharp intake of breath followed the dull THACK! of the bowstring as it struck his leather covered wrist. The arrow sped away. The naked eye could barely follow it as it ripped through the air, an instrument of death. It finally struck its target… right where the hunter intended. The animal opened its mouth and uttered a silent scream before it crashed to the ground. The hunter stood up, his long, muscular body casting a longer shadow on the ground in front of him. He looked at the other hunters standing beneath him and nodded.

They all made their way to claim their prize. Txen Txe'lan, Fnu_aw and Txon'taron knelt down next to the dead Pelarnus. Txon'taron pulled out the arrow that he had shot it with. The creature had a small, round, blue-black body and six squat legs. Its long thin neck held up an impossibly large head that contained a bright yellow beak and large yellow eyes that were now closed forever. Its tail was a kaleidoscope of color. Feathers sprang from its rump like a giant fan that contained breath-taking shades of color that put even the most beautiful rainbow to shame. The feathers were a highly sought after prize, making for beautiful decorations that the Na'vi either hung on the walls of their bungalows, or wore on themselves as necklaces or hair-pieces. The animal's meat was highly favored among the people as well. Its tender texture and sweet taste made the mouth water just thinking about it. The three hunters each put a hand on the fallen Pelarnus's body, and began to utter the hunting prayer, "We are sorry to kill you brother…"

It had been four days since the "Great Hunt" as it was referred to, and the three hunters had been anxious to go on another. Txen Txe'lan and Fnu_aw were cutting chunks of meat away from the dead animal as Txon'taron was carefully removing the feathers from the tail. He smiled widely. He had something special in store for these. The other two hunters looked at him, back at each other, then laughed. Txon'taron looked at them and said, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," the two hunters replied as they continued to chuckle.

Txon'taron gave them both suspicious looks before turning back to his work.

A short time later, their stomachs full, their bodies rested, the three hunters sat on the ground and relaxed as the morning sun climbed higher in the sky. The fire that they had cooked their breakfast with had died down. The day grew warmer, but the shade of the trees kept their tall, lean, muscular bodies cool. Their heads were shaved, except for the braided mohawks that were tied in a knot at the back of their necks. The braids continued down to the upper part of their backs as their queues dropped further down to their waistline.

Fnu_aw sat cross-legged, his hands on his knees as he closed his eyes and meditated. Txen Txe'lan lay on his back with his hands cupped behind his head, staring up at the canopy of trees. Txon'taron was finishing threading the bright feathers of the Pelarnus onto a string that would soon form a necklace, a gift for someone special. They were completely relaxed as they took in the beauty of the forest, enjoying the company of one another.

They were the three best hunters in the clan, second only to Beyral. They had been born just a few months apart. They grew up together, attended the classification training together, fought the humans together, and watched their friends die together. Brave, loyal and inseparable… they were the best of friends but were more like brothers than anything else. Txen Txe'lan broke the silence when he commented on just that.

"It's amazing all the things we have been through together, when you get to thinking about it," he said.

Fnu_aw nodded his agreement.

"There is a lot more that we will go through before Eywa is finished with us," Txon'taron replied.

Txen Txe'lan rolled over onto one side. His elbow supported his weight.

"Yes," he said. "But we will go through them together, as we always have."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"What is it that Jake calls us? The three a… ami…amig…?."

"Amigos," Txon'taron answered.

"Right," Txen Txe'lan said. "The three amigos." He suddenly looked confused. "What does that mean again?"

Txon'taron shrugged his shoulders. "I do not remember," he said. "I love our Olo'eyktan very much, but when he starts his Earth-talk, I rarely listen."

The other hunters nodded. Earth was where humans lived. And they all knew how each other felt about humans.

Txen Txe'lan looked over at Fnu_aw, who was still meditating. "What are you thinking about?" he asked him.

"Nothing," Fnu_aw replied. "That is the point. A clear mind leads to a relaxed body."

"A stomach full of Pelarnus leads to a relaxed body," Txen Txe'lan replied, chuckling.

Fnu_aw opened one eye, looked at Txen Txe'lan, shook his head and then closed the eye again. His name meant 'Silent One,' and he lived up to it. He was never much of a talker, enjoying the company of his own thoughts more than the company of other Na'vi. The exception, of course, being his two companions.

Txen Txe'lan looked back at Txon'taron, who had just finished threading the necklace. He held it up, his face beaming with pride. "What do you guys think?" he said, holding it out to the other hunters. It was beautifully made. He had done a fine job on it.

Fnu_aw opened one eye again and looked at it. "Pretty," he said before closing the eye again and resuming his meditation.

Txen Txe'lan looked at the necklace. "Very pretty indeed," he said, and then chuckled, "It'll look very nice on you."

Txon'taron glared at him for a moment before placing the necklace in a small sack he had tied to his waistband.

Txen Txe'lan looked at Txon'taron again before asking, "Me and a few of the other hunters are taking our Direhorses out for a ride later today, do you want to join us?"

"No, thank you," Txon'taron replied. "I have something else planned for later today."

Txen Txe'lan smiled in amusement. "That 'something else' wouldn't happen to have a nice voice and even nicer back-side would it?"

"Hey!" Txon'taron exclaimed, but calmed down as Txen Txe'lan broke into laughter. Fnu_aw tried hard to stifle a smile, but failed miserably. Txon'taron shook his head and smiled. Only these two could get away with a comment like that.

He continued, "Well if you _must_ know. Yes, 'that something' does happen to have a very nice voice. And no offense, but she has a much nicer back-side than you do."

Txen Txe'lan stood up. "I don't know…what do you think Fnu_aw?" he asked as he took a couple of steps backward.

Fnu_aw opened his eyes to see a blue butt just inches from his face. "Aaaahhhh!" he exclaimed as he fell onto his back and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I think you have your answer!" Txon'taron said.

The three hunters burst into laughter.

...

It was high noon as Txon'taron returned to Hometree from his hunt. As he neared the Atrium, he could hear the melodic sound of singing voices coming from within. He smiled and made his way just inside the giant columns. Off to one side, the singers had erected a small stage and were practicing their songs. The soft sound of their voices was beautiful. Clan members smiled as they went about their duties and listened to the singing at the same time. Txon'taron stood off to one side of the stage and looked on. The singers were lined up in two rows of eight. In the middle of them was their leader, Ninat. She looked over at Txon'taron and smiled brightly. He smiled back. They had been spending a lot of time together the last few days, and they were some of the best of his life.

The singers stopped, and Ninat took a couple of steps forward. She began to sing a slow, smooth melody. Her voiced flowed over the Atrium like a soft breeze blowing through tall grasses in the springtime. It was intoxicating. Clan members within earshot of it suddenly stopped what they were doing and listened, mesmerized. As she sang, she looked over at Txon'taron. Their eyes locked on each other. He just stood there… paralyzed. She was beautiful. Her long black hair flowing about her shoulders. Her big yellow eyes shining like stars. Her long slender body swayed slowly back and forth to the melody of her song. She was everything he had ever looked for in a woman. Kind, loving, pure. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her song ended and she received a loud ovation from her now large audience. She smiled brightly at them and bowed, thanking them. She then made her way over to Txon'taron.

"You made it!" she said as she walked up to him.

"I would not have missed it for anything," he replied as they embraced. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. She moved her face slightly… their lips nearly met. They looked at each other for a moment, smiling.

"I have something for you," he said as he reached into his pouch and produced the necklace he had made for her. Her face came alive with excitement as she looked at it.

"Allow me," he said. He held up the necklace as she leaned her head forward. He put it around her neck, the bright colors a stark contrast against the subtle blue of her skin. It looked amazing on her. She looked down at the necklace and then back up at Txon'taron.

"It is so beautiful, thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him again.

He pulled back from her slightly and smiled as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Have you ever ridden on an Ikran?" he asked.

"Only a few times with my father, when I was very young," she replied. "But that was many years ago."

Txon'taron smiled. "Would you like to go for a ride with me tonight?"

Her yellow eyes went wide with excitement. "Really? You mean it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," he replied.

"I would love to!" she exclaimed.

"Great. I'll meet you at sunset, at the ground-level Eyre," he said.

"I will be there." she replied.

...

Inside of a clearing, a short walks distance from Hometree, a group of children were gathered for their weekly history lesson. The clearing was surrounded on all sides by trees, with a single path that led between them to the clearing's center. The ground was padded with soft, green grass which the children sat on. They waited anxiously for their instructor, Nawmtirea. He soon walked into the clearing. Since the dancers were going to use the area to rehearse their dances after the history lesson, Kirina had decided to accompany him and sit in on the days teaching. She sat down behind the children.

As the master storyteller made his way to the front of the children, he could hear them whispering amongst each other.

"You ask him… no, you ask him… no way! I'm not going to do it…Ye'muia, you are the youngest, you ask him. He won't get mad at you."

Nawmtirea looked at the young Na'vi, "Ask me what Ye'muia?"

Ye'muia stood up. "They wanted me to ask you about… um … how um… how did you get that scar on your shoulder?"

"Well, that wasn't the story I had planned on telling you today," Nawmtirea said.

"Please, karyu, please!" the children said, almost as one.

Nawmtirea smiled as he sat down on a stool in front of the children. He looked at Kirina, who smiled at him somewhat sadly. She already knew the story. He looked at his right shoulder. A large scar ran vertically from near the top of his shoulder to his armpit. He sighed before looking back at the children.

"It happened a long time ago," he said. "Long before any of you were born. I was a student like you are now. I was on a different path then. I was training to be a hunter."

"A hunter?" Ye'muia asked, surprised.

"Yes," Nawmtirea continued. "My mother was a hunter, and I wanted to follow in her footsteps. I loved archery, and I spent as much time on the practice range as I could. I dreamt of the day I could bond with my own Ikran and begin my life as an aerial hunter."

He paused before continuing. "One day, I was on the practice range with another hunter in training, who was a friend of mine. We had planned on practicing our archery before our class that day. I was a right-handed archer, rare among our people. That day, he had decided that he wanted to try shooting right-handed. He shot several arrows at his target but they all missed the target completely. He was very frustrated and I felt bad for him, so I offered to retrieve his arrows for him. I ran quickly onto the range to get them. While I was picking his arrows up, he moved one target down and decided to try to shoot right-handed one more time. But the early morning dew had made his bowstring wet, and as he drew the arrow up to his ear, his fingers slipped and the arrow came speeding toward me. I next thing I felt was the pain of the arrow as it struck my shoulder."

He motioned to the scar on his shoulder. The children's mouths had dropped open as they listened in amazement. They sat like statues. Finally Ye'muia asked, "What was your friend's name?"

Nawmtirea smiled. "That is not important," he said. "What is important is that he grew to be one of the best hunters in the whole clan."

"What happened after you were shot?" Ye'muia asked.

"He ran to get the healers, who did their best to make me better," he replied. "But my shoulder was never quite the same. I was unable to draw a bow again, as the pain that ran through my shoulder when I pulled a bowstring taunt was just too great. I decided I would have to choose a different path," he started to laugh. "So I chose to be a storyteller. The safest job I could think of!"

The children started to giggle. Ye'muia asked, "Where is your friend now?"

Nawmtirea looked at the young Na'vi and smiled sadly. "He was killed in the war with the humans," he replied. "But he is with Eywa now, and that thought makes me very happy."

The children perked up at these words as he continued. "But now it is time to get back to your lesson."

After the lesson was over, the children made their way back to Hometree as the dancers started to file into the clearing for their practice session. Kirina caught up to Nawmtirea just as he was about to leave.

"I never get tired of hearing you teach the children," she said. "You are so good with them."

He smiled and said, "They are the future of our people."

"And a bright future we will have with people like you to teach them," she said, smiling.

They looked at each other for a long moment. They had been friends for years now, and were very fond of each other. There were times when that fondness seemed to build to something more, especially for Nawmtirea. She reached up and put her fingers on the scar on his shoulder. He could feel his body tremble a little at her touch. She examined the scar as he continued to look at her…her long slender body now just inches from his. Her braided black hair fell down behind her shoulders, each braid ending with brightly colored beads attached to them.

Two brightly colored feathers were tied to a braid on the side of her head, just above her ear and hung down to her slender shoulder. Her large yellow eyes always seemed to be twinkling like so many stars. She was young and innocent, blissfully unaware of the effect her tremendous beauty had on Nawmtirea and the other unmated males of the clan. Second only to Neytiri, she was the most beautiful Omaticaya female… the picture of perfection.

Nawmtirea thought all of these things in the few moments that he looked at her, before she looked at him and spoke…

"Do you ever wonder how different your life would be if you were not injured all those years ago?" she asked.

Nawmtirea smiled and said, "My path was chosen by Eywa. I do not question it. No one knows what the future holds for them, we can only trust in our good Mother to watch over us on our journey through this life."

Kirina smiled as a voice behind her said, "Kirina, we are ready to begin."

It was one of her dancers. As their leader, Kirina had gathered them to teach them a new dance she had created. She looked at Nawmtirea.

"I have to go," she said. "But I am sure I will see you soon."

She smiled brightly at him, then walked towards her dancers. Nawmtirea stood and watched her for a short time. He then turned slowly and made his way back to Hometree. He had gone only a short distance when he glanced up to the north sky. Even though the sun was still out, the northern horizon was darkening, as if great rain clouds were forming in the distance.

" Strange," Nawmtirea said to himself." Those clouds are far too dark for this time of year."

He continued to look at the northern sky until he shrugged his shoulders, deciding that it was nothing to worry about. He had no idea how wrong he was.

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 2

_**Preview of part 2**_...

It lead him through a dark tunnel and out onto a platform that overlooked a wide, flat space, flanked on all sides by steep cliffs. The figure raised his hands and screamed something incomprehensible. The ground below them suddenly moved as dark figures stood up. Nan'tspang looked down and saw thousands of spears pointing toward the dark sky, being held by thousands of clawed hands.

Flying high above them were thousands of giant, bat-like creatures. The robed figure laughed darkly and walked away, leaving Nan'tspang standing there, looking down at the massive army in fear and wonder.


	6. Chapter 3 A Storm on the Horizon Part 2

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 3 - A Storm on the Horizon - Part 2

The day was drawing on, and Hometree was starting to cast a massive shadow on the ground as the sun continued its journey to the west. In the shallows of the river that wound its way around the east end of Hometree, children were splashing and playing. The water was warm and crystal clear. Sitting nearby on the embankment, the children's parents watched them and conversed with each other. Neytiri was among them, laughing and discussing the clan's current events.

Tommy was wrestling with a couple other young Na'vi boys as Silwanin waded near the shore, looking down into the shallows. Her face suddenly lit up and she reached into the water and picked up a bright red and purple river-shell. She ran over to Neytiri and handed it to her.

"This is for you mom!" she said excitedly.

Neytiri smiled brightly. "Thank you my darling, it is beautiful!"

She put her arm around her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Silwanin giggled and ran back to the river.

Nearby in the training field, the warrior Vee'tezsh was showing another warrior, Russell, some knife fighting techniques. Russell was a former avatar driver who had recently completed the training necessary to become a warrior. He was the first former human to accomplish this. At first the other Na'vi warriors were skeptical of him, but Russell's "never give up" attitude and willingness to learn had quickly won them over.

The two warriors were going over the new system of fighting that Sotokan had created that involved fighting with two knives instead of just one. This application had obvious advantages in battle and the other warriors had quickly adopted it. Vee'tezsh was going over the "parry and strike technique." Russell lunged at him with the wooden practice knife he had. Vee'tezsh easily blocked it with his own practice knife, and then whirled the other one he was holding around Russell's blind side and hit him hard with the flat end on the side of his shoulder. The force of the blow knocked Russell to the ground. Vee'tezsh helped him up.

"Always strike after you parry," he told the new warrior. "We wield two knives; our enemies will only have one. When he strikes with it, parry with one of yours and strike with the other at the same time. Your enemy will be unable to stop the attack."

Russell nodded his understanding.

"Alright, again," Vee'tezsh said.

Russell took his combat stance as Vee'tezsh lunged at his throat with one of his knives. Russell blocked it, bringing his other knife around toward Vee'tezsh's head at the same time. Vee'tezsh blocked it as well. Russell suddenly rolled his wrist, bringing his knife down below Vee'tezsh's knife and held the edge of it up against Vee'tezsh's neck. Russell smiled triumphantly.

Vee'tezsh took a step back and nodded. "Very, very good," he said. "You are learning quickly, as usual."

Standing at the edge of the training field, watching them, was the young hunter Kiyevanie. She had just completed her training as a hunter and was one of the new initiates that were honored in the ceremony just last week. Russell had been in that ceremony as well as they both graduated at the same time. In the process the two of them had become good friends. She waved as Russell looked up and made his way over to her.

"I see you Russell," she said, smiling.

"I see you Kiyevanie," he replied, smiling back. "Did you see that new move I put on Vee'tezsh? Sotokan taught it to me and I've wanted to try it out for some time now."

She nodded and said, "Yes I saw. It looked to be a very effective technique. I have learned a few techniques of my own since our graduation."

Having been listening in, Vee'tezsh said, "A hunter's techniques are not as effective as a warrior's." There was a long standing, but friendly, rivalry between the hunters and the warriors.

"Really?" she replied. "Shall we put that statement to the test?" She chose her words and her tone carefully. She was a new initiate in her class and Vee'tezsh was a seasoned veteran in his.

Vee'tezsh smiled, "Absolutely," he said.

The three of them made their way to the archery field where Vee'tezsh told Russell to set two targets up, side by side. Russell did as he was told and hurried back. Vee'tezsh looked at Kiyevanie and smiled.

"Watch carefully," he said.

He took out his two knives and measured the targets. He put one knife in each of his hands, raised them over his head, and with a loud shout, he threw them with all his might… both knives stuck hilt-deep in the center of each target.

Russell's jaw dropped open. "Whoa," he said. "Now that is cool!"

Vee'tezsh retrieved is knives and walked back. "Two knives, two downed opponents, one action," he said, smiling widely, "Beat that."

Russell looked at Kiyevanie. She had a nervous look on her face. "I do not know if I can beat that," she said.

She lifted up her bow, notched two arrows, and faced the target. She turned her head slightly toward Russell. She smiled and winked at him. Russell suddenly understood… she was playing possum. He stifled a smile.

Kiyevanie suddenly turned her bow horizontally across her body. She held it up high and drew the string back to her chin. She looked at the targets for a moment and then released the arrows. They sped away, straight and true, striking the center of each target.

She let out a loud, "Whoop!"

Russell was ecstatic. "Alright Kiyevanie! High five!" He had taught her the 'high five' and what it meant. She giggled and slapped his outstretched hand.

Vee'tezsh just shook his head. "You've been hanging out with Txon'taron too much," he said. He then smiled and congratulated her.

The young warrior leader, Sotokan, who was watching the action from some distance, smiled and turned to make his way over to where Sa'guna was, standing behind her workbench. He had just finished trying out one of her new weapons. A long pole topped with a flat stone which was razor sharp at each end. She smiled as she saw him approach. She reached underneath her bench and produced a flask made of animal skin.

"Here," she said, "I made this just for you."

Sotokan knew the flask was filled with her 'special kava.'

"No thank you," he said, holding up his hand. "I heard what happened to Txen Txe'lan and the others when they drank that stuff."

Sa'guna's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Drink it, or…"

"Or what?" Sotokan replied. "Wear it? Sa'guna, if you pour that stuff on me, I will take that flask and…"

Sa'guna picked up a particularly mean looking knife and pointed it at Sotokan. "Just try it," she said.

They stared at each other for a long moment before they both burst into laughter. Despite their occasional crudeness to each other, they were very good friends and very fond of one another. Sotokan placed the weapon on the table in front of her.

"Here," he said. "I am all done trying it out."

"Well?" she asked. "What did you think?"

"Not bad," he replied. "A little top heavy."

"No problem," she said. "I will just use a heavier pole."

Sotokan watched her as she worked. She was a rarity among the Na'vi; someone who had left their original classification for another one. She was originally a hunter, and a very good one. Her mate, Tsu'Tan, was a skilled weaponsmith before he was killed in the war with the humans. After his death, Sa'guna had decided to become a weaponsmith to honor her fallen mate.

Tsu'Tan had been a pioneer of sorts, creating weapons that no one had seen before. Sa'guna was carrying on this tradition. Her rare designs were now very popular with the clan's hunters and warriors alike. Sotokan continued to watch her in silence. She had a reputation for having a bad temper, but he knew it was just a way for her to hide the pain of losing her mate. Deep inside, she was a caring soul, and he knew it.

Sa'guna soon broke the silence. "By the way, I have something for you," she said.

She reached over to the far end of her bench and picked up a blue colored knife, and handed it to him. Sotokan looked at it. It was tiny, about half the size of his finger. He looked back at her before saying, "Uh, thank you… I will make sure I give it to my daughter if I ever have one."

He smiled as she glared at him.

"Watch and learn," she said.

She picked up a blue colored strap and strapped the knife to Sotokan's right leg, just below his knee.

"There," she said.

Sotokan looked at it in amazement. It matched the color of his skin so well that it was almost invisible.

He nodded his approval. "Impressive."

"Yes it is," Sa'guna replied, having no problem taking credit for her new creation. "Make sure you thank Kirina as well, she helped me stain it that color. It is the perfect concealed weapon, your enemies will never know its there. Just make sure you keep it on. It just may save your life someday."

Sotokan smiled. "Thanks Sa'guna. You're the best."

"I know," she said, smiling back.

...

The sun disappeared behind the mountains in the west. A few golden rays still pointed upwards toward a sky that was now painted a dazzling array of reds, pinks, and oranges. The purple light of Polyphemus started to cascade down upon the land as the bioluminescence of the forest started to come alive. In the distance, a lone Viperwolf howled its greeting of the night. It was too far away to be of any concern.

Txon'taron was standing on the ground-level Eyre next to his Ikran, the predominant purple of its hide broken by the occasional bright blue streaks that criss-crossed its back and wings. Txon'taron was as still as a statue as he waited for Ninat. He did not have long to wait. She was walking towards him as their eyes met. She was dressed now in a pure white loin-cloth with white feathers tied to the back of her hair. She looked amazing. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

As she got closer, he suddenly noticed that she was not wearing the feather necklace he had given her earlier in the day. He frowned a little. He then looked again and suddenly realized what she WAS wearing. Tied around her slender neck and falling over her chest, was a necklace made of purple river-shells. The necklace worn by Na'vi females to signify that they were actively looking for a mate. His frown quickly disappeared.

She walked up to him and they embraced. "Are you ready?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes," she replied, smiling back.

Txon'taron climbed onto his Ikran's back and held out his hand, helping Ninat climb up. She sat directly behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. The Ikran let out a slight complaining cackle at the extra weight on his back. Txon'taron bonded with him. Tied into the Na'vi's central nervous system, the Ikran suddenly felt everything Txon'taron felt for this female Na'vi. The Ikran understood what was happening. The complaining stopped.

Txon'taron willed his Ikran into the air and in a sudden rush of flapping wings, it took off. Ninat let out an excited squeal as she held on tighter to Txon'taron's waist. He turned the Ikran due west over the forest, and into the early evening air.

Hometree was well out of sight now and the light of the sun was gone. Replacing it was the purple-white light of Polyphemus and the slight silver from the millions of stars twinkling overhead in the clear night sky. Txon'taron and Ninat flew low over the forest, the warm night air rushing past and caressing their bodies. Below them the green of the trees shown alive as the bioluminescence glowed brightly underneath them.

Ninat smiled brightly. Her big, yellow eyes wide with excitement. She was having the time of her life. She rested her head on Txon'taron's shoulder as she moved her body closer to his. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. They continued their flight.

A short distance ahead, there was a break in the forest as a waterfall came cascading down the side of a cliff into a glowing pool. The water falling from the cliff was lit an aqua blue as the algae behind it glowed brightly in the night air. As the water continued to fall into the pool, it changed to bright pinks and purples as the anenomies glowed along the rocky bottom. As the water got further from the falls, it calmed and flowed gently under a fallen tree that spanned it like a bridge.

Txon'taron guided his Ikran down into this paradise. It landed and both he and Ninat dismounted. Ninat gently stroked the Ikran's neck and giggled as it nudged her fondly. Txon'taron motioned towards the bridge, and they slowly made their way over to it. The green moss sprang alive to a bright florescence with each step they took. To their right, the calm glowing water gently flowed toward the heart of the forest. The far bank was covered with fern-like Warbonnets whose leaves glowed with a beautiful iridescent blue. To their left was row upon row of helicoridian plants. Their single, bright orange, fan-like leaf stayed exposed as the Na'vi's' bodies brushed gently against them. As they walked along, their hands touched, and their fingers interlaced.

They reached the bridge and walked to the center of it, which was covered with glowing florescent green moss. They stood and took in the beauty that was all around them. Txon'taron's keen eyesight spotted several small creatures as they made their way in the undergrowth. He pointed them out to Ninat." Wow," Ninat said, "You can really see them?"

"Well," he replied, "It is my job to know where things are in the forest. My name does mean 'Night Hunter' after all."

"Night Hunter, huh?" she said. "Well, let us see how good of a night hunter you really are!"

She suddenly darted away toward the other side of the stream. She looked back and said, "Catch me if you can!"

Txon'taron smiled widely as he gave chase. It wasn't much of a hunt. She was making entirely too much noise to lose him. But he stayed some distance behind her, allowing her to have her fun.

She ran on and hid behind a large tree. The green moss glowing brightly as she put one hand up to it. She looked around, her yellow eyes glowing in the dim light, scanning for anything that moved. Suddenly something yanked on her tail. She let out a loud yelp and turned around to see Txon'taron standing there beaming. She laughed and swatted him gently on the shoulder. He caught her hand and pulled her close to him. Their eyes locked on each other for a moment. A faint pink light suddenly lit both of their faces they looked towards the source. It was the Utral Aymokriya… The Tree of Voices. During the five years since being destroyed, the trees had started to grow back. They were not yet restored to their former glory and beauty, but they were growing larger and more beautiful with each passing season.

The two Na'vi looked at each other. Ninat took Txon'taron by the hand.

"Come," she gently said.

She led him into the trees, the moss formed green rings at their feet, the glowing pink tendrils hung from the trees and brushed against them as they walked, hand in hand. Ninat suddenly let go, and started to dance among the trees, her hands high above her head as she twirled around and let the soft tendrils caress her body. Dozens of Atokirina floated effortlessly around her.

Txon'taron looked on, senses flooded with emotion. He had seen so many terrible things in his young life. So many friends were dead, so much pain, so much grief. But all of those things disappeared as he watched the beautiful form that was Ninat dancing in front of him. She was innocent and pure, her eyes never witnessing the horrors of war. She was the peace he longed for. The love he had been searching for. He walked towards her. She stopped as he approached. They stood, their bodies just inches apart. They looked at each other with love that they could no longer hide… and with emotion that they could no longer contain.

He reached up and touched her cheek, his fingertips caressing the softness of her blue skin. They leaned in closer to each other… closer, closer, until finally… their lips met for the first time. As they kissed, they reached down and connected their queues, their bodies jolting slightly as their central nervous systems became one. They slowly slipped to the ground, their arms wrapped around each other. A short time later, their bodies also became one.

...

Far to the north of Hometree, in an area of Pandora rarely visited by the Omaticaya, a dark forest dominated the landscape. The once beautiful trees were now dark and sullen, twisting around each other as if they were trying to strangle one another. The canopy that they formed far above was too thick for any light to filter through. Even light from the gigantic Polyphemus was powerless to penetrate it. The only light that was present was the faint glow of bioluminescence that shone dull and emotionless compared to the forest the Omaticaya lived in.

A single dark figure stood like a statue in a small clearing, its keen, yellow eyes looking around. Centuries ago, the forest was alive with color. The flora was green, the bioluminescence was incredible. The trees stood tall and proud, allowing the sunlight to filter through. The animals were plentiful, and the inhabitants were happy and joyous. Brightwood, it was called then… but no longer. The forest was now a mere shadow of its former self. Darkwood it was called now. It was home to a large tribe of Na'vi, the Nekxtukruya… The Black Spear Clan. Its members numbered in the thousands, it was one of the largest known clan of Na'vi anywhere on Pandora.

The figure suddenly moved, walking with intent. It passed a faintly glowing reed which cast a ghostly light upon it. It was a tall and powerfully built male Na'vi; his lean muscles cascaded down the length of his body which was covered with the physical scars of warfare. His head was completely bald, save for a strand of braided hair that started at the back of his head and wound its way down his back alongside his queue. His yellow eyes were narrow, menacing… but highly intelligent. Behind them lay a pain and a hatred that were becoming harder to contain.

He was Nan'tspang, nephew of the clan's Olo'eyktan and next in line to be clan leader. Physically, he looked no different than every other Na'vi on Pandora except for one thing… his skin was a darker blue, the result of centuries of his people living in the gloom of their home, rarely being exposed to the sunlight. However, despite their physical differences, and geographical isolation, the clan had always been allies of the Omaticaya and the rest of the Na'vi tribes, uniting with them at every Time of Great Sorrow that had arisen. Those times had recently ended, after the war with the humans.

The Nekxtukruya wanted nothing to do with fighting the humans. Darkwood was too far away from Hell's Gate and contained no unobtanium for there to be any issues between them. There was a small RDA outpost not far from Darkwood, but the Nekxtukruya and the soldiers had learned to ignore each other as they both went about their own business.

Therefore when Jake came riding upon Toruk, seeking the aid of the Nekxtukruya, they refused. But while the battle was being fought, Colonel Quatrich ordered the RDA outpost to attack the Black Spear Clan, for fear they would change their minds and attack the humans. The outpost launched their attack, storming Darkwood and taking the tribe by surprise. Many of the people perished in that initial attack, including women and children. The Nekxtukruya, being the powerful warriors they were, re-grouped and launched a counter attack that completely wiped out the RDA soldiers.

But the damage had been done, their loved ones lay dead, and the seeds of hate had been sewn. And that hate was starting to point towards the Omaticaya, who not only had allowed human dream-walkers into their clan, but had allowed one of them to become their Olo'eyktan. Nan'tspang, in particular, had lost his mate and both of his children to the RDA soldiers, and his hatred for anything human finally began to boil over. While the hearts and minds of the people tried to repair themselves, Nan'tspang single handedly prevented that from happening, his twisted and poisoned heart whispering poisoned words to his people, their memories, and their fear of him, keeping the fire of vengeance burning brightly.

He made his way to a particularly dark set of trees. Utral Aymokriya... their own Tree of Voices. It was dead now, its seeds stolen centuries ago. With the death of these trees, came the darkness to the rest of the forest. Another dark figure stood at the base of the trees, silent. It was Tsteu'tingay, the great Olo'eyktan of the Black Spear Clan. He turned as Nan'tspang walked up to him.

The clan leader was a tall weathered warrior, aging, but still powerful. He knew no fear. He was well aware of his nephew's evil intent on the world, as well as his obsession to be Olo'eyktan, and he was none too happy about it. He did not like the fact that a human was the leader of the Omaticaya, but he was still hesitant to act on that. He had been close friends with Eytukan, and a part of him still saw the Omaticaya as family. But his people had suffered so much.

Nan'tspang spoke, "I see you, Great One."

Tsteu'tingay nodded, "I see you, nephew."

Nan'tspang continued, "All is in line with our… allies." He said the words carefully; he knew that Tsteu'tingay was not yet sold on his plan.

Tsteu'tingay grimaced at the word, 'allies.' In his mind, they were anything but that.

Nan'tspang caught on to that and quickly added, "Very soon, we can call upon their strength and unleash them onto the Omaticaya."

Tsteu'tingay cut him off, "I have given no such order. You forget your place in this clan, nephew. It is best you keep your tongue behind your teeth lest your words cause anymore trouble."

The two warriors stared at each other for a long moment. Nan'tspang's body was swelling with murderous intent, but as great of a warrior as he was, Tsteu'tingay was the greater. He quickly calmed down and bowed his head.

"Yes, Great One. Whatever you say," he said, choking on each word.

"Good," said Tsteu'tingay. "IF the order is given to attack…and I stress IF…then I will be the one to give it. Now leave me."

Nan'tspang bowed low and walked off. A short distance later, he mounted his jet-black Ikran and flew off into the night, due north. He traveled for some time before he flew over a land that was brown, lifeless, and choked with dust. The night sky above was jet black. Not even the stars could penetrate it. He landed and approached a tall figure, dressed in a brown robe. A hood covered the figure's head. All that could be seen were the sharp yellow of its eyes. Long, clawed hands were folded across its chest.

Nan'tspang approached with caution and asked, "Has all been made ready?"

The figure looked down at him and spoke, its voice more of a growl than anything else, "Come see for yourself."

It lead him through a dark tunnel and out onto a platform that overlooked a wide, flat space, flanked on all sides by steep cliffs. The figure raised his hands and screamed something incomprehensible. The ground below them suddenly moved as dark figures stood up. Nan'tspang looked down and saw thousands of spears pointing toward the dark sky, being held by thousands of clawed hands. Flying high above them were thousands of giant, bat-like creatures. The robed figure laughed darkly and walked away, leaving Nan'tspang standing there, looking down at the massive army in fear and wonder.

...

Back at Hometree, several clan members were staring at something to the north and talking amongst themselves. Jake and Neytiri walked over to them to see what they were looking at. The night was dark, but far away on the horizon was another darkness, rising into the air. It was a great distance away, but seemed to swallow the stars as it rose higher and higher. Neytiri looked at Jake and asked, "What is that?"

Jake looked at the dark shape intently before answering, "I don't know."

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for Chapter 4 - Enemies of the North

_**Preview of Chapter 4...**_

Tireatupe and Ra'ttan both held up their hands in a salute to their Olo'eyktan. In a sudden rush of flapping wings they flew into the air and headed due north. Jake stood and watched them until they disappeared from view. He started to turn away but stopped. He looked back at the horizon for a moment. An uneasy feeling crept over his body… something didn't feel right. He uttered a silent prayer to Eywa to keep his friends safe before he made his way back down the winding branches of Hometree.


	7. Chapter 4 Enemies of the North Part 1

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 4 - Enemies of the North - Part 1

The morning sky was crystal clear. Clean and crisp, with the freshness that only the dawn of a beautiful day can bring. The sunrise was gorgeous, painting the eastern sky a dark pink that got lighter as the sun made its way above the mountains. The western sky was still a dark blue, but that color began to fade to a lighter shade of blue as the sun rose higher.

Under the Utral Atokirina, Ninat lay asleep. Dozens of brightly colored flowers lay scattered on the ground, surrounding her slender body. The sunlight began to be filtered through the treetops. A single golden ray touched her cheek. She opened her eyes to see fluorescent yellow flowers on the ground in front of her. She lifted her head and looked around. Flowers of every color surrounded her. The fluorescent blues, purples, reds, greens, and purples covered the forest floor. It was if the tail-end of a rainbow was forming at this very spot. She continued to look around, her smile getting larger as she realized where the flowers came from.

Suddenly she heard a rustle to her left. She looked and saw Txon'taron walking towards her, carrying an arm load of the same colorful flowers. He looked at her and smiled.

"I did not think you were awake yet," he said as he scattered the flowers he was carrying down next to her.

He then carefully stepped over them, knelt down next to her and kissed her soft lips. They looked at each other, smiling. Her eyes twinkled in the morning light.

"I woke up and found myself in a dream," she said. "Surrounded by pure beauty and the one I love."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Do you think the clan has noticed we are missing yet?" he asked, still smiling.

Ninat chuckled. "Oh I am sure word is spreading quickly even as we speak," she said.

Txon'taron shook his head. "Txen Txe'lan and Fnu_aw are going to have a field day with this."

"Did you not tell them what we were doing?" she asked.

Txon'taron shook his head. "No," he replied. "They just knew I was going to spend time with you last night, not that we would mate under the Tree of Voices."

He looked at the ground for a moment before continuing. "I was not even sure we would end up doing what we did. I had not planned on it."

He then looked back at her and smiled.

"But I am glad it happened," he said. "It felt right. It was the right time."

Ninat touched his cheek with her fingertips, and said, "It was the right time, for both of us. I felt Eywa's grace. Our good Mother has blessed this union. We will have many happy years together."

"Yes, we will," he replied. His voice then trailed off as he looked at the ground again. "For many years now, I have had nightmares when I slept. I saw the faces of my friends that I lost in the war five years ago. I saw their bodies fall from the sky like rain. It seemed like every night I would have this same dream."

He looked at her again. "Until I found you. Since that time I have dreamt of nothing but your beauty. Since that time I have felt peace that I have not had since I was young. Since that time… I have not felt alone."

Ninat moved his face toward hers. She leaned close to him and kissed him. It was long and full of emotion. She then looked into his eyes.

"You will never be alone again, my love," she whispered. "I am with you now, we are mated for life."

...

Hometree was buzzing with excitement. It was still early in the morning and the sun shone brightly in the sapphire blue sky. The darkness in the far distance had not grown any larger, and most of the Omaticaya had decided it was nothing more than a storm cloud. They decided to ignore it… at least most of them. The scout leader Tireatupe made his way through the crowd of people and up into Hometree, to get a better view of it, whatever it was.

As Ninat had predicted, several members of the clan had noticed that she and Txon'taron had not returned to Hometree the night before, and word was spreading rapidly. Their absence could only mean one thing.

Having been the first ones to notice their friends absence, Txen Txe'lan and Fnu_aw were just outside the Atrium talking about him.

"That sly little bugger!" Txen Txe'lan exclaimed, "I knew he had it in him!"

Fnu_aw nodded his head. "I did not think it would happen this soon though," he stated."That is all the more reason to be impressed with him," Txen Txe'lan replied.

Fnu_aw rolled his eyes. Sa'guna, who was standing nearby, overheard their conversation and walked up to them.

"You mean to tell me the two of you had no idea what they were up to last night?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Txen Txe'lan replied. "If I had known he was going to do that, I would have been right there shouting words of encouragement."

Fnu_aw burst into laughter. Sa'guna swatted Txen Txe'lan on the arm.

"You would have done no such thing," she said. "The only thing you need to do is be happy for him. He deserves this. They both do."

Inside the Atrium, Neytiri was talking to several female Na'vi when Jake walked down the ramp that led from the higher levels of Hometree to the ground level. He walked up to his mate and put his arm around her, kissing her.

"What's all this excitement about?" he asked.

Neytiri looked at him. "You have not heard?" she asked.

"Heard what?" he replied.

"Txon'taron and Ninat went for a ride on his Ikran last night and have not come back." she said, smiling.

"They haven't come ba…?" he began to say, and then suddenly realized what Neytiri was trying to tell him. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Jake shook his head. "I'll be damned," he said. "Good for them. We must make preparations for their mating ceremony."

"Preparations are already being made, "Neytiri said, pointing to the other side of the Atrium. Gatherers were busying themselves putting up white flower streamers all along the giant tree columns.

"Good," Jake said, and then looked back at Neytiri. "Let's go welcome them when they finally come back."

Neytiri smiled and held his hand as they walked outside of the Atrium into the warm morning sunlight.

A large crowd of Omaticaya were gathered outside of Hometree when suddenly an excited cry went up into the air. Txon'taron's Ikran was spotted flying toward them. It circled once overhead before landing on the ground-level Eyre. Txon'taron helped Ninat down and then jumped down himself. Anxious faces looked at them as they turned and faced the crowd. Txon'taron took Ninat by the hand. They smiled brightly at each other and then at the people gathered in front of them.

Txon'taron finally said, "We have become one."

A cheer erupted from the crowd as clan members gathered around and showered them with congratulations. Txen Txe'lan and Fnu_aw quickly made their way towards their friend. Sa'guna was hot on their heels. Just before they reached him, Sa'guna grabbed Txen Txe'lan by the arm and whipped him around.

She put a long finger up to his face and said, "Remember, be nice."

"I will, I will," he replied as he turned back around and walked up to Txon'taron and Ninat. They looked at him for a moment before he put his hand over his heart and said in a diplomatic tone, "My dearest friends, I am very happy for both of you. Eywa truly smiles on you this day."

He then leaned in closer to Txon'taron and whispered, "Now tell me everything, and I want details."

Sa'guna, who over-heard him, said, "Alright, that's it!"

She grabbed Txen Txe'lan by one of his ears and pulled him away.

Fnu_aw and Txon'taron watched as Txen Txe'lan unsuccessfully tried to state his case to an angry Sa'guna. They both shook their heads and smiled.

Fnu_aw turned to face Txon'taron, and as he did, he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I am happy for you my brother," he said. "We both are. May the blessed Mother smile on you and Ninat this day and always."

Txon'taron smiled and embraced him. "Thank you, brother."Ninat walked up and said, "No words could ever mean so much. Thank you." She then kissed Fnu_aw on the cheek. His blue face turned a slight pink before he nodded and turned away.

The congratulations continued as Jake and Neytiri both wished the newly mated pair luck in their new life together. The tracker leader, Ra'ttan made his way up to Jake.

"Have you seen Tireatupe?" he asked.

"I saw him making his way up into Hometree just before Txon'taron and Ninat returned," Jake replied. "I wondered why he wasn't here to congratulate them."

Ra'ttan looked up at Hometree and said, "He must be getting a better look at that thing in the distance. Whatever it is, it has him spooked."

Jake followed Ra'ttan's gaze up into Hometree. He sighed and said, "Alright, let's go see what's on his mind."

They made their way into the Atrium and up the spiraling ramp of braches that led to the second tier. There was no sign of Tireatupe. Another clan member told them he was on the top tier, one level under Jake and Neytiri's flat. They made their way further up Hometree.

They finally reached the top tier. It was a small flat area of branches that had been covered with dried mud to act as flooring. There were branches that shot up vertically on three sides that acted as walls. There were small gaps between each branch so that the people could have a 360 degree view of their territory. On the far side there was a break in the vertical branches as the branches that formed the floor shot out a short distance to create a platform that faced north.

Here they found Tireatupe. He stood as still as a statue with his arms folded across his chest. His keen eyes stared out over the vastness of the forest and into the horizon. Jake and Ra'ttan made their way over to the scout leader and stood next to him, one on each side. Tireatupe did not move or say anything to them. He continued to scan the horizon.

Jake looked at him for a long moment. Tireatupe was a living legend among the Omaticaya. He had nearly forty years in him, and most of them had been spent exploring the western hemisphere of Pandora, visiting other clans and acting as an ambassador of good will. His knowledge of the world they lived in was remarkable. He had visited areas of Pandora that the other clan members had only dreamt about. He was the only Omaticaya to ever cross the Eastern Sea and into the eastern hemisphere. The stories he brought back with him of the things he had seen and new clans of Na'vi he had encountered were fascinating. His intelligent speech and respectful ways made him very popular with the other Na'vi tribes.

Despite his reputation for diplomacy, he was also a talented fighter, having fought the humans five years ago. The knife strapped to his waistband had tasted the blood of more than one RDA soldier. He was also one of the only Na'vi to ever visit the Lunarian Swamp and return alive. He seldom spoke of the horrors he saw there.

Jake finally broke the silence. "What are you thinking about Tireatupe?"

Tireatupe answered without taking his eyes off the horizon.

"That is no storm cloud," he said. "It does not move like one."

"What is it then?" Jake asked.

Tireatupe shook his head. "I do not know. But I would like to find out." He turned and looked at Jake. "I would like to visit the Nekxtukruya. Their home is located much closer to that thing. Perhaps they will have an answer to this riddle."

Jake looked at Tireatupe. "The Black Spear Clan?" he said, "Are you sure? Relations with them have been strained for the last few years now."

"Strained, yes, but not severed," he replied. "I have known their Olo'eyktan, Tsteu'tingay for many years now. He will accept an audience with me. And if he does not, then I will by-pass his territory and continue north and find out what the darkness is myself."

Jake nodded, "Alright. I think finding out what that thing is once and for all will put everyone's mind at ease. But wait until I get Sotokan. I'll have him and some of his warriors accompany you."

Tireatupe shook his head. "No. An armed escort flying into the Nekxtukruya's territory could make a potentially tense situation worse. I will travel alone."

"No, you won't," said Ra'ttan, cutting in. "I will go with you. The Black Spear Clan will hardly feel threatened by a tracker. And besides, if that thing out there is dangerous, I will know it before you do."

Tireatupe smiled at Ra'ttan. The two had been friends for a long time and had journeyed together on several occasions. He nodded his acceptance.

"Alright," he said. "We shall fly together once more, and find the answer that we all seek."

" It's settled then," Jake said. "Where are your Ikrans, on the top-level Eyre or the bottom-level Eyre?"

"The top-level," they both replied.

"Good," Jake said. "I don't want to make a spectacle out of this." He looked at Ra'ttan. "Especially because your brother will go chasing after you if he finds out."

Ra'ttan chuckled. "Tell Swoktang I will return soon."

Jake nodded, "I will. Now get going."

He escorted the two leaders up to the top-level Eyre, a gigantic branch that several Na'vi could easily walk shoulder to shoulder across. Below them, several hundred feet down, was the forest floor. The other clan members looked like ants as the busied them selves with their daily duties. Above them was a ceiling of criss-crossing branches. Tireatupe and Ra'ttan both made loud, chirping noises. There was a rustle and then a loud noise as two Ikrans came bursting through the leaves and landed in front of them. They quickly bonded with them and climbed onto their backs. Jake waved good-bye to them.

"Journey safely, and return as soon as you can," he said.

Tireatupe and Ra'ttan both held up their hands in a salute to their Olo'eyktan. In a sudden rush of flapping wings they flew into the air and headed due north. Jake stood and watched them until they disappeared from view. He started to turn away but stopped. He looked back at the horizon for a moment. An uneasy feeling crept over his body… something didn't feel right. He uttered a silent prayer to Eywa to keep his friends safe before he made his way back down the winding branches of Hometree.

…

The morning drew on as clan members went about their daily routines. Sotokan was making his way toward Hometree after a morning training session when he happened by Kirina, who was carrying a basket. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I see you, Sotokan," she said cheerfully.

"I see you, Kirina," he replied. "What do you have in the basket?"

"Oh, just little trinkets for a project I am working on," she answered.

"I see," he said. "Well, I wanted to thank you for the knife that Sa'guna gave me. She said you helped her stain it."

"You are welcome," Kirina said, and then looked at Sotokan's leg. "Are you wearing it… oh wait, there it is. Wow, it really does blend in well."

"It does indeed," he replied. "You did a fine job on it."

Kirina blushed a little as she looked at the tall warrior leader. "Well, again, you are welcome."

Sotokan nodded and walked away. Kirina was beautiful, but his heart belonged to someone else.

The young healer, Nienna, was sitting nearby on a patch of grass under the shade of a tree. She was injecting the neurotoxin she had just secreted from a plant into a set of arrowheads when she looked up and saw Sotokan walking towards Hometree. She looked at him for long moment, her face suddenly lit by a ray of sunlight that had found its way through the leaves.

She was incredibly beautiful. Both of her parents had been healers. Her father had died many years ago, and in the process she became very close to her mother. Her mother was an extremely talented healer, and Nienna wanted to be just like her. But when her mother was killed in the war with the humans, Nienna was left alone. She loved her mother dearly and vowed to carry on her legacy and to become the best healer the clan had ever known.

It was a promise that soon turned into an obsession. She spent most of her free time studying the healing arts. This had made her become the best healer in the clan, second only to the healer leader, Nessa. However, her dedication came with a price, and because she focused all of her free time on her studies, she found herself isolated from the other members of the clan much of the time.

But despite this, many male Na'vi had tried to court her. All of these courtships failed and soon stopped altogether when a rumor arose that Sotokan was in love with her. It was a rumor that he denied, although in his heart he did love her and had since they were children. But because she had never shown even the slightest hint of affection towards him, he never acted on his feelings, for fear of rejection. Nienna, however, was also in love with Sotokan. But her top priority was to be the best healer in the clan, and she saw being mated to someone as a potential distraction. Because of this, she kept her feelings for him a secret.

She watched Sotokan as he walked into the Atrium and disappeared behind the gigantic columns. She looked at the ground for a moment, then closed her eyes and sighed. It was getting harder for her to hide how she felt about him.

In the meantime, Kirina had made her way over to Sa'guna who was busy making a new weapon prototype. Sa'guna looked up to see the young dancer approaching and carrying her basket.

"Good morning, Sa'guna!" she said cheerfully.

Sa'guna smiled at her, "Hello Kirina. What can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you for awhile?" she asked. "I have a project I want to work on."

Sa'guna motioned to a stool on the side of her workbench. "Please sit."

Sa'guna cleared a space as Kirina sat down and started to spread out the things that she had brought with her; strips of plant fiber, fragile transparent insect wings, beads and a few claws. She had an excited look on her face. When she was not rehearsing her dances, this was what she loved to do the most… create beautiful objects out of nothing.

They chatted for awhile as Sa'guna continued smoothing out a spear-head and Kirina started weaving the strips of fiber into a solid object. Sa'guna finally looked at what she was doing.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Oh, just a new pair of flight shades for Txen Txe'lan," Kirina replied. "His got ruined a couple of days ago when he and some other hunters decided that they wanted to provoke a Thanator. The shades got ripped right off his head when he flew into a low branch trying to get away. Luckily for him, his Ikran has more sense than he does."

"That is very true," Sa'guna said as they both laughed.

Kirina continued, "So now he has asked me to make him a new pair. He promised to catch me a Pelarnus if I do. I can't wait to get my hands on those feathers. They will go perfectly with the costumes I am designing for my new dance."

Sa'guna chuckled, "Ha, I bet he did."

Kirina looked at her inquisitively and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Sa'guna explained, "It means that I do not think that is the only reason he will catch a Pelarnus for you."

Sa'guna noticed Kirina's uncomprehending look and said, "Oh come now, you must know the effect you have on them?"

Kirina still looked confused. "What effect I have on who?" she asked.

Sa'guna stopped what she was doing. She put the spear down and looked right at Kirina.

"You mean you really have not noticed?" she asked. "I can name at least five men in our clan that have strong feelings for you."

Kirina stared at her, shaking her head slightly.

Sa'guna continued, "It is true. Many of our men have strong feelings for you, Nawmtirea most of all. He follows your every move with those big yellow eyes of his."

Kirina picked up one of the claws on the table in front of her and started to fiddle with it.

"No, no, that cannot be," she said. "I mean… he is my friend. We are friends Sa'guna."

"He is," Sa'guna replied. "But that does not mean that he would not like it to be more than that. Just think about it, he always saves you a seat next to him at dinner."

"That does not mean anything," Kirina retorted. "Friends do that."

Sa'guna rolled her eyes and said, "He always snatches the fattest teylu away because he knows how much you love them."

"Yes, but…"

"And every one of his plays has you as the main character," Sa'guna said, cutting her off.

Kirina stared at her long fingers as they turned the claw she was holding around and around. She then looked up at Sa'guna and asked, "You really think so?"

"I do not think so, I know so." she replied.

Their conversation was interrupted suddenly by a male's voice.

"Good morning Kirina, Sa'guna," he said. He then looked at what Kirina was making.

"And what beautiful things are you making today?"

Kirina looked up and stared at Nawmtirea's smiling face for a moment. She then looked back at her things she had on the table and said, "Um, good morning Nawmtirea. I'm sorry, but um, I have to go rehearse my new dance." She gathered her things and hurried away.

"What was that about, I wonder," he said as he watched her disappear into the Atrium.

"Nothing," Sa'guna said. "She just needs some time to herself."

Nawmtirea turned as if to walk after Kirina when Sa'guna grabbed his arm.

"No," she said. "You stay here. I'm sure I can persuade you to a drink."

...

Ra'ttan and Tireatupe flew low over the forest as they barely skimmed the treetops. They were nearing the northern border of the Omaticaya's territory and flying this low would help avoid any unwanted attention. Up ahead, they could see the end of the tree line as the forest gave way to mile after mile of open grassland. The end of the forest marked the end of their territory.

Between that point and the Black Spear Clan's southern borders, there was mile upon mile of open grassland which was considered neutral territory. According to the agreement that the Omaticaya and the Nekxtukruya had, any member of either clan could journey upon this area without being molested by the other. Tireatupe had made this journey several times since becoming a scout many years ago, and he knew that the Nekxtukruya's scouts regularly patrolled this region, as did the Omaticaya's. During their patrols, the scouts from both sides used to meet up and converse on regular occasions, sharing the latest news from their respective clans. These meetings had abruptly ended after the war with the humans. Since that time, the Nekxtukruyan scouts had avoided all contact with the Omaticaya scouts, quickly flying their Ikrans away if they were ever spotted.

Tireatupe had been sent on an ambassador trip shortly after the war, but was received very poorly by the Black Spear Clan's warrior leader, Nan'tspang, who had done everything short of threaten Tireatupe. He did meet with their Olo'eyktan, Tsteu'tingay, whom he had considered to be a friend, but the great clan leader made it clear that no Omaticaya was welcome in their territory, and had him bring that message back to Jake. That was over four years ago now and there was no telling how Tireatupe and Ra'ttan would be received.

They finally cleared the edge of the forest and were flying over the tall, emerald green grasses of the flatlands blowing in the wind beneath them. They were bound to run into Nekxtukruyan scouts sooner or later. The Omaticaya scouts were not patrolling that area today… the two leaders were on their own.

Tireatupe spoke his thoughts aloud, "We should fly higher now. No sense in making it seem like we are sneaking toward their borders. This is as much a diplomatic mission as it is anything else."

Ra'ttan nodded his agreement. They flew their Ikrans high into the air so that they were both in plain sight. Anyone anywhere near them would know they were there.

"It will not be long before we reach their borders." Tireatupe continued, "The wind is blowing towards the north. They will know of our presence long before we know of theirs. Keep your eyes open. Anything can happen at this point."

"No problem," Ra'ttan replied.

Far away to the north, a lone figure was patrolling on his Ikran, just within sight of Darkwood. He suddenly tensed up and looked to the south. He held his hand high above him and sniffed the wind. He then hurriedly swung his Ikran around and sped back towards the dark forest.

**_Written by 931J_**

Stand by for part 2

**_Preview of part 2_**...

Jake was considering his request when suddenly two scouts appeared on the horizon riding hard towards them. They landed their Ikrans and one said in an exited voice," A band of Nekxtukruyan hunters and warriors has entered our territory and are making their way here to hometree! We tried to intercept them but they pointed their bows at us ordering us out of the way! And they have Tireatupe and Ra'ttan with them as prisoners!"

" What?" Swoktang said with surprise and anger.

Jake's eyebrows came down hard and a look of anger came over his face. He looked over at Sotokan who nodded his understanding. He turned to his warriors and shouted a command…

" To arms! To arms!"


	8. Chapter 4 Enemies of the North Part 2

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 4 - Enemies of the North - Part 2

In a small clearing not far from the tree line of Darkwood, Nan'tspang was sitting cross-

legged on the ground, sharpening his knife. Seated around him were a dozen of his warriors. The flapping of Ikran wings caught his attention as he looked up to see the Nekxtukruyan hunter leader, Kydose Fearah, flying overhead with six of his hunters. Nan'tspang stood up as Kydose Fearah circled the clearing once and landed. His hunters landed next to him. He approached Nan'tspang.

"I see you Nan'tspang," he said.

Nan'tspang just stood and stared at him. Kydose Fearah's hunters murmured their discontent amongst themselves over Nan'tspang's blatant disrespect for their leader. Kydose Fearah, however, said nothing. This wasn't the first time that Nan'tspang had opening insulted him, and this was not the time or the place to discuss it.

The two leaders continued to stare at each other. Their dislike for each other was obvious. Kydose Fearah was one of the few clan members that did not fear Nan'tspang. Because of this, he rarely listened to Nan'tspang's poisoned speech about destroying the Omaticaya. In fact, on several occasions he had urged his people not to pay any heed to Nan'tspang's hate talk, but to instead practice tolerance for their neighbors to the south. But the people's fear of Nan'tspang combined with his intelligent rhetoric, put Kydose Fearah's views in the minority, which included his utter disdain for the clan uniting itself with their new "allies." To Kydose Fearah, the mere thought of it bordered on treachery.

Nan'tspang, being the clan leader's nephew, was next in line to be Olo'eyktan. But there had been wide speculation that the aging Olo'eyktan's favor lay with Kydose Fearah. This incensed Nan'tspang, and a plan to dispose of the hunter leader was already being thought up. In the meantime, however, he tolerated Kydose Fearah as an ally for the upcoming fight.

Kydose Fearah broke the silence, "Tsteu'tingay sent me here to fetch you. He wishes to speak to you. Shall I tell him you are on your way?"

Nan'tspang smiled a crooked smile. "You can tell him whatever you want, he said. "And the only fetching that will be done will be done by you, since you are his lap-dog,"

The hunters accompanying Kydose Fearah took a few steps toward Nan'tspang, barely able to tolerate him any longer. The warriors accompanying Nan'tspang took a few steps forward as well. Kydose Fearah motioned for his hunters to step back. Before he could say anything further, one of his hunters pointed to the sky in the south. A scout flying on his Ikran came towards them at break-neck speed. He landed and quickly dismounted.

The scout was nearly out of breath when he spoke. "Two… Ikran riders approach… from the south… they are… Omaticaya."

Nan'tspang's eyes lit up at these words. He shouted a command to his warriors and they all jumped on their Ikrans.

"Wait!" shouted Kydose Fearah. "We must inform the Olo'eyktan immediately!"

"Go ahead," replied Nan'tspang as he and his warriors flew due south to intercept the unsuspecting Omaticaya. Kydose Fearah hesitated for a moment. He knew he should report what was going on to the clan leader. But he did not want Nan'tspang to do anything foolish in the meantime. He ordered the scout to report his findings to Tsteu'tingay. Kydose Fearah and his hunters quickly flew due south after Nan'tspang.

Tireatupe and Ra'ttan were still flying north when Ra'ttan suddenly stood high up on his Ikran and scanned the air in front of them.

"We have company," he said.

"How many?" asked Tireatupe.

"Many," replied Ra'ttan. "A dozen at least."

"A dozen?" asked Tireatupe.

He was surprised. He had never been approached by this many Nekxtukruyan before. Usually it was just a couple of scouts that would fly out and meet him. He suddenly felt uneasy. They scanned the horizon for any sign of the riders. They soon appeared, flying straight toward them. Ra'ttan was right. There were many of them. Tireatupe quickly counted… twenty. Then he realized something else… they were not scouts.

He and Ra'ttan exchanged apprehensive looks before they slowed their Ikrans down and held up their hands in a gesture of greeting. The greeting was met with twelve Black Spear Clan warriors suddenly breaking rank and forming a circle around them. At their head was their leader, Nan'tspang. Tireatupe's heart sank at seeing him. With the warriors was a smaller group of hunters. They formed a smaller circle directly above.

Suddenly the warriors drew their bows and took aim at the two Omaticaya leaders. Ra'ttan instinctively reached for his bow.

"No, Ra'ttan!" Tireatupe shouted. "No!"

Ra'ttan's kept his hand on his bow as he looked around him, trying to comprehend what was happening. An arrow suddenly sped right past his head; he could clearly feel the wind that it created. He looked in the direction it came from. The warrior quickly notched another arrow and pointed it at him. Nan'tspang spoke.

"That was a warning shot," he said. "The next one will not miss."

Ra'ttan slowly removed his hand from his bow.

Nan'tspang smiled, "Good boy. Now down… both of you!"

Tireatupe and Ra'ttan landed their Ikrans and dismounted as both the warriors and hunters dismounted in a ring around them. The warriors still had their bows drawn toward them.

"Drop your weapons to the ground… slowly," Nan'tspang commanded.

The two Omaticaya did as they were told, starting with their knives, then bows, then arrows. They stepped away from them as a hunter quickly gathered them up.

Tireatupe looked at Nan'tspang.

"The courtesy of your people is not what it used to be," he said.

Nan'tspang walked up to Tireatupe and without warning, punched him square in the face. Tireatupe toppled to the ground as Ra'ttan rushed to his aid.

"You will not speak unless spoken to," Nan'tspang said.

Tireatupe looked at him in surprise before painfully making his way back to his feet. His mouth was bleeding badly. Ra'ttan's eyes flashed with an anger he was having a hard time controlling. Kydose Fearah looked on intently. He wanted to intervene, but he and his hunters were too outnumbered.

You are trespassing on our territory," Nan'tspang said. "And therefore you shall be treated accordingly."

"We have done no such thing," Tireatupe replied. "We are still well south of your borders, and even if you had not intercepted us, we still would have waited until one of your scouts found us and escorted us into your homeland. Such is tradition."

"_Such is tradition_," Nan'tspang replied, mockingly. "Do not speak to me about traditions that do not exist anymore, scout. And you are wrong. You are trespassing. This grassland belongs to us now, as does your forest, and as does your precious Hometree."

Tireatupe and Ra'ttan just stared at him, not knowing what to make of what they were hearing.

Tireatupe finally spoke. "This grassland is neutral territory, as arranged by an agreement between our peoples well before you were born. And our forest and our Hometree belongs to only one people… the Omaticaya."

"Not anymore," Nan'tspang replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Tireatupe.

"You shall see," Nan'tspang answered as he walked towards him.

...

Far to the north of the Black Spear Clan's territory, a barren, lifeless, treeless land stretched for miles in all directions. The land was covered by a brown dust that threatened to choke anything that set foot on it.

In the middle of this land was a ring of tall, sheer cliffs that surrounded a flat featureless area. This area was now covered with thousands of bonfires as tall, brown-skinned creatures danced wildly around them. In their clawed hands they held spears which they stabbed into the air and on the ground as they screamed and howled.

Suddenly a wild cry went up as a group of large Sturmbeest were released amongst them from a passage on the north side. The creatures quickly descended upon the helpless Sturmbeest who cried out in fear. Their cries suddenly turned into screams of pain as they were attacked with claws, teeth, and spears. Within moments, they were completely ripped to pieces, as the creatures devoured both flesh and bone.

High above, a group of Ikrans were let loose and flew amongst the giant bat-like creatures that circled above. The creatures swarmed over the Ikrans and soon the only thing left of them was their blood as it rained down onto the ground. The creatures on ground raised their spears over their heads and let the blood fall on them as they continued to howl in victory.

High above them, on a ledge that overlooked the valley, a lone figure dressed in a brown robe sat and watched the carnage below with delight. The hood on his head was pulled back slightly, revealing his slanted, yellow eyes. It smiled, revealing a row of pointed teeth…

"Soon, my pets," it growled, "Very soon."

...

Dusk had fallen upon the forest as the bioluminescence slowly came to life. The sun had set and Polyphemus was high in the sky, shining in all its glory. The night was warm and a slight breeze rustled the grasses outside of Hometree. Inside the Atrium, a festival was being celebrated. It was the Awpo Tirey - the celebration of One Life. A ceremony to mark the acceptance of two lives becoming one. Some called it the mating ceremony.

The Atrium was packed with clan members. White Crysium flower streamers were hung everywhere as they wrapped around each of the large columns that supported Hometree and then criss-crossed to the other columns creating a white canopy. Mixed in with the Crysiums were a dazzling array of brightly colored flowers. It was a beautiful sight as the sweet fragrance floated gently down amongst the people.

A cheer erupted as the guests of honor, Txon'taron and Ninat, made their way down one of the tree branch ramps and onto the ground level. They were both wearing pure white loincloths. Resting on Txon'taron's head was a band of white flower petals. Ninat was wearing the feather necklace Txon'taron had given her just the other day. Tied to one side of her hair were three other colorful feathers that hung down over her ear and to the top of her slender shoulder. In her hair were tiny purple and silver stones which dazzled in the light of the fires that had been set. They were an amazing looking pair.

Their guests showered them with congratulations and best wishes. Jake and Neytiri were among them. Neytiri walked up to Ninat and hugged her.

"Congratulations my sister," she said. "My heart swells with the happiness that I feel for you."

Ninat smiled brightly at her, "Thank you, my Tsahik."

The festivities continued as food and drink made their way to all the clan members. The sound of soft music and singing flowed over the crowd. There were smiling faces everywhere. Txon'taron and Ninat where sitting at a table reserved for them on one side of the Atrium. It was slightly elevated to give them a better view of their guests. In the middle of the party clan members danced and laughed. Txen Txe'lan was dancing with an attractive female Na'vi as they held hands and spun their bodies around each other. They were quite good, and received an ovation from the Omaticaya standing near them. Txen Txe'lan bowed low.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, smiling.

He then looked over at Fnu_aw who was standing alone near the edge of the Atrium. His smile got bigger and he whispered something in the ear of his female companion. She giggled as he spoke then ran off toward Fnu_aw. She reached him, grabbed his hands, and pulled him towards the dance floor. Fnu_aw's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" he exclaimed.

But his protests went un-heeded as the female Na'vi wrapped her arms around him and started to dance. Fnu-aw looked like he was about to die. He had no idea how to dance and it was painfully obvious. He looked around desperately for some way of escape. As he did, he saw Txen Txe'lan standing nearby laughing hysterically. Fnu_aw suddenly understood what his friend had done.

He glared at Txen Txe'lan and said, "I'll get you for this."

Txen Txe'lan laughed louder.

Nearby, hunters Kiyevanie and Apxatxe'lan were conversing and sipping on Kava bowls. They were the same age and had both graduated from the classification training together recently. They had been friends since childhood. For as long as they could remember, all they ever dreamt about was becoming hunters. That dream was now a reality as they both stood proud amongst their people as one of them. Vee'tezsh walked over to them.

"Hello ladies," he said. "Enjoying the party?

"Very much so, thank you," Apxatxe'lan replied.

"How about you, Vee'tezsh, are you enjoying yourself?" Kiyevanie asked.

"Yes, quite a bit," he replied, before continuing. "I am still nursing a bruised ego from that little display you put on with the two arrows the other day. Perhaps you can show me how you did that sometime?"

"Sure," Kiyevanie said. "Although it may take some time. Warriors do not learn as fast as hunters do." She smiled at her joke.

Vee'tezsh smiled back. "Ha ha. We shall see about that."

They looked at each other for a moment before he nodded his head. "Well I am off to sleep now. Sotokan has an early morning training session planned for tomorrow. I look forward to learning that bow trick of yours soon though."

"I will set a time aside for it," Kiyevanie said, smiling brightly.

Vee'tezsh smiled as well before making his way up into Hometree to his hammock.

Apxatxe'lan watched him leave then turned back to Kiyevanie.

"What was that all about?" she asked her friend.

"I am not sure," Kiyevanie replied. She then paused for a moment before continuing. "What do you think of him?"

Apxatxe'lan pondered the question for a moment.

"He is handsome, in a rugged sort of way," she said. "But then again, he is a warrior, and they all pretty much look like that." She then looked at her friend. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Kiyevanie. "I was just asking."

Apxatxe'lan was about to say something else when Sa'guna approached them holding two Kava bowls. She took the Kava bowls the two young hunters were holding and handed them the ones she was carrying.

"That Kava is too watered down," she said. "Here, try this. I made it myself."

The two hunters looked at their new Kava bowls nervously…

Txon'taron and Ninat soon said their good-byes and made their way up into Hometree to their new bungalow. Jake and Neytiri waved to them and then made their way out to the edge of the Atrium. There they saw Mo'at and Di'Ana, a clan elder, playing with their children. Mo'at was dancing with Silwanin as Di'Ana tickled Tommy. The boy squealed with delight.

Mo'at and Di'Ana were close friends, and the children saw her more as an aunt than anything else. Neytiri looked on, her face beaming with pride. Jake was watching too, but his attention kept being pulled away to the north as he searched for any sign of Tireatupe and Ra'ttan. They should have been back by now.

Swoktang made his way through the crowd of people and stood next to Jake. He had a worried look on his face.

"Any sign of them?" he asked without taking his eyes off the horizon.

"No, not yet," Jake replied.

Swoktang looked at Jake.

"I would like to set out and look for them."

Jake was considering his request when suddenly two scouts appeared on the horizon riding hard towards them. They landed their Ikrans and one said in an exited voice, "A band of Nekxtukruyan hunters and warriors has entered our territory and are making their way here to Hometree! We tried to intercept them but they pointed their bows at us ordering us out of the way! And they have Tireatupe and Ra'ttan with them as prisoners!"

"What?" Swoktang said with surprise and anger.

Jake's eyebrows came down hard, his ears flattened and a look of anger came over his face. He looked over at Sotokan who nodded his understanding. He turned to his warriors and shouted a command.

"To arms! To Arms!"

The Atrium was soon a scene of chaos as clan members fled up into Hometree and warriors ran out into the field, fully armed.

Neytiri looked at Mo'at and Di'Ana. "Take the children inside, quickly!" she said.

Mo'at picked Silwanin up as Di'Ana picked up Tommy. The two elders rushed them inside of Hometree.

In the distance, the unmistakable caw of Ikrans could be heard. They soon appeared in the night sky as they approached Hometree. All around Hometree, Omaticaya bows were pointed skyward. Excited shouts and calls went up into the night air. The band of Nekxtukruya flew their Ikrans low over the Omaticaya before landing on a field nearby. Three dozen Omaticaya warriors quickly surrounded them, pointing spears and bows alike.

The Nekxtukruya dismounted and stood in a group as they looked around them, unmoved by the show of force. At their head was Nan'tspang, staring defiantly at Sotokan who had leveled his spear at Nan'tspang's chest. The two warrior leaders stared at each other for several moments. They were tremendous rivals. Each one's clan boasting the other was the better warrior. There would be only one way to settle that talk, and it looked as if that day was drawing Omaticaya shouted angry words when they saw Tireatupe and Ra'ttan. They had been beaten. Open wounds were on their faces. They were barely conscious. Their hands were bound and each had a Black Spear Clan member holding their queues with one hand, and a knife up to their throats with the other. Their Ikrans each had a rope tied around their necks and where being held be two other members of the Black Spear Clan.

Swoktang's body trembled with rage when he saw his brother. He unsheathed his knife and took a step towards Nan'tspang. Kiyevanie grabbed one of his arms and held him back.

"Peace my brother," she said. "I am as angry as you, but let our Olo'eyktan handle this."

Swoktang sheathed his knife and looked on, still visibly angry.

Jake and Neytiri approached Nan'tspang until they were just a few steps away. Nan'tspang smirked and said, "Is there no one here with the authority to speak with me?" He pointed his finger at Jake. "Surely not you. I wish to speak with a Na'vi, not a human imposter."

Sotokan spoke, his spear still pointed at Nan'tspang's chest. "You will speak with our Olo'eyktan or you will speak with no one."

Nan'tspang looked murderously at Sotokan before turning back to Jake.

"Very well, I…" he began to say.

Jake cut him off, "Before you say another word, you will release your two prisoners. I am not asking you, I am telling you. And I will only tell you once."

Nan'tspang glared dangerously at Jake. Jake met his stare without flinching. Nan'tspang motioned for the prisoners to be released. They unceremoniously pushed Tireatupe and Ra'ttan away. The two stumbled toward their people.

Swoktang rushed over to his brother, and with the help of several other clan members, they walked both wounded members back into the Atrium. There, Nienna and the healer leader Nessa quickly tended to them.

Nan'tspang spoke. "That is what happens to all trespassers. And that is what will happen to you all … and worse … if you do not leave our lands."

A confused look came over Jake's face.

"Your lands?" he asked. "And just what are _your_ lands?"

"All that you see around you," replied Nan'tspang. "All that you are standing on. This is our land now. I hereby claim it to be such."

All around, Omaticaya stood and stared at the Nekxtukruyan warrior leader, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Jake continued.

"And by what right do you think you have to claim these lands by?" he asked.

Nan'tspang's voice lowered to a dangerous tone as his eyes flashed with anger.

"By the right of my dead children," he said. "By the right of my dead mate. By the right of hundreds of my people's loved ones whose bones are now buried in the ground. Buried in the ground because of you!"

"I am sorry for your people's losses," Jake said. "But what does that have to do with me or my people?"

"_Your_ people are the ones responsible for their deaths!" Nan'tspang was now shouting loudly. "You humans… who came to this world uninvited, took what you wanted, and killed when you could not have it! We did not ask to be attacked! We did not deserve it! We kept to ourselves, minded our own business. We wanted nothing to do with the war that _your_ people started. But war came to us regardless. Like treacherous cowards _your_ people attacked us without warning and without cause. Our loved ones were unarmed and defenseless, but still _your _people slaughtered them without mercy. And here you stand now, smug and comfortable, reaping the rewards of a world that is not yours. Your mate alive and well, your children growing up healthy… while mine lay buried in this Eywa-forsaken ground!"

His voice was reaching a fever pitch. His muscles were tense. His eyes stared wildly at Jake. Jake coolly returned his stare.

"As I said, my heart is broken at your loss…"

"You know nothing of the loss that I speak!" Nan'tspang shouted, cutting him off.

Jake continued, "You are wrong. Have you forgotten that I and my people fought the humans as well? Have you forgotten that my people were killed as well? Have you forgotten that hundreds of Na'vi from several clans were killed as well? We have all suffered… all of us. We are brothers in this, you and I. Brothers to see to the rebuilding of our people. To the rebuilding of their hearts and minds. Our people long to heal, and as their leaders we must nurture that longing, so that all may live in peace once more."Nan'tspang stared darkly at Jake for a long moment.

"Brotherhood and peace," he said. "You speak of things that you know nothing about. You are a human Jakesully. As much as you try to pass for one of our people, you are still a human, and you have the heart of a human. A human heart knows of only two things… greed and death. Both of these things you have brought to our world… and both of these things I shall see wiped from it."

"If it is war you are talking about, that would be a foolish move on your part, "Jake said. "Your clan greatly outnumbers mine, but you know full well that our allies will join forces with us. Hiyik and her people will answer our call, as will all the horse clans of the Great Plains. We will all stand united once more, as we have in the past. We have done nothing to you Nan'tspang… nothing. And you are wrong. I am no longer a human. I am Na'vi. I am one of the people. Loved by the people, and accepted by the people. The Omaticaya fought the same enemy you did five years ago and Omaticaya died the same way you did in that fight. Like it or not, that makes us brothers.

Nan'tspang continued to stare at Jake as Jake continued, "I am no longer a human. You are angry at an enemy that no longer exists. My human body is buried in the ground you now stand on. My human life is buried with it. The humans are not my people any longer."

He motioned at the Na'vi standing around him. "These are my people now. These are my brothers and sisters. If the humans come back, I will fight them, side by side with my people."

He pointed his finger at Nan'tspang.

"You are angered that the humans attacked you without cause," he said. "But yet that is exactly what you want to do to us. I do not wish this to happen, but if you force our hand, we will act."

Nan'tspang slowly turned towards his warriors and motioned to them. They quickly mounted their Ikrans. He walked up to his, paused, and then looked back at Jake. His voice was menacing as he spoke.

"Heed my words… _human_. A great shadow will soon befall you. Uniting your precious allies will do you no good, for we have harnessed the power of the Nang tiran mune'kinam."

A sudden silence fell upon all of the Omaticaya, shocked at what they just heard. Jake looked around at his people and saw faces painted with expressions of fear. Nan'tspang laughed as his threat hit its mark. He mounted his Ikran and with a mighty cry, launched into the air as his warriors followed closely behind.

Kydose Fearah, who had remained silent the whole time, looked at Jake with sorrow in his eyes. He felt compelled to apologize to him and his people, but he could not find the words. He had suffered at the hands of the humans as well, but he knew that was not the fault of Jake and the Omaticaya. He silently mounted his Ikran with his hunters and took off into the night sky, leaving the Omaticaya with their minds racing.

Jake looked at Neytiri.

"That last thing that he said… what the hell was he talking about?"

Neytiri turned toward Jake with fear in her eyes.

"The Nang tiran mune'kinam," she said. "The wolves that walk on two legs…"

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for chapter 5 - The Journey Begins

_**Preview of chapter 5**_...

The male Toruk then wheeled back around and sped toward the cluster of boulders that was its nesting place. On the top of one of the boulders, his mate lay motionless. Her body had finally succumbed to the poison that had infected it.

The male Toruk landed near her. He sniffed her and nudged her with his head. She did not move. He let out a soft whimper as he tried to wake her up. But she would not awaken… she was gone. He suddenly let out a massive scream that could be heard for miles and launched himself into the air, hell bent on revenge…


	9. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins Part 1

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 5 - The Journey Begins - Part 1

The sun had just barely risen over the mountains. A new day was dawning, but the hearts and minds of the people were heavy with trepidation over the events of the previous night.

In the large shadow cast by New Hometree, a group of warriors were gathered. Several of them were standing around six others that had formed a ring around a solitary figure. They circled the figure cautiously, not wanting to get too close. The figure stood motionless, like a statue. Its heavily muscled body was tense, its breath slow and even, its eyes following the movements of its adversaries. It was taller and broader than the others surrounding it. Its head was completely shaven except for a jet black braided Mohawk that was tied behind its neck and dropped down just past its shoulders. Its queue hung lower, just past its waist. Its left shoulder bore a large scar… the result of a human weapon. The wooden staff it was holding rested comfortably in its blue hands. It waited…

Then, one of the warriors yelled a war cry and charged the figure, wielding two wooden knives. The figure suddenly sprang into action. It brought the edge of the staff up and struck the warrior in the chest, knocking him back and knocking the breath out of him. The figure then brought the edge of the staff down on the back of the warrior's head, knocking him to the ground and out of the fight…

Two more warriors attacked. They wielded wooden spears. The figure parried their attacks and swung his staff low, striking one of the warriors on the legs. The warrior fell to the ground. He tried to stand back up, but the figure swung his staff and cracked him on the side of the head. The warrior fell unconscious. The second warrior stabbed at the figure with his spear. The figure side stepped and the spear went harmlessly past him. The figure made a fist with his hand and swung the back of it at the warrior, striking him in the forehead and knocking him down…

The three remaining warriors attacked at the same time, all with spears. The figure gave ground as it fended off the barrage of attacks now aimed at it. It waited for an opening and stepped forward, kicking at the nearest warrior. The flat of its foot struck the warrior in the stomach with such force, his entire body was lifted off the ground and he fell face first in the grass.

The other two warriors continued to swing their spears at the figure. The figure parried, struck, parried, struck, trying to gain space between it and the others. It worked. The two warriors backed off to re-group, and as they did, the figure launched its attack. It took a few steps forward and jumped into the air, and with a mighty yell, swung its staff over its head and down on the nearest warrior. The warrior brought his spear up to defend against the blow, but the force was too strong. The staff came crashing down on the warrior's spear, splitting it clean in half and striking him between the eyes. He fell to the ground and did not get back up.

The other warrior started to back up, suddenly filled with doubt. The figure pursued him, walking casually forward while twirling the staff around its body. The warrior soon backed up against a small tree… he was trapped. He yelled his war cry and launched himself at the figure, stabbing at it three times with his wooden spear. The figure blocked the attacks and then swung its staff around, knocking the spear out of the warriors hands. As he did, the warrior rushed the figure and tackled it to the ground. The figure quickly grabbed onto the warrior and rolled, sweeping the warrior underneath him. It used its knees to pin the warrior down, and then produced a wooden knife from its waistband. It held it up to the warrior's throat…

" Do you yield?" it asked.

" I yield," the warrior replied.

The figure nodded, then helped the warrior up.

" I cannot believe you blocked those attacks I aimed at you," the warrior said," I thought for sure they would be to fast."

Sotokan smiled," They were very fast indeed, but remember, it is the quality of the strikes that count. Next time, slow the attack down just a little, tighten your grip on the spear, then thrust at your opponent. That way, the force of your attack will knock him off balance. Then you will own him."

The warrior nodded his understanding." I will remember," he said.

" Good," Sotokan replied," Now go help the healers tend to the others."

The warrior hurried off, and as he did, Vee'tezsh walked up to his captain.

" You went a little hard on them," he commented.

" They can expect no less from the warriors of the Black Spear Clan," Sotokan replied." When the battle comes, they must be ready."

" So you believe that war is coming?" Vee'tezsh asked.

" If the Wolves of the North have truly resurfaced, then war is inevitable," Sotokan replied.

Vee'tezsh nodded, he knew that Sotokan was right." Do you really think that the Black Spear Clan has allied themselves with those scourges?" he asked.

Sotokan looked at his long time friend. His answer was short and blunt." If they have, then this war may already be over…"

...

High up in New Hometree, Jake and Neytiri were conversing on their flat, just outside of their bungalow. Their children were staying with Mo'at for the time being. Neytiri was sitting on the hammock that hung just outside the doorway while Jake paced back and forth in front of her, shaking his head.

" The wolves that walk on two legs," he said to himself. He then looked at Neytiri." Are you telling me that there are friggin werewolves on Pandora?"

Neytiri looked at him with a confused look on her face." I do not understand…were-wolves," she said.

Jake waved his hand in front of himself, dismissing his last question. He stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest. He sighed deeply to relax himself, then asked," Do they go by any other names besides the Nang tiran mune'kinam?

" They go by many names," Neytiri replied." The Wolves of the North… the Terror… the Shadow of the North. But their most common name is the Nantutean."

" Wolf-men, huh? Well, that would make sense," Jake said, still shaking his head." Alright. Tell me everything. What they are, where they come from… everything."

" We do not know exactly what they are," Neytiri said," They came from a land far to the north, many centuries ago, during the time of the first songs. There is a legend that says they used to be Na'vi at one time, that they were a great and mighty tribe numbering into the thousands. They flourished in their land and lived in peace with the nature around them. But for reasons unknown, they began to scorn Eywa, and eventually turned their backs on her. They began to abuse their lands, taking more than they needed and killing the animals for reasons other than food. It is said Eywa punished them, choking their land in dust, wiping out their resources and food supply. Many of them perished. The ones that survived scavenged for what food they could find. When no food could be found, they fed on each other…"

Jake listened intently as Neytiri continued…

" This went on for a time before they migrated south, out of desperation. They came upon a green and fertile land, inhabited by another Na'vi clan. The Nantutean attacked this clan and wiped them out. They lived there for several years before they began to abuse this land as well. The vegetation died, and the animals fled. The land was soon left barren, and lifeless. So once again, the Nantutean moved south. They soon came upon another Na'vi tribe… the Black Spear Clan… and their home, Brightwood, as it was called then. The two tribes battled, and both sides suffered great loss. The Nantutean retreated, but soon re-grouped and received reinforcements as more or their people poured in from the north. They were soon poised to launch another attack."

"The Olo'eyktan of the Black Spear Clan, Tirea'tiran, knew that his people would not be able to repel another attack, and so he journeyed to the Tree of Souls, and prayed to Eywa for help. It is said Toruk came to him as he prayed. This was seen as a sign that Eywa heard his prayer. Tirea'tiran became the first Toruk Makto, and traveled to the other Na'vi tribes. The tribes united under his banner and traveled with him back to Brightwood. There, another great battle took place as the Nantutean launched their attack. It was a terrible battle as both sides suffered unimaginable loss. But Tirea'tiran and his allies were victorious, killing the Nantutean leader and sending the rest of his people fleeing north back to the lands they had taken. Tirea'tiran wanted to give chase, but his army had lost over half of its warriors, and they did not have the strength to do so.

There was so much destruction. So many of the people had lost their lives. The tribes were in utter dismay, and their hearts were filled with grief. It was the first Time of Great Sorrow. However, Tirea'tiran made a pact with the other clan leaders, and they all agreed that if the Shadow of the North ever cast itself across any of their peoples, they would unite once more, and go to war."

" What happened to the Nantutean after that?" Jake asked.

" They resided in the land they had stolen, far to the north of Brightwood. Legend says they vowed vengeance on the Na'vi, that they would never rest until all the tribes were killed off. It would be centuries before their numbers recovered, and during that time, they lived in their barren and lifeless wasteland. They were leaderless, and the people did whatever they could to survive… which included feeding on each other again. One of the only creatures that survived in this land was the viperwolf. The people began to study them intently… their hunting habits, the way they moved, the way they communicated with each other. They soon adopted these traits, copying what the viperwolves would do, which included eating their prey raw. During this time the bodies of the people began to change, as they slowly became acclimated to the environment they lived in. They became more like animals than people. They hunted in packs, and mostly at night. They had learned to survive in their desolate land… but their eyes always looked to the south, to the green in the far distance…"

" Every once in great while, a leader would arise amongst them, and unite them. When this happened, they would launch their attack on the rest of the Na'vi tribes to the south. Four more times this has happened, and four more times our tribes united under Toruk Makto and fought them off with great loss. My grandfather's grandfather was the last Toruk Makto to lead our tribes against them."

Jake stood, considering her words.

" Five times they have attacked our people," he said," Each time causing a Time of Great Sorrow, and each time Toruk Makto has united the clans and fought them off. So these Nantutean have been responsible for every Time of Great Sorrow there has ever been?"

" Yes." Neytiri replied.

" And if they have been defeated five times, why hasn't anyone pursued them back to their lands and finished them?" Jake asked.

" Someone tried once," replied Neytiri," After the third Time of Great Sorrow, Toruk Makto decided to take what was left of his army and launch an attack on their lands. But that campaign ended in disaster. The land that the Nantutean call home is in constant shadow. The sky is always covered with dark clouds and the ground is featureless and choked with dust. Toruk Makto's army became disoriented and lost. When this happened, they were ambushed by remnants of the Nantutean army. Many of our people were killed in that attack. Toruk Makto was able to escape with a handful of his warriors. Since that time, no one has dared to enter their territory."

Jake started to pace back and forth again, his arms still folded across his chest as he absorbed everything Neytiri was telling him. He stopped and turned to her once more.

" How large was the last Nantutean army that attacked our people?" he asked.

Neytiri looked at him for a moment. She hesitated, then answered," They had ten thousand warriors."

Jake's eyes went wide." Ten thousand?" he asked, shocked by her answer." And can we expect this new army to be just as big?"

" More than likely, yes," she replied.

Jake stood still, considering every word he was hearing from her, calculating in his head.

" And each time our people have been able to raise an army big enough to match that?" he asked.

" Yes," Neytiri replied," We only had two thousand warriors when we fought the humans, but remember, many more were still on their way by the time the war broke out. There are many clans to the far west and to the south that did not have time to gather and make the journey. But when it was over and they did finally arrive, they were many."

Jake nodded." I remember," he said.

" But Jake," she continued," All of the tribes have been weakened from the war with the humans. We are not at full strength… and the Nantutean are. There is no way we could muster the army that we have been able to in times past. Even if we had the Black Spear Clan to unite with us, we would still be outnumbered. But now that they have allied themselves with the Nantutean, that puts their numbers at eleven thousand. We cannot raise an army that size… not now. Not even with Toruk. Which brings up another problem… It is not guaranteed that Toruk will accept you again. No one has ever been Toruk Makto twice. And without him, not all of the tribes will unite."

" It would be in their best interest if they did," Jake replied," They stand a better chance united with us then they do fighting on their own."

" That is true," Neytiri said," But each clan has its own beliefs and traditions, and for some, without Toruk Makto's call to arms, they will not come."

Jake looked at his mate for a long moment.

" You're just full of good news aren't you?" he said sarcastically.

" I am just speaking the truth," Neytiri replied.

" I know," Jake said, then continued," Why haven't you mentioned these Nantutean to me before?"

Neytiri looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

" I am sorry my love," she said," I should have. I honestly did not think we would have to worry about them in our lifetime. I am sorry."

Jake smiled at her." It's alright. I'm not angry with you. I'm just worried about what the future holds…"

Jake looked at the ground for a moment. He looked back at Neytiri.

" If the Black Spear Clan has always been our allies, why have they united with the Nantutean?" he asked.

" I think we got some of the answer from Nan'tspang," Neytiri replied." But I do not think that all of the clan shares his beliefs. Their Olo'eyktan, Tsteu'tingay, is a great man… a man of honor. He was close friends with my father, and I have known him since I was young. I do not know what has come over him, but I would suggest meeting with him to find out. My mother should also come, for she knows him well."

" Alright," Jake said." I will send one of the scouts out to make the arrangements…"

...

Darkwood was a massive forest. Its dark trees and foliage stretched for miles in all directions. In the middle of this vast forest was a giant tree, towering above the rest. It was every bit as large as Hometree, and it was here that the Nekxtukruya… The Black Spear Clan… made their home.

Dark blue-skinned Na'vi went about their daily routines much the same way the Omaticaya did. Water was being whisked up from the nearby stream, children were playing in a dark field while their parents looked on, and gatherers were returning from a successful forage into the forest with baskets full of nuts and berries. A short distance away, however, in a clearing surrounded by tall trees, scores of Nekxtukruyan hunters and warriors were practicing their craft, sharpening the blades of their weapons and tightening their bowstrings… all in preparation for the coming war…

Near the treeline, another group of Nekxtukruya were gathered. Two of them were talking angrily to each other. Suddenly, one of them hit the other in the face, knocking him to the ground…

Tsteu'tingay stood over his nephew Nan'tspang, who was the one on the ground, his nose bleeding badly. The mighty Olo'eyktan pointed a finger at him.

" How dare you go to the Omaticaya and demand things that are not yours to demand!" Tsteu'tingay yelled. He was livid.

Nearby, Kydose Fearah was standing with his arms folded across his chest, watching intently. He had reported to Tsteu'tingay all that had transpired at Hometree. Several of his hunters stood around him…

Nan'tspang started to get up." Please Great One, I only…"

His words were cut short as Tsteu'tingay back-handed him across the face and sent him crashing back to the ground again. Nan'tspang drew his knife from his waistband. As he did, he suddenly saw half a dozen bows drawn at him, each being held by Kydose Fearah and his hunters. He stared murderously at the hunter leader.

" Lower your bows!" boomed Tsteu'tingay. He then looked at his nephew as he drew his own knife." Are you challenging me, boy?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Nan'tspang hesitated for a moment, his body was trembling with rage. He wanted nothing more than to bury his knife in the Olo'eyktan's throat, but now was not the time. He slowly put his knife down.

" Great One," he said," I only wished to express our greatness to our enemies."

" Our greatness will be demonstrated by the decisions that I make, not by the ones you make," the clan leader retorted," This allegiance you have formed with the Nantutean has swelled your head. As I have said before, no order has been given to attack the Omaticaya… That order may never be given. But if it is, it will be given by me, and not your wolf-friends."

" But my family…" Nan'tspang began to say.

" My family was killed by the humans too!" yelled Tsteu'tingay," Do you think you are the only one that lost someone they loved? Do you think you are the only one who has suffered? We all have! All of us! You are not the only one with pain in his heart, Nan'tspang. We all feel the same pain."

Nan'tspang stood up and pointed to the south." And the reason for that pain is there, living smugly in their paradise, reaping the rewards of our world."

" The Omaticaya live there," replied Tsteu'tingay," They have been living there for centuries now. They have been our allies on more than one occasion, their blood spilling on the ground right next to the blood of our people."

" But those _allies _now harbor the enemy," Nan'tspang retorted. He turned toward the warriors that had now gathered around them." The same enemy that came here and slaughtered our loved ones as they begged for their lives! The same enemy that took without asking, and gave nothing in return… nothing but death!"

The warriors around him started to murmur there agreement . Nan'tspang continued…

" The Omaticaya say they have suffered, but yet they have invited more than two dozen of the enemy to live amongst them! One of the enemy now stands as their Olo'eyktan! Well, I say that makes the Omaticaya the enemy now!"

The warriors now started to shout as well, as Nan'tspang continued to ignite the anger in their hearts. Kydose Fearah looked around nervously. Tsteu'tingay stood and stared at his nephew without showing emotion. He could feel the balance of power shifting away from him. He had to act. He drew his knife again from his waistband and pointed it at Nan'tspang.

" I asked if you were challenging me… you did not give me an answer."

Nan'tspang stared darkly at his uncle. He was a mighty warrior, but he had doubt in his heart about whether he could actually kill Tsteu'tingay in a fair fight. He looked around and saw all eyes were on him. He looked back at Tsteu'tingay.

" I do not wish to challenge you Great One." The words burned like acid in his heart. The balance of power had shifted back to the Olo'eyktan.

" Then I expect you to keep your tongue behind your teeth," said Tsteu'tingay," The only reason I tolerate you at all is because it was your mother's dying wish that I look after you…"

A scout suddenly appeared on the southern horizon. He landed his Ikran and spoke to the Olo'eyktan…

" Great One, a group of Omaticaya is requesting an audience with you. Jakesully and Neytiri are amongst them… as is Mo'at."

Tsteu'tingay's eyes went wide at the mention of Mo'at. She and Eytukan had been his friends years ago. He ordered Kydose Fearah and six of his hunters to accompany him. He looked at Nan'tspang.

" You stay here," he said sharply," I do not want your mouth to cause anymore trouble than it already has."

He climbed on his Ikran and flew south with his hunter escort. Nan'tspang watched until his uncle disappeared from view. He then climbed onto his own Ikran and flew due north.

...

After flying for a long time, Nan'tspang finally reached the barren land that belonged to the Nantutean. He approached the circle of cliffs that the army was being housed in, making sure to stay low enough away from the giant stingbats that flew overhead. He landed his Ikran near the mouth of the cave that lead to the interior of the cliffs. A robed figure walked slowly out and approached him.

He had several other Nantutean with them. They eyed Nan'tspang suspiciously. Nan'tspang looked at them in contempt. They were roughly the same height and weight as him. Their brown skin was overlapped with darker brown stripes that ran the entire length of their thin, muscular bodies. Their fingers and toes were tipped with long claws. Their yellow eyes were narrow and slanted upwards. Their ears were larger and came to a point. Their teeth were sharp and pointed. Their hair were jet black braided mohawks that fell behind their backs next to the queues that dropped to their waist.

The robed figure was taller than the others. He was the leader of the Nantutean. The one who had united them once again, and the one who had promised them victory over the Na'vi. He looked at Nan'tspang and noticed he was bleeding from his mouth and nose.

" Are there issues that I should be made aware of?" it growled.

" Nothing that I cannot handle," replied Nan'tspang," Tsteu'tingay has flown to meet with Jakesully. His heart is starting to doubt our plan."

" If he becomes a problem, he must be killed immediately," the robed figure replied,' Then you can become Olo'eyktan and reap the rewards coming to you." He looked at Nan'tspang again." If you are worthy, that is…"

He motioned to three of the Nantutean standing next to him. They produced knives from their waistbands and suddenly attacked Nan'tspang, who drew his own knife…

A short time later, all three Nantutean lay dead on the ground with Nan'tspang standing over them, wiping off his knife. The robed figure laughed darkly.

" Good, very good," it growled," You will make a fine Olo'eyktan."

Nan'tspang looked up at him, irritated.

" We need to put the games aside," he said," Jakesully and the rest of the Omaticaya know that war is coming. They also know their only hope is to unite the other Na'vi tribes. He will attempt to become Toruk Makto again. If he is successful, he will be able to unite the tribes once more, and maybe others. This could prove difficult for us."

The robed figure smiled darkly and said," Do not worry about the pitiful Toruks. My pets are already dealing with them."

Nan'tspang looked at the robed figure in confusion." And what exactly are they doing to them?" he asked.

The figure's smile got wider.

" Killing them all…"

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 2

_**Preview of part 2**_...

Neytiri understood at once what had happened. She walked over to Jake and knelt down next to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her head against his, trying to comfort him in her own moment of anguish. The great Toruks were no more. The mighty creatures that the Na'vi celebrated in both dance and song had been wiped from the face of the planet. Neytiri pressed her eyes shut at the thought of what this all meant…

" Jake," she whispered," I am afraid for our people."


	10. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins Part 2

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 5 - The Journey Begins - Part 2

Jake was waiting in the middle of the grassland that separated the Omaticaya's territory from the Nekxtukruya's. Neytiri, Mo'at, Sotokan and six of his warriors were with him. They saw Tsteu'tingay approaching with his escorts. They landed their Ikrans and Tsteu'tingay approached Jake.

" I see you, Jakesully," he said. He then looked at Mo'at and Neytiri. He smiled at them." I see you as well my friends, it has been a long time."

Mo'at and Neytiri smiled back at him.

" We all see you, Tsteu'tingay," Jake said," And we come to you in peace."

Tsteu'tingay looked at Jake.

" And peace shall be given to you, for now," he said.

" Why only for now?" Jake replied," As I told Nan'tspang, we have done nothing to you."

" And as Nan'tspang told you, your people killed our loved ones," Tsteu'tingay replied.

Jake was about to say something when Tsteu'tingay held up his hand, stopping him.

" I already know that you have become Na'vi," he said," But you were born a human, Jakesully, and so are not worthy of being in our world much less leading one of our clans."

Mo'at suddenly cut in." Tsteu'tingay, may I speak with you?"

The two Olo'eyktans looked at her in surprise. Tsteu'tingay nodded at her. She looked at Jake who nodded as well.

" Jake was born a human, that is true," she said," But his heart is no longer human, it is Na'vi. He does not think like a human or act like one. He does not possess the bloodlust and greed that the other humans did. He has been a wise and just leader of our people, and our people love him. My daughter became his mate and bore him children, and I have accepted him as my son. Surely that is enough to prove his worth."

Tsteu'tingay considered her words for a moment as she continued…

" And allying yourself with the Nantutean… how could you… you are Na'vi."

Tsteu'tingay answered her." I knew that if our clans went to war, the other Na'vi would come to your aid. Especially that damned Hiyik and her Ikran Clan. So when I learned that the Nantutean were nearly at full strength again, I sent Nan'tspang to them with an offer of allegiance. It was an offer they readily accepted. Events have now been put in motion that cannot be stopped. War is coming. That is unavoidable. The Nantutean will gather their full strength and attack, and you will be unable to stop them this time."

He could see Mo'at's heart sink as he spoke. He continued…

" You say Jakesully has proven himself to you. That may be so. But he has yet to prove himself to me or my people, however…" He paused for a moment before continuing.

" The Omaticaya and the Nekxtukruya have a history of being allies, and I was once good friends with both you and Eytukan. Because of these things, I will make you this offer…"

The Omaticaya listened intently as Tsteu'tingay continued.

" As you know, many centuries ago, our forest was green like yours. The sunlight filtered through the trees and made our home bright. The Utral Aymokriya grew tall and proud and nurtured the trees around it. But then the Seeds of Utral were stolen. The tree died and as a result, our forest grew dark. We have managed to survive in it, but my people long to return to the days when the forest was alive with light. Some years ago, rumors began to come in from distant lands that the Seeds were taken and hidden in a land far to the east. Since then, many of our people have journeyed to find the Seeds… but none have ever returned."

" However, when the Seeds return to our forest, then light and life will return to our forest. So this is what I propose, journey to the east, find the Seeds of Utral, and return them to us. Do this, and you will prove your worth to both me and my people, and I shall call off our attack."

Jake looked at Tsteu'tingay for a moment and then said," But the Nantutean will attack us regardless… you said so yourself."

" Once the Seeds are brought safely back to us," replied Tsteu'tingay," And you have proven your worth, I shall consider our old alliance restored and my people shall stand with you once more and fight the Nantutean."

" Your offer is to send us on a suicide mission," Jake replied.

" It is your best chance for survival," Tsteu'tingay retorted," With my people allied with the Nantutean, you are hopelessly outnumbered, even if you unite all the clans together."

" We are still outnumbered even if your clan unites with us," Jake retorted.

" True," Tsteu'tingay replied,' But what you need right now is warriors, all the warriors you can muster. You stand a better chance of winning this war if my people fought with you, instead of against you."

Jake considered his words as Tsteu'tingay continued…

" The Nantutean are still gathering their forces and making their preparations for the invasion. They will be ready to launch their attack in one month's time. You have exactly thirty days to complete your mission. If you do not make it back in time for whatever reason, then I will deem your mission a failure, and my people shall stay allied to the Nantutean and invade with them."

Tsteu'tingay turned and motioned to his hunters who quickly climbed onto their Ikrans. Tsteu'tingay bonded with his and climbed onto its strong back. He looked at Jake one last time.

" Thirty days, Jakesully. You have thirty days."

He then cried out in a loud voice and he and his hunters flew high into the air and away to their home.

Jake stood like a statue as he watched the riders disappear into the horizon. Neytiri walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. It was tense with anger.

" What are you thinking Jake?" she asked.

Jake turned his head slowly towards her.

" I'm thinking that we should forget about his offer," he said." These seeds have been lost for centuries. Even if they are in the far east like he said, we have no idea where they are exactly, we have no idea if we can find them in time, and we have no idea what dangers await us in that part of the world."

He looked back at the horizon that Tsteu'tingay and his hunters disappeared to. A look of intensity suddenly came over his face. He walked over to his Ikran.

" What are you going to do?" Neytiri asked.

Jake bonded with Keeneye, climbed onto his back and looked back at her.

" I'm going to find Toruk," He said." I'm going to tame him again, and together, we shall fly to every Na'vi clan we know of and call them to arms. It is the only way. We may still be outnumbered, but it is a better solution then that fool's errand that Tsteu'tingay wants to send us on."

" I shall come with you," Neytiri said.

She bonded with Tee'Tan and climbed onto her back. She looked at Jake and smiled at him. He smiled at her and nodded his head. He then turned his attention to Sotokan.

" Return to Hometree and announce what is happening. Prepare the Ikran riders for departure to the other clans."

Sotokan nodded." Yes, my Olo'eyktan."

Jake and Neytiri lifted their Ikrans into the air and set a course for the Hallelujah Mountains. Sotokan watched until they were out of sight. He silently wished them luck as he turned toward his own Ikran.

...

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the clear sky above the Hallelujah Mountains. The brown underbelly of the floating mountains were topped with a lush greenery. Some of them had waterfalls that fell like a torrent of rain into the vastness of the sky. Wisp-like clouds circled the floating land masses like ghostly fingers that brushed against them.

A large shadow darted across the landscape. Above, the unmistakable red and yellow form of a Great Leonopteryx glided effortlessly across the sky. Its black stripes criss-crossed over its large back and wings. Its eyes scanned the paradise below for any signs of its favorite food, the Mountain Banshee. The human's name for it meant " Flying King Lion." The Na'vi's name for it meant " Last Shadow." It continued on, oblivious to anything but what it was hunting for. Oblivious to any dangers. It never had to worry about any dangers. It had no enemies… until this day.

The mighty Toruk suddenly shrieked in pain, as a black arrow buried itself in its back. It whirled around and up, suddenly face to face with scores of giant stingbats ridden by Nantutean. The Toruk never knew they were there, flying above and to the rear of it. The Nantutean knew full well that Toruks could not see above them, and they had taken full advantage of this fact.

The Toruk let out a loud cry as it charged up at them. The Nantutean scattered in all directions. The Toruk zeroed in on a fleeing stingbat and its rider and gave chase. As it did, the other Nantutean got into position above and to the rear of it. They sped towards it with their bows drawn. Their arrows were black as night, except for the glistening of the clear sticky poison covering the tips. The Nantutean were nearly upon it when they released their arrows. The Toruk was engulfed by the black wave of death. Several glanced off of it, but several others pierced his wings, his back and his neck. The wounds were tremendous, the poison acted fast. The Toruk's body weakened. Its eyes closed, and its lifeless body hurtled towards the forest floor far below.

In another region, a female Toruk was feeding her young hatchling. The nest she had built was on the top of one of the floating mountains, and was partially covered by a large outcrop of rock. Her mate was out hunting when she suddenly heard the loud chirping of an animal she did not recognize. She looked out over the sky in front of her, and saw a great black shape coming towards her. She instinctively knew it was danger, and her maternal instincts combined with her drive to protect her territory swelled inside of her and she took to the air.

She flew directly at the shape without fear, screaming her challenge. The black shape got closer and she suddenly realized it was made up of scores of flying creatures. She charged them. Another shaped formed from the first one, as a cloud of arrows came hurtling towards her…

The hatchling screamed for its mother. It looked around for her, but she was no where to be seen. Instead, a dozen brown creatures standing on two legs jumped down from the ledge above and directly in front of the hatchling. The baby Toruk bravely screamed a challenge. But it was a scream that soon turned to one of pain as the creatures drew their knives and advanced…

A Toruk was gliding on the wind when suddenly a net suddenly dropped on it from above. It shrieked as it tried to fly away, but its thrashing only made it get caught up in the net more. Unable to fly, it crashed to the ground onto one of the floating mountains. It struggled fiercely as dozens of Nantutean dropped to the ground around it. The Toruk's struggles abruptly halted as black spears entered its body…

A dozen Nantutean rode their giant sting bats high above the mountains, with their tracker in front of them, scanning the horizon. Away to their left, they could hear the scream of a dying Toruk. They all looked at each other and smiled. Their smiles faded as they suddenly heard another sound… the wild scream of an angry Toruk.

They looked above them to see the red and yellow monster diving down at them. They desperately tried to get out of the way, but they were too late. The Toruk crashed into them with the force of a hurricane. The impact broke the back of one stingbat and crushed its rider. It spiraled to the ground. The claws of the Toruk ripped tore open the back of another stingbat as its rider was torn to shreds. The stingbat dropped like a stone.

The remaining Nantutean broke away and fled in a panic. The Toruk gave chase, eventually catching up to another stingbat and biting at it. The bite tore off a huge chunk of its flank. The stingbat screamed, mortally wounded. The Toruk flew after another stingbat. Its rider's slanted eyes suddenly went wide as a shadow came across his body. He looked up just in time to see the jaws of the Toruk close around him…

A group of Nantutean had spotted a female Toruk and were chasing after her. She already had two arrows stuck in her back, and her body was weakening from the poison. The Nantutean howled in delight as they got closer. The female Toruk came upon a cluster of floating boulders that had broken away from a mountain side. She flew around them and out of sight. The Nantutean gave chase, ready to finish her off. As they rounded one of the boulders, they suddenly came face to face with her mate, a gigantic male Toruk. He screamed loudly just before his jaws came down on the neck of a stingbat. It swung the animal back and forth, the momentum causing its rider to lose his grip and fall several hundred feet to the forest floor. The Toruk bit down harder, and the crack of the stingbat's neck could clearly be heard.

An arrow glanced of the Toruk's head. It flew after the Nantutean who fired it. The Nantutean fled as the Toruk gave chase. It glanced over its shoulder and saw the Toruk catching up. It suddenly jumped off of its stingbat, choosing to die falling to the ground then being eaten by a Toruk. It wasn't his choice to make, however. The Toruk dove after the Nantutean and caught up with it in a matter of moments. The Nantutean disappeared in the snap of giant jaws.

The male Toruk then wheeled back around and sped toward the cluster of boulders that was its nesting place. On the top of one of the boulders, his mate lay motionless. Her body had finally succumbed to the poison that had infected it. The male Toruk landed near her. He sniffed her and nudged her with his head. She did not move. He let out a soft whimper as he tried to wake her up. But she would not awaken… she was gone. He suddenly let out a massive scream that could be heard for miles and launched himself into the air, hell bent on revenge…

The afternoon wore on as the screams of battle began to lessen. The Nantutean captain rode his giant stingbat high above the floating mountains. He surveyed the damage. The Toruks had put up a greater fight than he expected. Scores of his Nantutean warriors lay dead along with scores of their stingbat mounts. He smiled nonetheless. This would be a day long remembered. The day that would seal the doom of the Na', all was quiet. Nothing could be heard except the soft wind blowing against the tall grasses of the floating mountains. He looked around in anticipation, listening for the sound he had been waiting for. It came. Howls broke the silence as the Nantutean celebrated their victory. A warrior came flying up to the captain. The captain looked at him…

" Is it done?" it growled.

" Yes," the warrior growled in return," We have checked every hole, nest, and cave that we could find in these cursed mountains. Not a single Toruk is left. They are all dead."

" You are sure?" the captain asked.

" Yes," the warrior replied," But many of our warriors lay dead or dying, what should we do with them?"

" Leave them," the captain said," They are no concern of mine."

The warrior nodded and flew off. The captain raised its bow over its head and let out a mighty howl. It was the signal to return to their dark home. The other stingbat riders fell into formation behind the captain and quickly flew towards the darkness in the north, leaving behind a scene of death and destruction…

...

Jake and Neytiri were nearing the Hallelujah Mountains when Keeneye and Tee'Tan both started to caw nervously. They both flapped their wings hard trying to stop and turn around. Neytiri patted her Ikran on the side of her neck.

" Tam tam, Tee'Tan," she said.

The Ikran calmed down and continued to fly toward the Floating Mountains. Jake brought Keeneye under control and looked at Neytiri.

" Something has them spooked," he said.

Neytiri nodded and continued to scan the mountains. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes went wide as she suddenly found herself looking at a horrific scene…

" Jake!" she yelled.

Jake followed her gaze to an outcropping of rock on the side of one of the mountains. A shockwave ran through his body. Laying on its side on the outcrop, was the lifeless body of a Toruk. Two dozen black arrows ran up the entire length of its body. Its wings were cut off and laying nearby. Its eye sockets were now hollow, bloody holes, Its blue scales that used to be on the top and bottom of its head had been sheared off and were nowhere to be seen. The Toruk had not only been killed, it had been mutilated.

Neytiri's eyes filled with tears. Jake looked at the black arrows that stuck out of its body. They could only belong to one creature…

They continued to scan the mountain. On a ledge near the top, lay the dead bodies of three Nantutean. On top of the mountain, several more Nantutean lay dead, along with another Toruk. This one had been mutilated much the same way the other had been. Laying off to one side of the dead Toruk, was a giant stingbat with its head partially cut off from a bite wound.

As Jake and Neytiri continued to fly around the various mountains, they saw much of the same thing. Toruks lay dead and mutilated with stingbats and Nantutean laying dead nearby. With every dead Toruk that Jake saw, his anger deepened. Neytiri was openly weeping now, unable to hold back any longer. They scoured the area for well over an hour, taking in the scenes of carnage. Both red and black blood was splattered everywhere. Broken spears and arrows littered the landscape. It had been a desperate battle. Their hearts sank more and more with the discovery of every dead Toruk. They counted twenty total. The Nantutean had lost over a hundred warriors. The floating mountains had become a floating graveyard.

Jake and Neytiri landed their Ikrans on top of the highest mountain. A dead Toruk lay there, its body torn apart like the others. Around it lay the bodies of a dozen Nantutean and their stingbat mounts. The Toruk had put up a valiant last stand.

Jake walked closer to the body of the Toruk. There was something eerily familiar about it. As he got closer, he could see two scars that ran the length of one of its flanks… scars from the two bullets that had grazed it in the war with the humans five years earlier. Emotion flooded Jake's body and tears fell down his cheeks as he looked upon the Toruk he had led into battle. He dropped to his knees and punched the grass with his fists…

" God damnit!" he yelled.

Neytiri understood at once what had happened. She walked over to Jake and knelt down next to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her head against his, trying to comfort him in her own moment of anguish. The great Toruks were no more. The mighty creatures that the Na'vi celebrated in both dance and song had been wiped from the face of the planet. Neytiri pressed her eyes shut at the thought of what this all meant…

" Jake," she whispered," I am afraid for our people."

Jake opened his eyes, his vision blurry from the tears that filled them. He knew what Neytiri was trying to say. The clans would not unite now. Not without the call of Tourk Makto. Some tribes would come, but not enough to fight off the coming invasion. Toruk Makto was their last great hope. The Nantutean knew this well. That is why they had risked so much to kill them all. Without the Toruks, there could be no Toruk Makto, and no unification of the clans. Toruk Makto was the last great hope. And he was no more…

Jake stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He walked over to the dead carcass of the Toruk and put his hand on it, bowing his head… a last show of respect for his friend, and a last good-bye.

He turned back to Neytiri. She walked up to him and placed her hands in his.

" What do we do now, Jake?" she said, her cheeks still stained with dried tears." Toruk was crucial to our people's destiny. He is gone now. They are all gone now. The tribes will not unite. What do we do?"

Tears started falling down her cheeks again. Jake looked at her for a time before he answered.

" The only thing we can do," he said," We must journey east and try to find the Seeds of Utral. It is the only option we have left."

They pressed their foreheads together and remained that way for a time before they slowly made their way back to their waiting Ikrans. They climbed onto their backs and as Jake bonded with Keeneye, he gave the mighty Toruk one last look before he and Neytiri climbed into the sky and steered west back to Hometree… back to bring the people the devastating news…

Along the furthest tip of the floating mountains, a part that had not been touched by the day's carnage, was a large landmass that had broken away years ago. The landmass floated peacefully next to the huge mountain it once belonged to. On the far side of the landmass was a cave, the opening of which was completely hidden by dense foliage. Near the entrance of the cave, a set of eyes suddenly appeared and looked out west, watching Jake and Neytiri fly away. Suddenly, another set of eyes appeared, next to the first. They watched until Jake and Neytiri had disappeared from sight, before retreating further into the cave.

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 3

_**Preview of part 3**_...

All was silent as Jake paused for a moment. He then stood up and looked at his companions.

" This journey that we are about to embark on will be one of the most important undertakings of any of our lives… It will also be one of the most dangerous. We know very little about what awaits us in the eastern part of the world. What we do know is that many have attempted to find the prize that we seek, and none have ever returned. There has to be a reason for that. As such, there is a chance that none of us will return either. Knowing what I have just told you, is there anyone here who does not wish to go? You will not be thought less of if you decide against it…"


	11. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins Part 3

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 5 - The Journey Begins - Part 3 - The Blue Riders

It was early the next morning. The sky was over-cast with grey clouds. A soft rain had started to fall. The mood of the people matched the weather. Jake and Neytiri had returned the night before and informed the clan of what had happened. They only mentioned that the Toruks were dead. They did not mention what the Nantutean had actually done to them, there was no reason to.

Clan members went about their business with heavy hearts. No songs were sung, no music played, no smiles were seen. The death of the Toruks was foremost on their minds. Not only did their deaths represent the end of a part of their culture, it also represented the possible end of their people.

Half way up Hometree, a large branch shot horizontally away from the trunk almost a hundred feet before spiraling upwards. It spiraled several times before leveling out into a large flat area that could easily accommodate dozens of clan members. In the center of this flat was a patch of dirt surrounded by a ring of stones in which a fire was lit. This area was widely used by the people as a meeting place.

Seated around the fire were four Na'vi. Jake and Neytiri sat next to each other. Their faces showed no emotion. They had hardly slept that night. Mo'at and the clan elder, Di'Ana, sat across from them, on the other side of the fire. They all sat in silence, taking in the enormity of the previous day's events. The flames that they stared at were an eerie premonition… the possibility of things to come. Finally, Jake looked up and spoke.

" We are on the threshold of perhaps the darkest hour in the history of our clan. An ancient enemy has once again revealed itself, and people who were once our allies have betrayed us. I am the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya, but I am still relatively new to this world and have only recently been made aware of our adversaries and our past conflicts with them. I have called you all here so that I may better understand the crisis that we now face."

He looked at Mo'at.

" Tsteu'tingay mentioned something about the Seeds of Utral," he said," What exactly are they?"

" The Seeds of Utral are the seeds that the Utral Aymokriya, the Tree of Voices, grow from," Mo'at replied," They nurture the Utral Aymokriya. All Na'vi clans have their own Tree of Voices in which to hear their ancestors, and listen to their history. The Nekxtukruya are no different. Their tree is located in the heart of their forest, and at one time grew tall and proud. The roots of the tree formed a special network with the other trees and plants around it. They in turn formed the same network with the trees and plants around them, and so forth until they were all connected together in a celebration of light and life. So much so, that the forest was named Brightwood. The Seeds of Utral were the center of this connection, the source of all life within the forest. The forest cannot survive without them."

" As you know, our Tree of Voices is at the center of our forest as well. When the humans destroyed it five years ago, only the tree itself died. But its seeds lived on, buried safely in the ground. The seeds lived on, and so our forest lived on. The survival of the seeds is also why our tree has been able to grow back. Such was not the case with the Nekxtukruya. A very long time ago, during the third Time of Great Sorrow, the Seeds of Utral were stolen. No one knows who stole them or where they were taken. But without the seeds, the Tree of Voices withered and died. When this happened, the network of energy to the other trees was broken. The trees and plants of the forest reverted back to a dormant state. The bioluminescence became as dull and as lifeless as the forest around it. The Nekxtukruya's home grew dark. So much so, that it was re-named Darkwood."

" It was suggested to them that they leave the darkness and find a new home, but they refused. They loved their forest so much that they decided to stay. Over time, they became acclimated to their dark environment. They learned to survive in it, and in some ways, thrive in it. But it is not their natural environment. The people long to return to the days in which their forest was full of light. A time where the birds would sing their greeting of the morning as the forest was warmed by the sunshine."

" And the Seeds of Utral would enable all of this to happen?" Jake asked.

" Yes," Mo'at said. " When the seeds are returned , the energy that flows within them will flow into the Tree of Voices, and the tree will come to life once more. The energy will then flow from the tree out to the rest of the forest. The connection between all living things will be made whole again, and the forest will teem with life. Sunlight will filter down to the forest floor, the animals will return, and the bioluminescence will shine brightly."

" This is the natural state of Nekxtukruya's home. This is their natural habitat. And this is why they have tried so desperately over the years to find the seeds and return them to Darkwood. When the seeds return, life will return."

She intently at Jake as she continued.

" Jake, finding the Seeds of Utral and returning them to the Nekxtukruya is the single greatest gift you could ever give to them. If you did this, you would undoubtedly prove your worth to them, and they would look at you as a true son of the people and would accept you. Tsteu'tingay knows this well, which is why he promised peace if you were able to accomplish his errand. The Nekxtukruya are not an evil people. But they are angry and confused, and have listened to Nan'tspang spew his poison for years now. But the return of the Seeds of Utral would overcome Nan'tspang's hate talk in the hearts and minds of the people, and there would be a real chance for peace between our peoples once more."

Jake listened intently to Mo'at's words. He then looked at Di'Ana. Five years ago, she had been tasked with overseeing the re-growth of the Omiticaya's Utral Aymokriya. In that time, the tree had nearly grown back to its former greatness and beauty. She had done a fine job.

" What do these seeds look like?" Jake asked her.

" Much the same way the Atokirina do." Di'Ana replied." They are slightly smaller and do not possess as many tendrils as the Atokirina, and their bodies are very delicate. But within those bodies they possess a great energy, and it is this energy that is responsible for the life all around them."

" How do we know that they have not already been killed or destroyed?" Jake asked.

" They are not spirits like the Atokirina," Di'Ana replied," They are not living things, so they cannot be killed. They float on the air, guided by the will of Eywa until they land and plant themselves at a place of her choosing."

" They also cannot be destroyed. The energy that they possess is too great. Once they are made, they cannot be unmade. This is why the thieves did not destroy them, because they could not. And so they stole them instead. The seeds still exist Jake, somewhere in this world."

" Why not just replace the old seeds with new ones?" Jake asked.

Di'Ana shook her head.

" It does not work that way," she said," Each Tree of Voices has its own seeds. There are no other seeds like the individual ones they grow from. Each seed was specifically designed and created for a specific location and for a specific tree. You cannot replace the seeds of one tree with the seeds of another tree. If you do, the tree will wither and die."

" And the Seeds of Utral cannot be found like the Atokirina. The Atokirina float around from place to place until a final destiny is decided for them by Eywa. The Seeds of Utral have their destiny already set before they are released into this world. Once a location for a new Tree of Voices is decided, Eywa guides the seeds to that location. Once they arrive, the seeds bury themselves in the ground forever… unless dug up by an outside force."

" How many seeds does each tree have?" Jake asked.

" It varies," Di'Ana replied," I have heard that some trees only have one or two seeds while others have up to seven or eight. Our Tree of Voices has five seeds, as does the Black Spear Clan's."

Jake nodded his understanding. He was beginning to grasp the concept of what this all meant. He looked at Neytiri.

" You told me earlier that the past Nantutean armies have numbered around ten thousand, and that we can expect the army they have amassed now to be just as big, right?" he asked.

" Yes," she replied.

" Ok, how many clans can we expect to come to our aid without the call of Toruk Makto?" he asked.

" Hiyik and her people would come," Neytiri answered," As would the other eastern tribes. The Horse Clans of the Great Plains would come as well, and the Tipani.. But most of the clans from the Southern Mountains would not come, and none of the clans from the Western Flatlands would come."

" So how many warriors would we have?" Jake asked.

Neytiri paused for a moment while calculating in her head.

" About four thousand," she finally said.

Jake thought to himself for a moment.

" And if we were able to enlist the help of the Black Spear Clan," he said," We would have five thousand."

Jake paused again as he stood up and folded his arms across his chest. He stared at the fire for a moment, then spoke…

" With the help of the Black Spear Clan, we would still be outnumbered two to one. But if the Black Spear Clan stays allied to the Nantutean, we would be outnumbered close to three to one."

He looked down at the ground and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He took a deep breath and looked at his friends.

" I don't think I need to tell you that two to one are much better odds than three to one," he said.

He then looked at Neytiri. She stood up and looked back at him.

" What are you saying, Jake?" she asked.

" I'm saying that my mind is made up," he said," We will journey to the east, and find the Seeds of Utral and return them to the Black Spear Clan."

Neytiri stood in front of him. She took his hands and interlaced her fingers between his.

" I will stand behind your decision my love," she said.

He smiled at her and then placed his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a moment until Mo'at spoke…

" The journey east will be fraught with danger," she said," No Omaticaya has ever made such a journey, and every Nekxtukruya that has ever gone has never returned."

Mo'at then stood up.

" We must consult with Eywa on this matter," she said," We must seek her guidance."

Jake, Neytiri and Di'Ana watched as Mo'at picked up a large flat plate and place several small rocks on it. The rocks were all painted different colors. She placed the plate on the ground and knelt down in front of it. She closed her eyes and held out her hands, palms down. She hummed softly to herself and as she made circular motions with her arms. Her humming got louder and the movement of her arms got faster until she suddenly picked all of the rocks up, held them high in the air, and dropped them on the plate in front of her. All the rocks bounced off of the plate and onto the ground except for two of them. They were both painted blue. Mo'at looked up at Jake and Neytiri.

" The two of you will lead this expedition into the east", she said," It is the will of Eywa."

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other with faint smiles. They looked back at Mo'at and nodded their acceptance.

" Good," she said," Now for your companions."

She placed all of the rocks back on the plate and closed her eyes. She repeated the same process as before with her humming and her outstretched arms. Again, the humming got louder and her arms moved faster until she picked up all of the rocks and dropped them back down. This time, all but six bounced off of the plate. The six stones were all painted different colors… red, green, orange, purple, white and yellow.

She looked up at Jake and Neytiri.

" Six," she said," Six companions will journey with you into the east. It is the will of Eywa."

Jake nodded again.

" Alright, its settled," he said," I'll go find Sotokan. He will be coming with us, and I will have him pick five of his best warriors to come as well."

" No, my son." Mo'at said, holding her hand up.

Jake stopped and looked at her, confused. Mo'at pointed at the six rocks on the plate.

" Six different rocks," she said," Six different colors. Each color represents a different class of our people. You must choose six different companions from six different classifications. Again, it is the will of Eywa."

Jake stood and stared at Mo'at for a moment. A part of him felt that taking all warriors would give them the best chance for survival. But he did not want to argue with Eywa's decision. He sighed deeply, then looked at Neytiri.

" We have some decisions to make," he said.

...

Jake and Neytiri had made their way up to their flat, and were seated on the ground in front of each other, just outside their door. Their children were with Mo'at for the time being. They were both quiet as they looked at each other. They had so much on their minds… their children, the future of their people, the future of Pandora itself. It felt as if the weight of the world was on their shoulders. Jake broke the silence.

" Its time to choose who to take with us on this journey. We have to choose carefully because our decision on who to take may very well determine our success or failure."

Neytiri simply nodded as she looked down at the ground. She was still preoccupied with the thought of her children.

Jake continued," Alright, lets just go down the list. Because we must cross the Eastern Sea into the eastern hemisphere, this journey can only be made from the air, so we must choose companions from classifications that have Ikrans."

Neytiri nodded her head again.

" Lets start with the warriors," Jake said," Which one of them should come with us?"

Neytiri looked up at Jake.

" You already know my answer to that." she said.

Jake smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

" Sotokan,"

" Alright, lets move on to the hunters."

He paused for a moment.

" This is a harder decision," he said." We could take one of ' The Three Amigos. ' But the problem with that is which one? They are all equally skilled hunters. And if we do only choose one, the other two will come whether we like it or not."

Neytiri smiled at Jake.

" You and your Earth-talk," she said." You will have to tell me about these ' A-mi-gos ' again sometime."

Jake smiled back at her.

" How about when we get back?" he said.

Neytiri looked at him with sadness in her eyes. There was a good chance that neither of them would make it back at all, and they both knew it. She managed a small smile before saying…

" When we get back, then."

" So which hunter should come with us?" Jake asked.

" Beyral," Neytiri replied." She is the best hunter in the clan anyways, and choosing her will not come with any distractions."

Jake nodded his agreement.

" Beyral."

" Now the healers, Neytiri said," With them, we have one of two choices, Nienna or Nessa."

" Nessa is the leader of the healers, and the best of them," Jake said," But she has many years in her as well and I do not think she can make this journey. Nienna is young, but she has proven her worth as a gifted healer time and again."

" As great a healer as she is, I agree that Nessa has too many years in her to come with us," Neytiri said." Sotokan would not allow his mother to make such a dangerous journey anyways."

" Nienna then," Jake said.

Neytiri nodded.

" Nienna."

" Now the scouts," Jake said.

" Tireatupe is the leader of the scouts and by far the most experienced," Neytiri said," He is the only Omiticaya to ever cross the Eastern Sea. He is the only one who has visited with clans in the eastern hemisphere. His knowledge of the world we live in is tremendous. He would be our guide on this journey, and is the obvious choice to come with us."

Jake nodded.

" Tireatupe."

" And now the trackers." he said," Do we choose Ra'ttan or Swoktang?"

" Swoktang is a fine tracker," Neytiri said," But Ra'ttan is their leader and still the best of them. While we are gone, the trackers will be in need of a new leader until we get back. Swoktang would be the perfect fit for that."

Jake nodded again.

" Ra'ttan."

They both paused and looked at each other. Their list of companions was almost complete… Sotokan, Beyral, Nienna, Tireatupe, and Ra'ttan. It was an amazing group of Na'vi, but they needed one more.

" That is five companions," Neytiri said," Only five classifications have Ikrans. What do we do?"

" There is one person from another of the classifications that has an Ikran," Jake replied as he stood up." I'll go find Sa'guna."

...

Jake found Sa'guna where she usually was, at her workbench. She continued to hammer away at an arrowhead she was trying to flatten as he spoke with her. She finally stopped and looked at Jake.

" Let me get this straight," she said," You want me to go with you on a journey far from our home, to a part of the world none of us has ever gone to, to a place none of us has ever heard of, all the while trying to avoid dangers that may keep us from ever returning, and all for the sake of finding some seeds to a tree that does not even belong to us?"

Jake smiled.

" Something like that," he said.

Sa'guna shook her head.

" It sounds romantic, Jake, it really does," she said sarcastically," But no thank you."

She continued to hammer away at the arrowhead.

" Sa'guna, I need your help," Jake said," Our people need your help. We need a representative of six of the classes to come with us on our journey. The other five have been chosen already. You used to be a hunter, you have an Ikran. You are the only one from the sixth classification that has an Ikran. It has to be you."

Sa'guna stopped hammering the arrowhead again. She looked at the weapons scattered on her table, then sighed. Jake could see she was still hesitant. He leaned in closer to her and smiled…

" Look at it this way," he said," At least you can get away from Txen Txe'lan for awhile."

" Oh, I love that damn boy, as much as I would like to kill him sometimes," she replied." It is not that Jake, it is just…"

She looked up at Hometree before continuing.

" It is just that I fear if I go, I will never see my home again."

Jake smiled sadly at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

" That is a risk that we are all taking my friend," he said." But it is a risk that must be taken, for the sake of our people."

Sa'guna kept her eyes on Hometree for a long moment before looking at Jake.

" Well," she said," If I do not make it back, at least that means I will see my Tsu'Tan sooner than later."

She put her hand on top of his.

" Alright Jake," she said," I will go."

...

The rain had stopped as the clouds started to part. The afternoon sunlight filtered down between the clouds and began to warm the landscape around Hometree. Jake and Neytiri were seated on the ground on same branch they had conversed with Mo'at and Di'Ana on earlier. Jake had sent a scout to the Black Spear Clan's Olo'eyktan, Tsteu'tingay, to inform him of his acceptance of the mission. Every couple of minutes Jake would look through the canopy of leaves towards the sky. The scout should be returning shortly.

Their six companions had been called together for a council before they departed on their journey the next day. Seated in a circle around Jake and Neytiri were Beyral, Nienna, Sa'guna, Tireatupe, and Ra'ttan. Sotokan was the last to make his appearance.

Nienna watched Sotokan as he sat down. He looked at her, and their eyes met for a brief moment. He smiled, and she gave him a quick smile in return before turning away.

Jake looked over at Tireatupe and Ra'ttan. The two leaders' wounds seemed to have healed.

" How are you guys feeling?" Jake asked them.

" We are both feeling much better, thank you," Tireatupe replied.

He then looked at Nienna.

" And thanks go to Nienna as well," he said," Her skill in the healing arts assured us both a quick recovery. I am glad she will be accompanying us on this journey."

Nienna smiled.

" You are welcome." she said.

" I am glad you are both at full strength again," Jake said," You will need it for this journey."

All was silent as Jake paused for a moment. He then stood up and looked at his companions.

" This journey that we are about to embark on will be one of the most important undertakings of any of our lives. It will also be one of the most dangerous. We know very little about what awaits us in the eastern part of the world. What we do know is that many have attempted to find the prize that we seek, and none have returned. There has to be a reason for that. As such, there is a chance that none of us will return either. Knowing what I have just told you, is there anyone here who do not wish to go? You will not be thought less of if you decide against it."

He looked at each of them one at a time. They said nothing. His gaze fell upon Sotokan, who nodded his head.

" We go where you go Jake," he said.

Jake smiled.

" I am glad," he said," My heart is filled with hope as I look at the people seated In front of me. No clan leader anywhere could ever have better companions by his side. You all represent the very best of our people, and I know that you will make them all very proud."

His gaze fell upon Tireatupe, the scout leader.

" As everyone here knows," he said," Tireatupe is the only Omaticaya who has ever crossed into the eastern hemisphere of Pandora. His knowledge of this region is far greater than anyone else's, and as such, he will be guiding us most of the way."

" The further east we travel, the more of this region we will discover, both by what Tireatupe's knowledge reveals to us, and by what we see with our own eyes. Many of us, however, have no idea what awaits us in the east. So perhaps he could shed some light on what we can expect."

He looked back at Tireatupe and motioned to him with his hand.

" My friend," he said," If you would please."

Tireatupe nodded his head, and looking at his companions he said…

" Our first destination is one that you all already know of, the Ikran Clans, specifically Hiyik and her people. Their home lies on the very brink of the vast ocean we must cross. Using their territory as a staging point prior to crossing the Eastern Sea is the logical choice. They are our friends and will welcome us. The Ikran Clan's scouts make regular patrols into the east. While we are there, they may be able to provide us with valuable information about any recent happenings that we should be made aware of."

" From there we must cross the Eastern Sea. The eastern and western hemispheres are divided at the mid point of this ocean. This body of water is very large, far too large for an Ikran to fly across without finding a place to rest. Luckily for us, there is such a place… Aquatica, home of the Ocean Clan."

" This place is made up of a series of islands that are located just past the mid point of the Eastern Sea. These people are close friends of the Ikran Clans. Their two peoples trade with each other on regular occasions so they will accept our company. There we can rest and re-supply."

" From there, we will finish our crossing of the Eastern Sea until we come upon a large continent. A huge mountain range is located just past the western shoreline of this continent. This mountain range is the tallest on the entire planet. Its peak is called Hinsunia… " The Gate to Heaven." It is the home of the Mountain Clan."

" This should be our first stop after crossing the Eastern Sea. We should be received well by them… " should " is the key word. It has been many years since I last visited them, but I parted on good terms and the same Olo'eyktan who ruled over them then, still rules over them now."

"After we cross the mountain range, the landscape drops suddenly into a low valley which is covered with a beautiful forest. That beauty quickly ends though, for it gives way to the Lunarian Swamp."

Tireatupe's voice trailed off as he said these last words. He stared at the fire with a far away look, remembering things he wished to forget. His companions looked at him. They all knew it was a place of darkness, they all had heard rumors of it. But they had never heard Tireatupe talk about it before. Jake leaned in closer to him.

" What happened there my friend?" he asked.

Tireatupe looked up at Jake for a moment before looking back at the fire. He spoke, but his words were slow and heavy, it was if they were being pulled out of his mouth against his will.

" I visited that place long ago," he said," I had five companions with me, ambassadors from other clans. We were sent on a mission of good will to the Na'vi clan that lives there… if _Na'vi_ is what you can still call them."

He paused again, closing his eyes tightly before slowly opening them again.

" All I will say," he continued," is that I was the only one who made it out of that place alive. Words cannot describe the horrors I saw there… and I will not speak of them now."

He lifted his head and looked Jake right in the eyes. His voice was full of determination as he spoke.

" Jake, we must avoid that place at all costs. My guess is that most of the members of the Black Spear Clan who have gone in search of the Seeds of Utral, came upon the Lunarian Swamp and perished there. We _must_ avoid that place."

Jake had never heard Tireatupe speak with so much fear in his voice, but he knew that heeding his words was the wise thing to do.

" Alright," he said," We shall fly around the swamp before continuing east."

Tireatupe nodded his head, clearly relieved to hear Jake say those words. Jake spoke again.

" Please continue my friend."

Tireatupe nodded again before continuing.

" East of the Lunarian Swamp is a long stretch of grassland that is mostly un-inhabited. We will journey over these grasslands for some time before we come to the Floating Plains of Pandora, the home of the Sky Clan."

Sotokan perked up as he heard this.

" The Sky Clan?" he asked," Do you mean the Sky Sheppards… the warrior-priests of Pandora?"

Tireatupe smiled. He knew what Sotokan was getting at.

" Yes my friend," he said," I am speaking of the Sky Sheppards. You have heard of them I take it?"

" Yes," Sotokan replied," But mostly just legends. I cannot wait to see them."

" What legends have you heard?" Beyral asked, now curious herself.

" That they are the greatest warriors in all of Pandora," Sotokan said," And that they are the main reason the eastern tribes have lived in peace for so long."

Tireatupe smiled again.

" The legends you have heard are true Sotokan," he said," You will fit in nicely with them."

Upon hearing these words, Jake suddenly had an idea.

" Tireatupe," he said," As we make this journey into the east, do you think it is possible to convince these clans to join our cause and help us fight the Nantutean?"

Everything was suddenly silent as all eyes fell upon Tireatupe. The scout leader considered Jake's words for a moment before speaking.

" It is possible," he said," But doubtful."

" Why doubtful?" Neytiri suddenly asked," They have allied themselves with us before, during the first invasion of the Nantutean, before the first Time of Great Sorrow. All the Na'vi tribes united then from both east and west. They united under a single banner and defeated the Nantutean."

Tireatupe nodded his head.

" That is true," he said," But that was long ago, and our interaction with the eastern clans waned over time and is now practically non-existent. You must understand, the clans in the east care little for what happens in the west. They have lived in peace in their part of the world for generations now, having killed off their enemies long ago. It is doubtful that they will want to interrupt that peace by waging a war that has nothing to do with them."

" Plus," he continued," The further east we get the less interaction we have had with those tribes. Take the Sky Sheppards for example, I have only visited them once, and that was many years ago. I honestly have no idea how they will receive us… if they receive us at all."

Jake nodded his understanding.

" Ok, what comes after the Sky Clan?" he asked.

" I honestly do not know," Tireatupe replied," I have not journeyed past that point. I would suggest, however, that we steer north to the arctic region of Crystalyn… home of the Ice Clan."

" Once we are there, we must seek the guidance of Ulani, the Daughter of Heaven. She is the Tsahik of the Ice Clan. She is very old, but very wise. If anyone would know the location of the Seeds of Utral, it would be her."

Jake listened intently to Tireatupe's words.

" We have thirty days to complete this mission," he said," That is not a lot of time. The clans that we come across while we make our journey will be crucial for sustaining us. But we can only stay with them for a short amount of time, just enough to rest and re-supply. Our Ikran mounts are not accustomed to carrying large loads for prolonged periods of time, so we must travel light. We will take only our weapons and only enough rations to sustain us for a couple of days. Let's hope we run into plenty of friendly Na'vi clans."

He then looked back at Tireatupe and smiled.

" Thank you for the information that you have shared with us my friend," he said," I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are truly blessed to have you come on this mission."

Jake then stood up and looked at all of his companions.

" As for the rest of you," he said," As I have said, you are all the very best at what you do for our people."

He looked at each of them in turn.

" Sotokan, whose strength and skill in combat has become the stuff of legend…"

" Beyral, whose skill with the bow is unmatched by any Omaticaya…"

" Nienna, whose skill in the healing arts has saved more lives than perhaps any other…"

" Tireatupe, whose incredible knowledge and wisdom of the world we live in shall guide us on our journey…"

" Ra'ttan, who possesses the ability to track down any living creature on Pandora…"

" And Sa'guna, whose iron will shall no doubt be what holds us all together…"

" No clan leader, anywhere, could possibly hope for better company on a journey such as this. You are now the great hope of our people. You are now _The Blue Riders_."

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 4

_**Preview of part 4**_...

Jake turned towards Mo'at, Di'Ana and his children. He embraced them all and thanked Mo'at and Di'Ana for watching over the children while he and Neytiri were away. He then made his way to Keeneye and bonded with him. He climbed onto his back and looked at Neytiri. She smiled and nodded her head that she was ready. The eight companions looked at their people one last time before Jake gave a loud shout and their Ikrans quickly lifted them into the air. As they climbed higher into the late morning sky, they turned and flew due east.


	12. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins Part 4

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 5 - The Journey Begins - Part 4

Jake looked at his six companions with hope in his heart. If there were any Na'vi in all of Pandora that could succeed in such a mission as they were about to embark on, it was them. He and Neytiri walked around to each of them and embraced them all in turn.

" Go now and prepare yourselves," Jake told them," We leave in the morning."

The six Omaticaya got up and walked away, leaving Jake and Neytiri alone.

Neytiri took Jake by the hand and looked into his eyes. They were full of emotion.

" Should we cancel the festivities tonight?" she asked.

Two of the Omaticaya had been mated the day before, and the mating ceremony had been planned for later that night.

" No," Jake said," Let the people be together… one last time."

...

Early evening fell on New Hometree. The sky was completely clear. The air was warm and calm. The Atrium was beautifully decorated with white and yellow flowered streamers. The newly mated couple made a beautiful pair as they walked around and conversed with their guests. The hearts of the people were heavy as they learned of the coming departure of their eight brothers and sisters. But they all tried to be happy and have a good time as they enjoyed each other's company.

Jake and Neytiri held their children as they made small talk with their people. Tommy held tightly onto Jake as Silwanin held tightly onto Neytiri. They had heard that their parents were leaving, and they were having a hard time understanding why. At the edge of the Atrium, Sotokan watched them for a short time. He loved Jake and Neytiri and their children very much. They were like a second family to him. Knowing that they would soon be separated wore heavy on his heart. He left the Atrium and made his way up to the top-level Eyre. There he bonded with his Ikran and flew east. Nienna noticed him leave, and watched from just outside the Atrium until he disappeared into the horizon.

Jake passed Tommy off to Mo'at and made his way over to Txon'taron, Txen Txe'lan, and Fnu_aw who were standing together near one of the great columns. They saw him approach and held their hands up in salute to their Olo'eyktan. Jake smiled at them.

" No need for formalities tonight my friends," he said.

" We were just discussing your mission," Txon'taron said," We wanted to wish you success and a safe and speedy return."

" Come back safely," Fnu_aw added," New Hometree will not be the same with you gone."

Jake smiled and put his hands on their shoulders.

" Thank you my brothers," he said.

Txen Txe'lan looked at Jake and said," You will be visiting other clans of Na'vi, right?"

" Yes we will," Jake replied.

" Good," said Txen Txe'lan as he smiled," If you see any attractive females, put in a good word for me."

Txon'taron and Fnu_aw rolled their eyes. Jake burst into laughter… it was the first time in days that he had done so.

" I will do that my brother, you have my word," Jake finally said.

Txen Txe'lan embraced him and said," May Eywa bless you and keep you safe."

" Thank you my brother," Jake replied," May she do the same to you."

He then looked at the three hunters and said," You are three of the best hunters in the entire clan. The people will look to you for protection while I am gone. Listen carefully, if for some reason I do not return, you must ride to the other clans and unite as many of them as possible. Unite them, and make what stand you can. Protect the people, my friends, at all costs."

The three hunters looked sadly at Jake as they all nodded their heads. Txon'taron finally spoke, his voice cracking with emotion.

" We will do as you ask, my Olo'eyktan…"

Swoktang and Ra'ttan were just outside the Atrium, speaking with each other. Swoktang was shaking his head.

" I want to go on this journey with you brother," he said.

Ra'ttan smiled and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

" I want you to as well, but it is not the will of Eywa," Ra'ttan replied.

" I feel like I did during the war with the humans, when you went to fight and I could not because I was too young," Swoktang said," I felt like you would be killed and I would never see you again."

" But you did see me again," Ra'ttan replied," This time will be no different. You are the leader of the trackers while I am gone brother. Lead them well. I know you will make me proud."

" I will brother," Swoktang said," I promise."

...

The light from Polyphemus shone down upon the Well of Souls as Sotokan flew his Ikran towards it. He rounded one of the giant arches and suddenly saw his destination, the Vitraya Ramunong, The Tree of Souls. The tendrils of the tree shined brightly in the night, like a purple jewel in the darkness. He landed his Ikran and dismounted. He slowly made his way up the steps toward the tree until he stood under it. The tendrils swayed softly in the warm breeze of the night as Atokirina floated gently around him. He held out his hand and smiled as one landed on it. He admired its beauty for a moment before gently holding it up and watched as it floated away.

He took hold of one of the tendrils and connected his queue to it. He closed his eyes and smiled as the grace of the tree engulfed his body. He knelt down to one knee and opened his eyes. He looked up at the tree as he spoke.

" Blessed mother, I do not know what plans you have for my life. You have given me a strong body in which to protect our people, and I have used it to the best of my ability. I only hope that I have never been a disappointment to you in any way."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

" I do not know what the outcome of this journey will be, and I have never asked anything of you before, but I am asking something of you now. If in your great wisdom one of us must die, I ask that that person be me. Allow my friends to return safely to their home. Allow Jake and Neytiri to return safely to their children. Please do not allow them to grow up orphans, without their parents. I am un-mated and have no children. If a life must be taken, I beg that my life be the one you take. Please spare my friends. Please spare… the woman that I love."

His body filled with emotion at these last words. Tears started to form in his eyes. He loved Nienna more than anything in this world, and the thought of her being killed was more than he could handle. The tears started to fall down his cheeks now. He would never allow harm to come to Nienna. He would die first.

...

Back at New Hometree, the festivities were coming to an early end. The newly mated pair had retired to their new bungalow, and the guests were slowly making their way out of the Atrium. Neytiri had already taken Tommy and Silwanin up to their flat. Jake said his good-byes to the last remaining guests before making his way slowly up into New Hometree.

He walked through the doorway of his bungalow and heard Neytiri's voice coming from their children's room. He walked in and found Neytiri tucking them into bed.

" I do not want you to go away, Mommy," Silwanin said sadly.

" I have to, my darling," Neytiri replied," I must do something very important for our people."

" Will you ever come back?" Silwanin asked.

Neytiri's body flooded with emotion at this question. There was no way she could give her daughter the true answer, that she may never be coming back. She hugged Silwanin and pressed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, trying to hide the tears that were now forming in them. She was in agony, trying desperately to stay strong for her children. She gathered her self as best she could…

" I will come back soon, my darling," she whispered," Then we will be together again."

" You promise?" Silwanin asked.

Neytiri put her hands on both sides of her daughter's face and looked at her.

" I promise," she said. She then kissed Silwanin on her forehead.

" Now get some sleep."

" Alright Mommy, I love you."

" I love you too," Neytiri said," Do not ever forget that."

She then walked over to Tommy and hugged him tight.

" Take care of your sister while we are gone," she whispered.

" I will," he said, the hint of a tear was forming in his eye. He understood what was going on more than his sister.

" I love you mom," he said.

Neytiri choked back the urge to cry.

" I love you too," she said. She then hurried out of the room.

Jake stooped down and kissed both of his children before tucking them into bed. He then made his way outside where he found Neytiri sitting on the hammock that hung just outside their front door. She was leaning over, her elbows resting on her knees. Her hands covered her face. She was openly crying now, unable to hold back any longer. The tears seeped between her fingers and ran down the back of her hand. Jake sat down next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

" Our babies…" she cried as she put her hands up to her face again." Our babies…"

Jake put his head against hers, trying to comfort her. Tears had now formed in his eyes as well. He had no words to give to her. No words would help. But what he did have was his love for her. He held her in his arms as she rested her head against his chest. He continued to hold her as she cried herself to sleep.

...

Dawn came bright and colorful, as the rising sun's golden rays flowed over the landscape and illuminated the green of the forest. Sotokan had returned and was searching for his mother, Nessa. He found her in a small clearing not far from New Hometree. She was picking flowers that grew from the trees around her. Sotokan walked into the clearing and silently started to pick the flowers as well. Nessa looked at her son and smiled.

" Do you remember when you were young?" she asked," You used to help me pick flowers in this same clearing. We used to arrange them in pots and place them in front of us as we ate dinner."

Sotokan smiled sadly at his mother.

" I remember," he said.

He continued to help her for a time before folding his arms across his chest.

" Mother," he said," What are you thinking?"

Nessa stopped picking the flowers and stood up straight, looking at her son. She sighed sadly before speaking.

" I always knew this day would come. I always knew you would have to go away. I always knew you would grow to become the strongest of our people, and that you would have to protect them. And so it has come to pass. Here you stand, your strength being called upon. Here you stand, on the brink of departure for a journey to save our people."

" And what are you feelings?" he asked.

Nessa looked directly into her son's eyes.

" I am afraid my son," she said," I am afraid that you will go on this journey and never come back. I am afraid that I will never see you again. I know your heart Sotokan. I know that you will gladly sacrifice your life for any one of your companions. Self sacrifice is such a noble quality for you to possess, but it is the one that scares me the most."

Tears had started to form in her eyes as she spoke. Sotokan walked over to her and they embraced each other.

" I will do everything in my power to return to you, mother," he said." I do not know what the future holds. But I do know that the success of this mission is paramount."

Nessa looked at her son with pride.

" I know my son," she said," But you have so much to live for. So much more than you realize."

" What do you mean by that?" he asked

Nessa smiled at him.

" That is something that you will have to find out on your own," she said.

She then kissed him on the forehead before walking away, leaving him alone, wondering about her last words.

...

The morning drew on. The sun was climbing higher in the sky. A crowd was gathering just outside of the Atrium, near the ground-level Eyre. There, eight Ikrans had been brought down from atop New Hometree, and were awaiting their riders.

On the other side of New Hometree, facing north, Jake stood alone and scanned the horizon. The scout he had sent to the Black Spear Clan had not come back during the night. Jake had only sent him to bring word to Tsteu'tingay of Jake's acceptance of the mission. He should have returned hours ago. Jake was starting to fear the worst when suddenly, he saw the faint, but unmistakable shape of an Ikran flying towards him. The Ikran got closer and as it did, Jake smiled. The scout had finally returned… but he was not alone. Riding next to him was another Ikran, and as they circled overhead, Jake suddenly realized the other rider was Nekxtukruya.

They landed their Ikrans and both jumped to the ground. The scout waved to Jake and Jake waved back. He then looked closely at the Nekxtukruya that the scout was with and suddenly recognized him… It was Kydose Fearah, the hunter leader of the Black Spear Clan. He held something in his hand as he approached Jake. He held up the other hand in a respectful salute to the Omaticaya leader.

" I see you Jakesully," he said.

" I see you, Kydose Fearah," Jake replied," What news do you bring from your people?"

Kydose Fearah handed the object he was carrying to Jake. He held it up and examined it. It was thin and tubular shaped, measuring about a foot in length. It was clear, enabling Jake to see through it. The center of it, however, was a light shade of purple. The color seemed to be coming from within the object.

" What is it?" Jake asked.

" A single piece of tendril from our Tree of Voices," replied Kydose Fearah.

Jake looked at the Nekxtukruya hunter leader in surprise.

" And you are willing to part with it?" he asked.

" I am giving it to you as a gesture of good will," he replied.

" I do not understand," Jake said.

" Not all of my people see you as an enemy, Jakesully. I hope this is proof of that. This tendril that I give to you, I also give as a gift. Take it with you on your quest to find the Seeds of Utral. As you get closer to your destination, the tendril will start to glow. The closer you get to the seeds, the brighter the tendril will become. May it be a guide and help you succeed in your quest, for it will be the benefit of all if you are able to find them."

He turned and started to walk away. He stopped suddenly and turned back towards Jake. He spoke.

" It is my deepest hope that one day, my people and yours will be allies again… and that you and I can be friends."

He then turned once more and quickly bonded with his Ikran, mounted him, and flew off back to the north. Jake stood like a statue, hardly believing what he had just heard. He looked at the tendril that Kydose Fearah had given him, and for the first time, hope came alive within him.

...

Most of the clan was now gathered just outside of Hometree, in the grass area between the Atrium and the ground-level Eyre. The low murmur of voices suddenly got louder as Tireatupe and Ra'ttan walked out of the Atrium and made their way to their waiting Ikrans. As they did, they were showered with flower petals and wishes of good luck. Beyral and Sa'guna came next and they were received by the people in the same way. Then Sotokan and Nienna walked out of the Atrium. As he made his way to his Ikran, he saw his mother at the edge of the crowd. He walked over and hugged her.

" I am proud of you my son," she said," Journey well."

" I will return soon, mother," he replied.

They smiled at each other as he turned and walked back towards his Ikran.

Neytiri then walked out of the Atrium. The crowd of people bowed low before their Tsahik as she made her way through them. Near the entrance of the Eyre, Mo'at and Di'Ana stood holding Tommy and Silwanin. She walked over and embraced them all, showering her children with kisses. She then stepped back and looked at them with pride in her heart. She looked different then she did the night before. There was no look of sadness on her face. Instead there was a look of determination… determination to return to the children she had brought into this world. She smiled brightly at them and they smiled back at her. She turned and bonded with Tee'Tan and climbed onto her strong back.

The crowd grew silent as they awaited the arrival of their leader. He suddenly emerged from the Atrium and into the sunlight. Every clan member raised their hands in a salute to their Olo'eyktan. As Jake began to walk through the crowd, he smiled at every Omaticaya that he knew he may never see again. Flower petals and words of good luck flowed towards him as well. He made his way to the Eyre where he found Neytiri and their six companions already on their Ikrans, waiting for him. His heart swelled with pride. These seven Na'vi were the very best of the Omaticaya at what they did. No leader anywhere could ever hope for better companions on a journey such as this.

He turned towards Mo'at, Di'Ana and his children. He embraced them all and thanked Mo'at and Di'Ana for watching over the children while he and Neytiri were away. He then made his way to Keeneye and bonded with him. He climbed onto his back and looked at Neytiri. She smiled and nodded her head that she was ready. The eight companions looked at their people one last time before Jake gave a loud shout and their Ikrans quickly lifted them into the air. As they climbed higher into the late morning sky, they turned and flew due east.

The forest below seemed to speed past them as they flew over it. As New Hometree disappeared from view, Neytiri looked at Jake.

" Where to first Jake?" she asked.

" To the Eastern Sea," he replied." We journey to visit Hiyik and her people… we journey to visit the Iron Flower."

He then reached inside a pouch that draped around his shoulders. He pulled out the tendril that Kydose Fearah had given him and looked at it. Neytiri looked over at him.

" What is that?" she asked.

" Hope," Jake replied.

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for Chapter 6 - The Ikran Clan of the Eastern Sea

_**Preview of Chapter 6...**_

Suddenly in the distance, they looked upon a wondrous sight. A massive body of water stretched as far as the eye could see in front of them. The water dazzled like a million diamonds as the light from the sun reflected off of it. Directly above, hundreds of Ikrans glided effortlessly through the air. Every few seconds one would dive down to the water and snatch up a fish or other hapless aquatic animal.

Just before the water's edge was a line of gigantic cliffs that towered hundreds of feet above the sea. Sporadic clusters of trees intertwined with brown tent-like structures that had rope ladders leading up to them. Red banners were everywhere, fluttering proudly in the warm afternoon breeze… symbols that signified the home of the mighty Ikran Clan.


	13. Chapter 6 The Ikran Clan of the Eastern

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 6 - The Ikran Clan of the Eastern Sea - Part 1

The land the Nantutean called home was a place of darkness. Located far to the north of Darkwood, it was in constant shadow. Black clouds loomed above like a canopy of death. It was a canopy that the sun was powerless to penetrate. The land below was grey, barren, and choked with dust. The featureless plains would occasionally rise to barren hills that were littered with grey rocks and boulders. Clusters of dead trees sprung out of the ground , their roots having dried up ages ago. The air was heavy as there was very little wind. A stranger in this land would have difficulty seeing through the gloom of day, and would be completely blind in the darkness of night.

Scattered along this barren landscape were make-shift camps. Some camps had tents made of blood stained animal skins that were held up on one side by a single dead branch hammered into the ground. The other side of the tents lay flat on the ground and were held in place by large rocks. Other camps had shallow holes dug into the ground with the same blood stained animal skins covering them. And still other camps were near small hills that had holes dug into the side of them with a single animal skin draped across the opening like a curtain. Stones set in a circle on the ground created fire pits for warmth. Nearby large flat boulders lay on the ground like tables. The top, flat areas were covered in dried blood.

The camps were quiet now, deserted. Only the occasional breeze disturbed the dust on the ground. The inhabitants had left days ago, called to arms, called to war. They were united once again to do battle with the Na'vi of the south. They took their weapons. They took what little food they needed to survive. They emptied their camps of every last warrior, and they marched to the center of their land, to the very heart of the darkness.

Large, towering cliffs formed a ring in the heart of the Nantutean's territory. The tops of the cliffs disappeared into the dark clouds that swirled around them. The darkness was occasionally broken by the crack of lightening as it arced across the sky. There were only two ways in or out of the center of the cliffs. Either through the air over the top of them, or on the ground through a dark tunnel. It was here, at the mouth of this dark tunnel that several figures stood. Several were Nantutean, including their mighty leader dressed in his brown robe. The hood, as always, was pulled up to cast a shadow over his face. Standing in front of them were several Nekxtukruyan including Kydose Fearah and their Olo'eyktan, Tsteu'tingay. Standing off to the side was Nan'tspang who was watching the conversation intently.

" The Toruks!" exclaimed Tsteu'tingay," By what right did you have to kill them? That was not part of our agreement!"

The leader of the Black Spear Clan was livid over the Nantutean slaughtering one of his people's most sacred symbols. His anger now pointed directly at the Nantutean leader, who stood in front of him in silence with his arms folded across his chest. It was unfazed by the Olo'eyktan's anger. The Nantutean captain, who had led the attack on the Toruks, stepped forward. Around its neck hung a cord containing several large teeth. The teeth once belonged to a Toruk. They were now being worn as a trophy.

" The Toruks are no longer your concern," said the captain.

It then put its hand up to the necklace he was wearing and smiled.

" How do you like my new prize?" it said mockingly.

Tsteu'tingay's body trembled with rage. He fought the urge to reach for his knife. The Nantutean leader motioned for his captain to step back.

" I do not care about your pitiful Toruks," the Nantutean leader growled," Their deaths have ensured my victory."

" Your victory?" replied Tsteu'tingay, his eyes narrowing," Do you mean _our _victory."

" It is my victory," said the Nantutean leader," Whether you share in it or not is your choice. You speak of our agreement… the only agreement we had was that we would help you destroy the Omaticaya, that is it. We shall fulfill our end of that agreement. But how we fulfill it is entirely up to me. You no longer need the Toruks. They are useless to you… unless you intend on becoming the next Toruk Makto."

He said these last words dangerously as his voice grew more menacingly.

" Perhaps I should do just that," replied Tsteu'tingay," Perhaps I should ally my people with the rest of the Na'vi as we have in times past and drive you back to the darkness of the north."

The Nantutean who heard this growled angrily. Nan'tspang shuffled his feet nervously at his uncle's words. The Nantutean leader stared coldly at Tsteu'tingay for a moment before it spoke.

" Perhaps it is time to reveal exactly what it is that you are dealing with."

He lifted his hands and pulled back the hood that covered his head, revealing a hellish sight…

His nose and mouth stuck out away from his face forming a snout. His mouth was filled with pointed teeth. His brown skin criss-crossed with red, blood soaked veins as his yellow eyes held thin, cat like pupils. Whatever semblance he may have once had to the Na'vi, was long gone. He was more animal now, more so than even the Nantutean that stood around him.

Kydose Fearah and the other Nekxtukruya gasped in horror and took a couple of steps back. Even Nan'tspang, who had long suspected that the Nantutean leader may look like this, looked at him in shock. Only Tsteu'tingay stood his ground, unfazed by what he saw.

" Listen carefully to my words, _Na'vi_," the Nantutean leader growled," In twenty nine days, I will have amassed the largest army to ever walk upon this planet. You see ten thousand warriors at my disposal? Well, there are even more coming in from the north. There are those of my people who remained in our original home, far to the north. They chose to stay behind as the rest of my people migrated south. But they have heard my call to war, and they have answered that call. They are marching south now. Thousands of them, marching to make my people one again. When they arrive, we shall launch our assault not only on the Na'vi clans to the south, but also on the clans in the eastern region of Pandora. We will wipe them out, all of them. Nothing can defeat us now, nothing, not even the Sky Sheppards. The rivers shall flow red with the blood of the Na'vi. All of Pandora shall be ours, and my people will bask in the paradise that we once had.

" I have offered you our allegiance, but I do not care whether you accept that allegiance or not. My people will destroy the Na'vi, with or without your help. Your choices are two-fold. Either fight with us and reap the rewards of our victory, or fight against us and die. The choice is yours. I do not care which you choose."

The Nantutean leader put the hood over its head again and motioned for the Nekxtukruya to leave. Tsteu'tingay and the others slowly turned and walked towards their waiting Ikrans. The Nantutean leader motioned to Nan'tspang, who hesitated for a moment before walking up to it.

" The war parties are ready to start their strikes against the Omaticaya," it growled," You will go with them. The strikes will stab fear into their hearts and the hearts of their allies until the final invasion is launched. Go… and do not disappoint me…"

Nan'tspang smiled at the thought of finally attacking the Omaticaya.

" I will not disappoint you," he said confidently," I shall bring back many of our enemies queues."

He started to walk away before turning back to the Nantutean leader.

" Despite what Tsteu'tingay says, my people will stay united with you… I swear it."

The Nantutean leader looked down at him.

" I hope you are right," it said," for your sake… now go."

It then turned and walked through the opening of the tunnel, flanked by his guards. Nan'tspang mounted his Ikran and took to the air. As he circled above, he looked to the north and saw several dark lines making their way south. As he looked closer at them, he suddenly realized that they were lines of marching Nantutean. Their leader was right, more of them were pouring in from the north… thousands more, Nan'tspang looked on in awe for a few moments before smiling and flying south in preparation for the upcoming strikes against the Omaticaya.

The Nantutean leader watched him fly away before turning to his captain.

" Jakesully and seven companions have left on a journey to retrieve the Seeds of Utral," it said." Make sure they never come back."

The captain gave an evil smile before running through the tunnel to the opening at its center. Waiting there, were thirty Nantutean warriors and their Stingbat mounts. The captain gave a command and they all bonded with their mounts and climbed onto their backs. The captain then howled loudly and they all took off into the air, over the tops of the cliffs and flew south-east.

Tsteu'tingay flew over Darkwood alone on his Ikran. His mind was filled with dark thoughts. Things were beginning to get out of hand. His mind continued to wander as the steered his Ikran over a small clearing and landed. He walked over to a small dark tree and knelt down. There were several small rocks on the ground that formed a rectangle. In the center of this rectangle were dead flowers. Tsteu'tingay removed the dead flowers and replaced them with fresh ones. He looked at them for a long time. The four large petals were dark blue and formed a ring around the soft yellow of their center. Tsteu'tingay smiled sadly at them. These flowers were abundant in Darkwood and were his mate's favorite. He spread them out evenly within the rectangle of rocks as his eyes began to fill with tears. He looked down at his mate's grave as he spoke.

" My great love. For five years now I have lived without your voice, without your touch. Every night I go to sleep without you by my side, every morning I wake up alone. I try to be strong for our people, but I am lost without you. My grief has clouded my judgment. I have begun to speak and act without thinking, allowing my anguish to control my better judgment."

" You were always the voice of reason. You always approached things with a peaceful mind. I know that you would not approve of what I have done, and I am shamed because of it. I find myself suffering the consequences of my thoughtless words and actions. I have allied our people with our sworn enemies, and have betrayed those we once called friends. Our people now stand on the brink of war, and the other Na'vi clans stand on the brink of extinction… all because of me. I fear that I cannot stop these things from happening. I never thought I would find myself in this position. I never thought things would get this far. The Na'vi stand on the brink of extinction, and our beloved Pandora stands on the brink darkness… all because of me."

He put his hands up to his face and began to cry. The veil of hatred that had been covering his eyes for so long was suddenly gone. For the first time in years, he saw things for what they were… he saw the truth of his actions. And he hated himself for it.

" What have I done?" he said," What have I done.?"

The late morning sun climbed higher in the sky, making the forest below a brighter green. The Blue Riders flew their Ikrans east through the warm air. The eight companions flew in a " V " formation with Jake and Neytiri at their head. Any other day this would be a relaxing excursion. But not on this day, not in these times of desperation.

Ahead, small brown shapes started to dot the horizon. The shapes got larger as they got closer. The individual peaks of the Halleluiah Mountains floated peacefully in sky, surrounded by wisps of white clouds that swirled around them like ghostly fingers. They floated above, below and around each other. Some were topped with bright greenery that draped down the sides of the peaks like green curtains. Others were topped with rocky alcoves, and still others were topped with flowing streams that glistened in the sunlight as they cascaded down from the peaks and turned into waterfalls.

Giant vines draped down from the sides of the mountains and connected some of them together as they gently moved in the wind like a slow methodical dance. Mountain Banshees were everywhere, gliding on the wind or perched on cliff sides while basking in the warmth of the sun. They all turned a curious eye towards the eight riders as the flew past them but then quickly lost interest as they turned back to whatever they were engaged in.

It was a sight of pure serenity as Jake and his companions made there way through the floating mountains. It was perfect, perfect except for one thing… the horrid smell that now started to fill the air.

It had been several days since the Toruks and the Nantutean battled in this place. Several days that the dead bodies had been rotting in the hot sun, and the smell was horrendous. Every one of the riders winced as the stench filled their nostrils. They all gave a strong effort to breath through their mouths. Nienna put her hand up to her face and tried hard not vomit.

Jake looked around at his companions. He did not want them to see the scene of death that they were quickly coming upon.

" Dive down to the lowest point of the mountains," he said," And stay low until we're clear of them."

The riders flew their Ikrans downwards and leveled out as they reached the open space between the tree tops and the under belly of the lowest floating mountain. They flew at this altitude for some time as the horrific smell began to fade. A short distance to the north was the Tree of Souls. It was just out of the sight for most of the riders. Only the tracker leader, Ra'ttan, with his keen eyesight could see it from where they were at. He smiled as the purple tendrils swayed gently in the soft breeze, like a living jewel amongst the more subtle green and brown of the landscape that surrounded it. He hoped to see this most holy of sites again. As the Tree faded into the distance, he uttered a silent prayer to Eywa to protect them on their journey.

They soon neared the eastern most tip of the floating mountains. As they began to reach open air, there was one last floating mountain that they had to pass. Just beyond this mountain was a huge chuck of rock that had broken away and that floated peacefully nearby. The chuck of rock was heavily covered in dense foliage…

Ra'ttan suddenly tensed up. He could sense something, a presence that was not theirs. He stood high on his Ikran's back and scanned the air around them. Jake looked back at him.

" What is it Ra'ttan?" he asked.

Ra'ttan continued to scan the air for a few seconds before answering.

" I do not…" he began to say.

He suddenly flew his Ikran straight up and towards the floating chunk of rock.

" Ra'ttan!" Jake yelled as he flew after him.

The other companions steered their Ikrans in his direction as well. Sotokan reached for his spear and Beyral notched an arrow to her bow. They did not understand what was going on, but they wanted to be prepared just in case.

Ra'ttan flew above the floating rock and began to circle it, his eyes scanning the dense foliage. His companions flew next to him, their gaze going from him to the rock back to him. Ra'ttan took in a long breath of air through his nose. He could smell something coming from the floating rock, something… familiar. But he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He tilted his head downwards, straining to hear, and for a split second he thought he could hear the sound of breathing.

" Ra'ttan," Jake said," Talk to me, what's going on?"

" There is something down there," Ra'ttan replied.

Jake looked down and strained his eyes as he looked over the rock. He did not possess the skills that his friend did, and try as he might, he saw nothing. He looked over at Neytiri who shrugged her shoulders in confusion. He did not want to doubt Ra'ttan's word though…

" All I see is dirt and bushes," he said to Ra'ttan," What do you see?"

Ra'ttan did not answer him right away. He was using all of his keen senses to try and figure out what was there. But as he did, the smell started to fade. He flew his Ikran in lower, but the smell continued to fade until it was gone. He listened again, but all he heard was the sound of the wind blowing through the foliage. Whatever it was, he had lost it. He sat down on his Ikran, clearly frustrated. How could the smell just disappear like that? He had no answer. He looked at Jake.

" I guess it is nothing," he said, as he swung his Ikran around and flew back towards the east.

Jake looked at him for a second. He glanced down at the rock one last time before shrugging his shoulders. He turned to the east and flew after Ra'ttan with the rest of his companions following…

As they began to disappear into the horizon, a set of enormous eyes suddenly appeared at the mouth of a cave located on the floating rock they had just left. The cave was completely covered in dense foliage. So much so, it was impossible to see from the air. The set of eyes watched the eight riders until they had completely disappeared into the eastern horizon. Suddenly, another set of large eyes joined the first at the mouth of the cave. A series of soft growls could be heard when suddenly two enormous figures burst out of the cave, crashed through the foliage and took to the air. They circled the floating rock a few times before heading north.

The sun was almost directly overhead as the Blue Riders flew on towards their destination. The forest had given way to a long, flat stretch of grassland. The tall grasses swayed in the afternoon breeze and from the air, looked like a vast green sea. The flatness of the grasslands would occasionally rise to form rolling hills topped with trees whose flowers bloomed to every color of the rainbow. Strange purple bird like creatures with two sets of wings flew above the trees, snapping at the small insects that buzzed around them. The bird creatures shrieked when Jake and his companions neared them and they quickly dove for the safety of the trees. The riders smiled and flew on.

The landscape changed once again as the tall grasses gave way to shorter ones. Here, Tireatupe put up one of his hands.

" We have reached the western border of the Ikran Clans," he said," We must land here and wait. It will not be long before their scouts come to meet us."

" How will they know we are here?" Jake asked.

Tireatupe smiled.

" Trust me," he said," They already know that we are here."

The eight riders willed their Ikrans down and landed them on the sea of short, green grass. There, they all turned their attention to the east and waited…

A few moments later, the distant shriek of an Ikran could be heard. The eight companions looked up and saw a faint shape on the horizon. From this distance it was nothing more than a dot in the sky. The shape was soon joined by another who flew in from the north, and still another that flew in from the south. A forth shape flew up to others from the east, circled them and then quickly flew back to the east and disappeared. The three remaining shapes then flew towards the waiting Omiticaya. Jake looked around at his companions. They were all smiling. As the shapes got closer, the smiles got bigger. They were about to meet members of the Ikran Clan, their friends.

The three Ikran riders reached the Omaticaya and flew above them in a circle. Their Ikrans had a single red stripe painted on the each side of their torsos which ran beneath their wings from their shoulders to their rear flanks. The riders themselves were not painted, but did wear red armbands to signify the clan they belonged to. Hiyik's clan. The largest and strongest of the Ikran tribes. They continued to circle above, looking at their visitors intently.

Tireatupe raised a hand and waved to them. They in turn raised their hands and waved back. At this gesture they all landed their Ikrans in front of the Omiticaya and dismounted. The Omiticaya dismounted as well. Tireatupe smiled and took a few steps forward.

" I see you Tanuli!" he said to the lead Ikran rider," It does my heart good to see you my old friend."

Tanuli, the scout leader for the Ikran Clan stepped forward, smiling. He embraced Tireatupe and said.

" I see you Tireatupe. It is always a pleasure and an honor to have you visit us."

He then looked at the other Omaticaya standing behind Tireatupe.

" I see you have brought friends this time," he said.

He smiled at the Omaticaya and then bowed low when his gaze fell upon Jake and Neytiri.

" Jakesully and Neytiri come to us once more," he said," It has been too long since you have graced us with your presence. Allow me to be the first to welcome you once again to our land."

" Thank you Tanuli," Jake said," We are honored to be here."

" It is we who are honored," Tanuli replied," Come, Hiyik is expecting you."

He turned and motioned to the other two scouts and they all mounted their Ikrans. Jake and his companions did the same. Then with a loud " Whoop " the Ikran riders launched into the air and flew east with the Omiticaya following close behind.

As they flew, the short grasses of the plain continued to speed beneath them. The three Ikran Clan scouts flew in a line in the front, Tanuli just slightly ahead of them. The eight Omaticaya flew in two rows of four behind them. Jake could feel his excitement growing. It had been a few years since he last visited the Ikran Clan, and the anticipation he felt was palpable. He looked at Neytiri who looked back at him and smiled. Jake knew she was feeling the same thing.

Suddenly, Jake could hear the caw of Ikrans. He looked around and saw several Ikran riders approaching from the north-east. They settled into a flying pattern directly behind the Omaticaya. Several more Ikran riders flew in from the south-east and settled on either side of the Omaticaya. They were completely surrounded by red striped Ikrans. Their riders all nodded respectfully at Jake and his companions. Jake smiled back at them. It was an Ikran Clan escort… a show of respect for their guests. Jake was thoroughly impressed with the group of riders he now belonged to. The Blue Riders continued to fly in two groups of four while their escorts flew in a diamond pattern around them. They were an impressive sight as they glided across the sky toward the east.

The warm afternoon sun was now directly overhead as the Blue Riders flew surrounded by their Ikran rider escorts. A soft breeze was blowing over them from the east. The breeze had a strange smell that they were not used to, but that some recognized nonetheless. It was the smell of the great Eastern Sea… they were getting close.

Suddenly in the distance, they looked upon a wondrous sight. A massive body of water stretched as far as the eye could see in front of them. The water dazzled like a million diamonds as the light from the sun reflected off of it. Directly above it, hundreds of Ikrans glided effortlessly through the air. Every few seconds one would dive down to the water and snatch up a fish or other hapless aquatic animal.

Just before the water's edge was a line of gigantic cliffs that towered hundreds of feet above the sea. Sporadic clusters of trees intertwined with brown tent-like structures that had rope ladders leading up to them. Red banners were everywhere, fluttering proudly in the warm afternoon breeze… symbols that signified the home of the mighty Ikran Clan. The Omaticaya who had seen this sight before smiled widely at seeing it again. The ones who had not, all had looks of wonder on their faces.

Shouts of excitement could suddenly be heard from the Ikran Clan's home as people began to hurry out of the tent structures to greet them. Hundreds of clan members formed a great ring around a giant flat space, and it is here that Jake and his companions landed their Ikrans and dismounted. All around them were friendly, smiling faces. Jake recognized many of them as members who had answered his call to war five years ago. He also noticed many young children were present. Like the Omaticaya, the Ikran Clan had begun rebuilding their numbers as well.

Jake looked around him. Not much had changed. The entire ground of the Ikran Clan's territory was covered in the most emerald green grass he had ever seen. At night it glowed with breathtaking brilliance. The cool ocean air blew across the grasses and was a cool caress on the skin from the warm coastal days.

There were not nearly the amount of trees that his forest back home had, and there was no single Hometree in which the entire clan lived. Instead there were clusters of smaller trees whose branches came to the ground in a fan shape and leveled out that acted as ramps that the clan members used to move up and down the trees. The trees had flats at various levels that were used for meeting places or other social gatherings. There were also many hammocks that hung at different intervals along the branches. Each tree could house dozens clan members.

Around the trees, were large, brown tent structures built upon wooden platforms that were held up by four giant wooden columns that supported the platforms at all four corners, like a gigantic table. The tent structures had openings on each side at the edge of the platform with rope ladders leading up to them as well. These areas were used mostly for storage space, food, weapons, feed for their Ikran, etc.

Closer to the edge of the cliffs were several large holes in the ground. They were the entrance to a series of tunnels that ran down into the cliff which was the main housing area of the clan. The holes were protected by the elements by more tent structures that surrounded them above and on three sides. The forth side was left open for clan members to come and go from them as they chose.

To the left was a large stream of fresh water that flowed right through the camp. Several wooden bridges had been built across it to access the other side. As the stream got closer to the cliffs, a large alcove had been dug out of the ground which captured some of the water from the stream. The alcove was shallow and calm and was a favorite place for the young ones to splash and play. It was separated from the stream by a large net that prevented young ones from venturing out too far as they swam. The stream continued on and gained momentum until it finally reached the edge of the cliffs and cascaded down forming a breathtaking waterfall as it crashed into the ocean below. Jake continued to smile as he looked around. Everything was peaceful and serene. He hoped that it stayed that way.

Suddenly a horn sounded from within one of the caves in the ground. Everyone turned in that direction and bowed their heads… it was the announcement of their Tsahik and Olo'eyktan. A small possession of clan members made their way up out of one of the caves and toward the crowd of people. At their head was their Tsahik and their leader… Hiyik.

She was a stunning sight. Tall and slender, she walked toward them with elegance and dignity. Her hair was in braids that ended in red beads that draped behind her shoulders. A curved seashell was tied to the braids on the top of her head that came down her forehead and ended in a point just above her nose. Her eyes were sharp and piercing and contained a wisdom that far surpassed her young years. She was wearing a red loincloth, and red fabrics with gold accents that criss-crossed her chest. She wore the ceremonial red paint outlined in white that covered the top half of her face. The paint also covered her shoulders and came down her body on both sides before narrowing to a point just above her waist. Red bands were tied to her upper arm and had several streamers connected to them.

Next to her was her mate, and the clan's Olo'eyktan, Nawm'tsam. He wore the same ceremonial paint that Hiyik did, in the same pattern that draped down his thin muscular body. Around his neck he wore a necklace made of Ikran teeth painted red to signify his rank of Olo'eyktan. He and Hiyik had only recently become a mated pair. Prior to that he held the rank of warrior leader and had fought bravely against the humans five years earlier. He was tall, proud and noble, the perfect match for Hiyik.

On either side of them was Ean Unil, the hunter leader, and Tanhi'Sreu, the newly appointed warrior leader. As the next two highest ranking clan members, they walked in the possession with Hiyik and Nawm'tsam.

The Omaticaya dipped their heads in respect as the Iron Flower made her way through her people towards them. Iron Flower was the name Jake had given to her after the war with the humans. Her beauty combined with her fighting prowess made the nickname a perfect fit for her.

As Hiyik reached the Omaticaya, she suddenly smiled brightly.

" I see you my friends!" she exclaimed as she and Neytiri hugged each other.

" I see you my sister," Neytiri said," My heart is filled with joy at our meeting."

" As is mine, sister," Hiyik replied," Eywa truly smiles on this reunion."

She the walked over and embraced Jake as well.

" Many greetings Jakesully," she said," Our paths cross once again, and my heart is the better for it."

" It is good to see you too Hiyik," Jake said smiling.

She looked at Tireatupe, who dipped his head in acknowledgment.

" And you, Tireatupe," she said," You must visit us more often. My people almost see you as kin."

" I will do that Hiyik," he said, dipping his head again.

She then looked over the remaining Omaticaya.

" So these are the Blue Riders," she said approvingly," They are an impressive looking group."

Jake introduced all of his companions to both Hiyik and Nawm'tsam, who in turn introduced Ean Unil and Tanhi'Sreu. Once the introductions were finished, Hiyik spoke again.

" I have been made aware of why you are here," she said," And preparations have been made for your arrival. I shall do all in my power to aid you in your quest. At dusk I shall have you brought to my meeting hall so that we may discuss your journey further. Until then, please rest yourselves and enjoy the hospitality of my people."

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 2

_**Preview of part 2...**_

" As I am sure you already know," Hiyik said," Each clan has its own traditions. And for some, going to war without the call to Toruk Makto is something that they just will not do. Do not expect any of the clans from the Western Flatlands to come, and only a few of the clans from the Southern Mountains."

She could see the look of disappointment on Jake's face. She continued to speak.

" But rest assured, all of the Ikran clans will come. And the horse clans of the Great Plains as well as the Tipani. With or without the call of Toruk Makto, we will come, and we will fight along side you once more."


	14. Chapter 6 The Ikran Clan Part 2

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 6 - The Ikran Clan of the Eastern Sea - Part 2

Hiyik smiled at her guest's acceptance of her people's hospitality. Her mate, Nawm'tsam, motioned to Ean Unil.

"When they are ready, take our guests below and show them to their sleeping areas," he said," Provide them with whatever comforts they need."

Ean Unil nodded his head.

" Yes my Olo'eyktan."

Hiyik and Nawm'tsam then turned and made their way back to the tunnel they had emerged from.

Sa'guna walked up to Ean Unil.

" Where are your weaponsmiths?" she asked.

Ean Unil pointed to a set of benches under a large tree.

" They are there," he said.

" Thank you," Sa'guna replied.

She then began to walk with purpose towards the Ikran Clan's weaponsmiths.

Jake shook his head and smiled as he watched her walk away.

" There she goes," he said," Lets just hope the Ikran Clan doesn't have the right ingredients to make her Kava."

Neytiri chuckled and said," Oh I am sure she will figure something out."

She grabbed Jake by the hand and pulled him towards the stream.

" Whoa!" Jake exclaimed," Where are we going?"

" For a swim," Neytiri said," We can both use it."

After a long day of flying in the warm sun, Jake could hardly argue with her. They walked hand in hand toward the inviting coolness of the stream.

Beyral, Ra'ttan and Tireatupe all walked away as well, looking for their Ikran Clan counterparts. Beyral found the hunters, Ra'ttan found the trackers and Tireatupe found the scouts. They intended to spend the rest of the afternoon exchanging stories about their respective clans.

Sotokan looked at Nienna.

" Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

Nienna shook her head.

" No, thank you," she said," I am tired."

" We could sit under the shade of tree if you like," he said.

Nienna considered his offer for a moment before saying…

" No, I would prefer to be alone for awhile."

Sotokan looked at her sadly.

" Alright," he said.

He then walked up to Tanhi'Sreu.

" Where is your clan's training area?" he asked

" I was just heading there," she replied," My warriors are about to engage in their practice session for the day. You may join us if you would like."

" I would like that, thank you." he said.

Nienna watched as the two warriors walked away, conversing and laughing. She suddenly felt a hint of jealousy come over her. She dipped her head and made her way to the shade of a nearby tree.

...

The afternoon wore on as the sun began to creep toward the east. Jake, Neytiri and the rest of their companions had gathered back to where they had first met with Hiyik. They talked excitedly about the things they had just got done doing. Ean Unil walked up to them and smiled.

" Here you are," he said," The afternoon is wearing on. I suggest you retire to your sleeping areas to rest and wash before the council with Hiyik."

The Omaticaya all voiced their agreement.

" Good," Ean Unil continued," Please come with me."

He led Jake and the others to the entrance of a nearby cavern in the ground. From the mouth of the cavern, Jake looked down into it and was surprised that it was so well lit. He could clearly see the ramp that would lead them down a gentle slope deeper in the ground.

Ean Unil led them through the opening and down the ramp. It continued to slope at a slight downward angle until leveling off to a corridor that ran parallel with the sea cliffs. As they walked down this corridor, Jake could see why this underground metropolis was so well lit. To his left at regular intervals, were smaller corridors that were about as tall as a single Na'vi and about as wide as two Na'vi. Jake looked down one of these smaller corridors and could plainly see the ocean through a hole on the far end of it. He walked toward the hole and when he reached it, he suddenly found himself at the edge of a great drop off… straight down to the water hundreds of feet below. He reached up and took hold of a branch that was sticking out of the dirt above him to balance himself, then leaned out and looked around him.

The ocean lay directly in front of him, the sun still glistening off of it. Below, the gigantic waves crashed against the bottom of the cliffs and sent foaming water spraying in all directions. He looked out over the ocean and saw a gigantic rock formation a mile or so out in the water. Perched on this rock formation were hundreds of Ikrans, easily as many as that lived in the Hallelujah Mountains. To each side of him, the cliffs were littered with hundreds of the same holes that Jake was now standing at. Above him, below him, and all around him… they were everywhere. Each had a single branch on either side of it that ran horizontally away from the hole. He looked at them with curiosity.

" This is our Ikran Eyre," said a voice. It was Ean Unil, who was now standing directly behind him.

" Our Ikrans do not stay with us in our home like yours do," he said," They live there, on that great rock in the ocean with the wild Ikrans. When we need them, we call to them and they come. They latch themselves to both sides of the holes in the cliff by the branches that stick out. They stay there until their rider emerges from the tunnel and mounts them. Each rider is assigned their own tunnel and their Ikrans always know which one is theirs."

Jake nodded his understanding.

" Impressive," he said.

" Thank you," replied Ean Unil," It took many years to perfect this way of Ikran riding but it has worked perfectly for us."

They returned to the main corridor and continued to descend to several more levels. There were several rooms on both sides of the corridor. The ones on the right were darker and used mainly for storage space. The ones on the left, the ones that faced the ocean, were all for living quarters and were well lit. Each had rectangular holes cut into the walls that overlooked the ocean and acted as windows. Fresh ocean breezes flowed in through them and filled the underground home of the Ikran Clan with fresh air.

Adding to the lighting of the caverns, were shell like objects that hung on the walls just above head level. The light from each room illuminated them and a single beam of light shot out from them to others down the corridor., each one reflecting the light from the one before it and sending it further down to the rest. It looked as if one single golden laser beam was criss-crossing down the tunnel above them. The beam lit the tunnel to almost daylight proportions. Jake reached up and touched one of the shells. It was soft and spongy.

Ean Unil saw the Omaticaya's curious looks and answered their un spoken question.

" They are shells from the Tanitara," he said," Soft bodied sea creatures who carry their homes on their backs. When danger is near, they retreat to these shells and turn them so that the sun reflects off of them. This blinds their enemies long enough for them to escape."

" And what happens when there is no sun?" Sa'guna asked.

Ean unil smiled.

" They get eaten, and their shells get hung on our walls."

They descended a little further until they came to a wide cavern with several rooms on the east side of it.

" These are your sleeping areas," he said," Try to get as much rest as you can. At dusk I shall come back and lead you to the great hall for your council with Hiyik."

He turned and left through the same corridor they had just entered. The eight companions each chose a room and went inside. Each one had a window that overlooked the ocean and a curtain of sea moss that draped in front of it. Jake pulled the curtain aside and looked out and noticed they were now about halfway down the cliff side, much closer to the water then they were before. He smiled as he looked out at the beauty of the sea and breathed in the salty air. He felt like he was on vacation at a beach resort. He closed the curtain again and turned toward Neytiri who was standing in the middle of the room.

The rooms were lightly decorated with hammocks, sitting mats and a table. On top of the table were bowls filled with warm water for which to wash. Jake and Neytiri undressed and took turns washing each other. As the warm water dripped down from Neytiri's body, Jake's hands suddenly started to develop a mind of their own. She giggled and gently pushed him away.

" Not here silly," she said," Not now. We must rest before we meet with Hiyk."

" Sorry," Jake said, smiling," Maybe later tonight?"

Neytiri's eyes twinkled as she smiled back at him.

" Definitely later tonight," she replied.

They finished washing and laid down in the hammock. Neytiri wrapped her arms around him as he rested his head against her chest. He thought about their children back home for a moment before dozing off to the sound of the ocean.

...

It seemed Jake had only just closed his eyes when he was awakened by Neytiri. Her hands were on his chest and her face was close to his.

" It is time, my love," she said.

Jake sat up in the hammock and looked around. It was noticeably darker now. The soft golden light that lit the room earlier had been replaced by a soft purple glow. The Tanitaras that were hanging on the walls were now reflecting the light from the giant Polyphemus. Night had fallen while Jake slept. He quickly got out of the hammock and followed Neytiri out of the room. There he saw his companions already waiting for them. With them was Ean Unil. He looked at Jake and smiled.

" Are you ready?" he asked.

" Yes," Jake said," Lets go."

Ean Unil led the Omaticaya back up through the tunnel that they had descended just a few hours before. The beam of light above them that the Tanitaras were reflecting was now a soft purple. As they made their way further up, Jake and his companions suddenly stopped with looks of amazement on their faces. Just ahead the tunnel had changed into a dazzling display of light. Florescent colors of every kind covered the walls and ceiling of the tunnel. The colors seemed to twinkle and move as if they were dancing around each other. As Ean Unil led them through this beauty, Jake suddenly felt like he was walking through a kaleidoscope. He looked closer at the walls and realized the colors _were_ moving. Small, transparent, worm-like creatures slowly moved around the walls. As they moved, each of their bodies glowed a different color, and every few seconds that color would change to different color. Jake watched as one of these worms changed from a fluorescent blue, to a green, to a yellow, to an orange and finally a red. All of the worms were doing this… thousands of them, surrounding the Omaticaya in a brilliant show of light.

Ean Unil smiled at the expressions on the companion's faces.

" Glow Worms," he said proudly," They live exclusively in the underground areas of the coastline. They only come out at night. My people have been admiring their beauty for generations now."

He continued to led them past the Glow Worms and up towards the surface. They emerged from the entrance of the tunnel and felt the cool ocean breeze wrap around their bodies. They looked around and suddenly found themselves in the middle of a paradise of bioluminescence.

Polyphemus was high above them and cast its light over the ocean, making the water twinkle like purple jewels. Closer to the cliffs the sea was shallow, and although the ocean floor was jet black, the underwater plants were glowing in all their brilliance. Jake could see the pink tendrils of an Anenomie sway back and forth with the currents. Bright green algae floated on top of the waves. As the waves crashed against the cliffs, the water that shot up into the air was no longer the frothy white that it was during the day, but instead had turned to a fluorescent green as the algae mixed with the water shot skyward.

The rock formation that housed the Ikrans was dark, but the water surrounding it was bright purple from the kelp forest located there. The blue algae that lined the cliff behind the waterfall shone brightly, making the water come alive as it splashed into the ocean below.

The grass that the Omaticaya were standing on shone a bright green with even brighter green rings shooting out at each step they took. To the south, tall reeds topped with pale green bulbs covered the landscape and traveling up a hill to the Utral Aymokrina… The Ikran Clan's Tree of Voices. The purple tendrils gently swayed back and forth as bright white Atokirina floated around them.

Ean Unil led them over one of the wooden bridges that spanned the stream. As the Omaticaya reached the center of the bridge, they looked down at the stream. The water was crystal clear and anemones of every color lay scattered along the bottom… blues, reds, oranges, yellows, greens and purples. The tendrils gracefully swayed with the current in a never ending hypnotic dance.

As they reached the other side of the bridge, they were led towards a tent built upon a wooden platform. Just before the entrance to this platform, fifty Ikran Clan warriors stood at attention, twenty five on each side. They all held spears with red tassels tied to the handle just before the spearhead. As the Omaticaya walked between them, they suddenly raised their spears over their heads and shouted…

" Hail Jakesully! Hail Neytiri! Hail Blue Riders!"

At each named mentioned the warriors lifted their spears to the sky before bringing them back down again… a respectful salute to their friends and allies. Jake smiled at them. They were an impressive looking sight.

Ean Unil led them through the entrance of the tent. Inside several sitting mats lay on the floor in a circle around a low burning fire located in the middle of the tent. On the far side was Hiyik and Nawm'tsam, who stood and smiled as their friends made their appearance. Jake and his companions saw that neither Hiyik nor Nawm'tsam were wearing their ceremonial red paint. The paint was only worn on special occasions, such as greeting important visitors, and since the formalities of Omaticaya's arrival was now over, there was no need to wear it. For most of the Omaticaya, this was the first time they had ever seen her without the red paint, and they now saw just how strikingly beautiful she truly was.

To Hiyik's left was Tahni Sreu. To her right was Nawm'tsam. Ean Unil motioned to the Omaticaya to choose a place around the bonfire before placing himself next to his Olo'eyktan. When everyone had found a place around the fire, Hiyik spoke.

" Welcome my friends. Please sit down."

They all sat down on their mats and looked at Hiyik, who with her companions, sat on their own mats.

" You must all be hungry after your rest," Hiyik said," Food and drink have been prepared for you. Eat and drink until you have had your fill, then we shall begin the council."

She clapped her hands twice and several gatherers entered the tent carrying bowls and plates of food. Dinner was a splendid combination of mainland food and seafood. Various sea filets and boiled shellfish were mixed with grilled hexepede resting on mounds of rice and then topped with steamed vegetables… it was delicious. The tangy taste of the seafood was a rare, but welcome treat for the Omaticaya. Flasks of water and Kava bowls were also passed around. When a gatherer offered Sa'guna a Kava bowl, she politely refused. Beyral looked over at her.

" You are not drinking tonight?" she asked.

" Oh, I am drinking," Sa'guna replied," I am just not drinking the Ikran Clan's Kava, it is much too watered down."

" What are you going to drink then?" Beyral asked, confused.

Sa'guna produced a small flask that she had tied to her waistband. It was filled with her own special blend. She took a long sip and looked at Beyral.

" I always come prepared," she said.

Beyral leaned in closer to her and smiled.

" Do you mind if I have some?" she asked.

Sa'guna smiled back and handed her the flask.

After everyone had their fill of food and drink, the gatherers left the tent, leaving Hiyik and her companions alone with the Omaticaya.

She looked at each of them before speaking.

" So the Scourge of the North has once again revealed themselves," She said," And the Na'vi have been betrayed by one of our own… The Black Spear Clan. Is it true they have allied themselves with the Nantutean?"

Jake nodded his head.

" It is true," he said.

Hiyik shook her head slowly.

" These are sad times indeed," she said," When Na'vi fights against Na'vi, instead of fighting against the true enemy. This is surprising, I did not think Tsteu'tingay would ever allow this to happen."

" His nephew, Nan'tspang is just as much to blame," Neytiri said," Perhaps even more so. The people's hearts and minds are still filled with anger and Nan'tspang has taken full advantage of this, spewing his poisoned speech to them and not allowing his people to heal. He is a mighty warrior and highly intelligent, and his drive to become Olo'eyktan has been made known long ago. Tsteu'tingay has given us hope by promising his allegiance if we successfully return the Seeds of Utral back to him. But Nan'tspang controls the loyalty of most of the clan's warriors, and they still might ally themselves with the Nantutean even if we are successful. We can only hope that Tsteu'tingay's influence over his people is still strong enough to keep his nephew in check."

Hiyik nodded.

" Let us hope," she said.

Nawm'tsam suddenly spoke.

" He has sent you on a mission to retrieve the Seeds of Utral," he said," And indeed that is a clear sign that he wishes peace between your two peoples. But be warned Jakesully, members of his clan have tried for generations now to locate the Seeds and bring them back to Darkwood. Many of them passed through our territory as they journeyed into the east. We welcomed them, for we were on better terms with them then. We allowed them to rest here and we gave them supplies, but that is the last we ever saw of them. We have received word from the Mountain Clan that most of them were seen traveling through the Lunarian Swamp as they continued their journey east. It is safe to assume that most, if not all of them perished there."

A sudden hush came over the council chambers at the mention of the swamp. Hiyik could see the trepidation on her guest's faces and quickly changed the subject.

" Jakesully," she said," As you cross the Eastern Sea and continue your mission, how will you know exactly where the seeds are?"

" Their hunter leader, Kydose Fearah," Jake said," Gave this to me as a token of good will just prior to our departure from Hometree."

As he spoke he produced the small tendril of the Black Spear Clan's Tree of Voices, and held it up. The color within it had started to glow since starting their journey east. The Ikran Clan members looked at it in awe.

" The closer we get to the Seeds of Utral," Jake continued," The brighter the light from this tendril will glow. This will be our guide in our search for them. Already it glows brighter since leaving Hometree. We are already getting closer to our goal."

Hiyik nodded her head approvingly.

" That is a boon indeed," she said, " Keep it safe."

" I have known Kydose Fearah for years now," Ean Unil cut in," In addition to being a mighty hunter, he is also a noble and honest man. It would be fortunate for you to have such an ally."

Jake nodded his agreement.

" We would be very fortunate indeed," he said," We would be even more fortunate if we could get the rest of the western clans to unite with us, even if we do not have Toruk Makto."

Hiyik smiled sadly at the mention of the slain Toruks.

" As I am sure you already know," she said," Each clan has its own traditions. And for some, going to war without the call to Toruk Makto is something that they just will not do. Do not expect any of the clans from the Western Flatlands to come, and only a few of the clans from the Southern Mountains."

She could see the look of disappointment on Jake's face. She continued to speak.

" But rest assured, all of the Ikran clans will come. And the horse clans of the Great Plains as well as the Tipani. With or without the call of Toruk Makto, we will come, and we will fight along side you once more."

Jake and Neytiri smiled at these words, and even though it still was not many warriors, their hearts felt better knowing that their friends were with them during this time of darkness.

Jake looked at Hiyik and asked the question that had been burning in his mind.

" And what of the clans in the east?" he asked," Is it possible to call them to arms? Is it possible to have them come to our aid? What of the Ocean Clan? I am told your two peoples are very close as you engage in regular trading."

" Without the call of Toruk Makto I do not know if the eastern clans will come," she said," I do not know if they would come even if we had Toruk Makto. But it would not hurt to try to persuade them. The Nantutean threat effects them as well. Once the Wolves have finished with us, there is little doubt that they will cross the sea and invade the eastern lands. The first people they will come to are the Ocean Clan, our friends. So therefore we must try to persuade them first."

" _We_?" Jake said.

Hiyik smiled.

" I shall travel with you to the Ocean Clan and try to convince them to join our cause. They are a mighty people with many warriors and their help would greatly increase our chances for victory. I am very close with their Tsahik and we stand the best chance if I come and speak on our behalf. Plus if the other eastern clans see that one of their own has united with us, there is a chance that they will also unite with us."

All of the Omaticaya's faces lit up at these words. The chance of uniting the eastern clans filled their hearts with hope and knowing that Hiyik would be coming with them across the sea filled their hearts with joy. Neytiri smiled widely at Hiyik.

" We thank you my sister," she said," The value of your friendship is beyond measure."

Hiyik smiled back at her.

" But," she continued," I cannot journey with you past that point. Eywa has made it clear that only you eight must seek the Seeds of Utral. Her will was shown through the ceremony with the colored rocks that Mo'at performed prior to your departure. And her will cannot be contested."

The Omaticaya nodded their understanding.

Nawm'tsam suddenly spoke.

" If past experiences have taught us anything," he said," They have taught us that the Nantutean will form war parties and will launch small strikes against the Na'vi prior to their invasion. They do this in an attempt to weaken their enemies defenses and crush their will to resist, and they will most likely start with the Omaticaya. "

Jake looked at him with intensity in his eyes. His body flooded with anger at the thought of it.

" Yes," he said," I have heard that they will do this."

" Who have you left in charge of your people in your absence?" Nawm'tsam asked.

" Txon'taron, Txen Txe'lan and Fnu_aw have been charged with the protection of our people," Jake replied.

" I see," said Nawm'tsam," The A-mi-gos. I have heard of them. Very brave and valiant hunters they are, but they will need help."

All eyes fell on the Olo'eyktan as he paused for a moment. He looked at each of the Omaticaya before speaking again. His voice was filled with purpose.

" Your people are like family to mine. Therefore an attack on your people is an attack on my people."

Hiyik suddenly looked at her mate in surprise.

" What are you saying Nawm'tsam?" she asked.

" What I am saying," he said," Is that I shall travel to Hometree. Ean Unil and his hunters shall accompany me, and together we shall unite with the Omaticaya hunters and answer the threat the Nantutean war parties pose. When they begin their assaults, we shall be waiting for them. Together we will send them running back to their dark home with their tails between their legs. Together we will send them a message that they invade the south at their own peril!"

Ean Unil smiled widely and clenched his fists in anticipation. Nawm'tsam looked over at him and smiled.

" Ean Unil," he said," Go and choose one hundred of our best hunters. Prepare them for departure to Hometree in the morning."

" Yes my Olo'eyktan," Ean Unil replied as he got up and raced out of the tent.

The Omaticaya looked at each other in excitement. Hiyik looked at Nawm'tsam with a mixture of pride and hesitation. His offer was a noble one, but it was also extremely dangerous. She put her hand on his arm as she looked into his eyes. Nawm'tsam smiled gently at her unspoken words.

" I know, my love," he said," But these are our friends, and I must do what I must do."

Hiyik smiled and nodded her acceptance of his decision. She then turned her attention back to Jake and his companions.

" We leave at dawn tomorrow," she said," The flight to the mid point of the Eastern Sea will take some time. If we have the wind in our favor, we should be there by noon. My people are tending to your Ikrans. Go now and sleep, you will need your strength for the next stage of your journey."

The Omaticaya thanked Hiyik and Nawm'tsam for their hospitality and then made their way out of the tent. As he walked away from the tent, something suddenly caught Tireatupe's attention. Hovering above was a small stingbat. It squawked angrily at him before flying away to the north. Tireatupe watched until it disappeared from view.

" That is strange," he said to himself," Stingbats do not ever venture near the coastline. They are strictly an inland animal."

He stood and pondered what this could mean for a few minutes before deciding that it was just a fluke and continued towards his sleeping quarters.

Hiyik walked up to Nawm'tsam and took his hands, interlacing her fingers with his. She smiled lovingly as she looked at him.

" We have not been together for very long," she said," Barely a year has passed since we mated before Eywa. But already war threatens to tear us apart."

She looked at the ground in sadness at the thought. Nawm'tsam placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head up until their eyes met. He kissed her.

" No one can ever predict the future," he said," But one thing I can predict, no matter the outcome of this war, my love for you will remain no matter where we are, whether it is in this world or the next."

They kissed again and Hiyik motioned to the entrance of the tent.

" Come," she said as she led him towards it.

Several minutes later found them under the Utral Aymokriya, their Tree of Voices. The warm air around them was occasionally cooled by the soft breeze blowing off of the ocean. Purple tendrils swayed around them in a soft caress. Atokirina floated effortlessly above them. The stood facing each other. Their arms were wrapped around the other's body as they looked into each others eyes. This was the exact spot they had confessed their love for each other one year ago. This was the exact spot they had mated before Eywa. This was the exact spot their lives had become one.

They spoke no words, no words needed to be spoken. They leaned in closer together and gently kissed. They connected their queues together. as he pressed his body against hers. They then slowly slipped down to the soft grass. A short time later they were surrounded by rings of fluorescent green as their bodies became one.

...

Dawn came bright and clear. The sun had just risen above the grasslands in the west and was casting its light upon the Eastern Sea as the water began to sparkle. Hundreds of clan members gathered along the cliff side to wish those departing farewell. A loud cheer went up as the Blue Riders emerged together from their tunnel. They walked through the crowd of people who parted to make way for them. Flower petals were placed on the ground as they walked towards their waiting Ikrans. They bonded with them and mounted them. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Their bodies were rested and their spirits were high… they were ready to continue their journey.

Another cheer went up as Hiyik and Nawm'tsam walked out of another tunnel with their respective escorts. Both Hiyik and Nawm'tsam wore their red paint again as they would both be traveling to visit other clans. The crowd of people bowed low as their Tsahik and Olo'eyktan made their way through them and stood at the cliff side. Nawm'tsam and his hunter escorts, led by Ean Unil, and Hiyik and her warrior escorts, led by Tahni Sreu, now stood at the edge of the cliff and gazed out over the water toward the large rock formation in the distance.

They all suddenly put their hands up to their mouths and made loud, shrill, whistling sounds. The sounds drifted out over the water and were answered by scores of cawing Ikrans. Suddenly, over a hundred Ikrans took to the sky from the rock formation and flew over to the cliff and latched themselves to the side of it at various points. The Ikran riders all smiled and suddenly ran down different tunnels. They all emerged moments later from various holes in the sides of the cliff next to their waiting Ikrans. They quickly made their bonds and climbed onto their mounts.

Hiyik looked around to make sure that everyone was ready. When she saw that they were, she raised her hand high of her head and shouted.

" Ayiiieeeeeeeee!"

The Ikrans then pulled away from the cliffs and took to the air. It was a glorious site as they circled above and broke into two different formations, one led by Hiyik and the other led by Nawm'tsam.

Jake then raised his hand, and with a loud cry, he and his companions launched them selves into the air and took their places at the head of the riders traveling with Hiyik. The two groups continued to circle above several more times. Hiyik looked at Nawm'tsam, who smiled and nodded his head.

" Until we meet again my love," he said.

Hiyik smiled back at him.

" Until we meet again," she said.

Nawm'tsam then gave a loud " Whoop!" and he, Ean Unil and the one hundred Ikran hunters flew off to the west. Hiyik, Tahni shere, the Blue Riders and six warrior escorts flew over the ocean to the east. As they flew near the waterline, large-finned marine animals began to swim under them and break through the surface at regular intervals. The riders all smiled as they continued their journey toward the eastern hemisphere.

...

Far to the north, just outside of the Ikran Clan's territory, a large formation of clouds was gliding along in the wind. In the middle of this formation, gliding out of sight, were thirty giant stingbat mounts and their Nantutean riders. At their head was their Captain. It heard the squawking of a smaller stingbat coming from the south. It smiled and held out its arm. The sting bat flew to him and landed on his outstretched hand. The Captain gently stroked its back as it made a series of chipping noises. The Captain's smile got bigger. It turned to the thirty warriors he had with it.

" Jakesully and his companions are crossing the sea," it growled," They will visit with the ocean scum before continuing their journey."

" We shall complete our crossing of the sea before they do. Eventually they will come to the great mountain range in the east, and there we shall ambush them and wipe them out."

The other Nantutean howled in malicious glee as they willed their Stingbat mounts over the water and across the Eastern Sea.

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for Chapter 7 - The Ocean Clan of Aquatica

_**Preview of Chapter 7...**_

Suddenly, small shapes began to form on the water in the distance. The shapes got larger as they got closer. Jake looked at them intently and soon realized they were islands. Tireatupe smiled when he saw the islands that he had not visited in so long. The other riders looked on in excited anticipation. Hiyik looked at the expressions on their faces and smiled. She stood tall on her Ikran and motioned with her hands in front of her.

" Behold!" she said," The floating islands of Aquatica."


	15. Chapter 7 The Ocean Clan of Aquatica 1

Avatar II - Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 7 - The Ocean Clan of Aquatica - Part 1

Two days had passed since the departure of the Blue Riders from Hometree and preparations for the upcoming conflict were already underway. There were at least twenty eight days left before the main Nantutean army would assemble and launch their invasion, but everyone knew that they would more than likely send war parties against the Omaticaya and their allies in the meantime.

Hunters Txon'Taron, Txen Txe'lan and Fnu_aw had been given command of the defense of Hometree in Jake's absence, and they had been equal to the task. Extra food, water, and provisions had been prepared and stored inside of Hometree. The main bulk of the Ikrans still nested in the top-level Eyre but some had been brought down to the ground-level Eyre so that riders could quickly access them.

The tracker Swoktang had been assigned the duty of organizing the patrols in the northern areas of the Omaticaya's territory. He had stepped up patrols with scouts, trackers, and even some hunters, instructing them to keep a constant eye out for any sign of the enemy. He had members of the clan patrolling in pairs at all times so that no one was left alone. They rotated the work load at regular intervals so that some patrolled while others rested, and everyone checked in regularly whether they discovered something out of the ordinary or not.

Vee'tezsh was given command of the warriors until Sotokan returned. Like Swoktang, Vee'tezsh had his warriors training some parts of the day and resting at other parts. They never ventured far from Hometree and they kept their weapons close in case they needed them in a hurry. He and the former avatar driver, Russell, were making last minute change.

" Russell, I want you to take a group of warriors and help reinforce the northern patrols," Vee'tezsh said," I am placing you in command of them. If the Nantutean start their raids, the scouts will need our help."

" You got it Vee'tezsh," Russell replied," I'm looking forward to introducing myself to those bastards."

Vee'tezsh smiled at the new warrior.

" Just be careful," he said," Do not let you enthusiasm cloud your judgment."

" I won't," Russell replied," You can count on me."

" I know I can," Vee'tezsh said," Now go."

As Russell was turning to leave, Vee'tezsh looked up and saw hunters Kiyevanie and Apxatxe'lan walk by. The two had been chosen to pair up for an upcoming patrol. They had spent the last hour going over their weapons and provisions. They were now making their way to the bottom level Eyre to their Ikrans. Vee'tezsh shouted to them.

" Kiyevanie!" he yelled as he motioned to her with his hand.

Smiling, Kiyevanie turned and walked over to him.

" I see you Vee'tezsh," she said," How have you been, we have not spoken in some time."

" I know," he replied," I have been busy with all these preparations. With Sotokan not here, it is up to me to make sure our warriors are ready to defend us when the time comes."

Kiyevanie smiled.

" You are doing a fine job," she said," Everyone can see that."

Vee'tezsh smiled back at her, but then a more serious look crossed his face.

" I understand you are to start your patrols today," he said.

" Yes," Kiyevanie replied," Myself and Apxatxe'lan have been paired together, which I am grateful for. We have been friends since childhood and went through the hunter training together. There are not many people that I would readily trust my life to than her…"

She paused for a moment before quickly adding "… Except you of course."

Vee'tezsh smiled at her again. He reached behind his neck and untied a small blue stone he had hanging from a piece of string. He handed it to her.

" Here," he said," My father gave this to me a long time ago. He said it would help protect me. I would like you to have it."

Kiyevanie took the stone and looked at it. It was a dark blue with a lighter blue swirl pattern.

" Thank you," she said," It is beautiful. Will it really help protect me?"

Vee'teszh shrugged his shoulders slightly.

" I do not know," he said," But I will feel better knowing you have it on."

Kiyevanie smiled as she tied the string around her neck.

" Thank you Vee'tezsh," she said," This is very kind of you."

She then turned and began to walk away. She stopped for a moment before turning back around.

" Perhaps we can talk more when I get back?" she asked.

Vee'tezsh nodded.

" I would like that," he said," I will be waiting."

Kiyevanie then turned and walked towards her waiting Ikran. As she bonded with her and climbed onto her back, Apxatxe'lan looked at her with and inquisitive look.

" What was that all about?" she asked.

" Nothing," Kiyevanie replied as she looked back at Vee'teszh.

Apxatxe'lan looked at Vee'tezsh and then back at Kiyevanie before smiling to herself. The two hunters then yelled a command and their Ikrans lifted them into the air and flew due north.

Vee'tezsh watched until they had disappeared into the horizon. He uttered a silent prayer to Eywa to protect Kiyevanie before turning back to his duties.

The morning was drawing towards the afternoon, but the day was not getting any brighter as the sun hid behind dark clouds that now covered the sky above. A light rain had begun to fall and the rolling thunder in the distance threatened to send even more rain.

Near the northern border of the Omaticaya's territory, two hunters were sitting under a large tree near its trunk to avoid the worst of the rain that was coming. Their Ikrans were perched on a low tree branch nearby. The two hunters kept a watchful eye on their surroundings as they ate their small meal of dried meat strips. The sound of the rain made hearing anything unusual difficult, and the rain itself washed away any tracks or footprints in the ground that they would normally be able to see. They remained alert, however, having been taught to ignore the weather and deal with whatever conditions they found themselves in.

One of the hunters was a former avatar driver, Stewart, who was now a full fledge member of the clan. The other hunter, Hita, was born a Na'vi. They had both recently graduated from the hunter training together and had become close friends. Hita was an attractive female Na'vi who Stewart had started to develop feelings for. Not since Jake and Neytiri had a former human and a born Na'vi been mated. Stewart hoped to change that.

The rain began to fall harder now as the sky darkened. It was becoming harder to see. Stewart and Hita both strained their eyes to see better in the gloom. In the distance a bolt of lightening streaked across the sky as the sound of thunder followed shortly after. Hita suddenly moved from a sitting position to a crouching position. She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow to it. Her eyes were wide as she quickly looked around. Stewart crouched as well.

" What is it?" he asked.

" You did not hear that?" Hita replied.

" Hear what?" he said.

" The sound of low voices just as the thunder sounded," she said.

" I only heard the thunder," Stewart replied.

" Shhh." Hita put a finger up to her lips as a sign for Stewart to stop talking. She then pointed a finger at her ear and then pointed the same finger at their surroundings for him to listen.

Stewart strained his ears and listened intently. He could hear the sound of the rain as it hit the leaves of the trees. He could hear the occasional thunder in the distance. He could hear the wind as it whipped through the forest… but he could not hear any voices. He looked back at Hita who had relaxed her guard. She looked at Stewart as he shrugged his shoulders. She lowered her bow completely as she stood up.

" Maybe you are right," she began to say," Maybe it was just the thun…"

Her words were cut short by the black arrow that had pierced her throat. Her body tensed, her eyes went wide with pain. She looked at Stewart and tried to say something but the words could not be formed. Stewart looked on in horror as Hita's eyes rolled back into her head and her body slumped to the ground.

" Hita!" he screamed as he raced towards her.

He had only taken a few steps when pain erupted in his body as two black arrows struck his back. He tumbled to the ground not far from Hita. He tried to crawl toward her as several more arrows sped above him and struck their Ikrans. They squawked in pain as they crashed to the ground. One was killed instantly, the other was still alive and tried bravely to fly away. Its efforts were cut short by the four black spears that penetrated its flank. It fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Stewart rolled onto his side and saw at least two dozen Nantutean standing around him, looking at him with murder and hatred in their eyes. One of them walked over to Hita and removed the arrow from her throat. It then roughly flipped her body over and grabbed her queue. It drew a knife from his waistband and in one swift motion, cut off her queue near her head. It stood and held it up triumphantly.

" My kill," it growled," My prize."

Another Nantutean looked down at Stewart as it put a muddy foot against Stewart's head. The Nantutean then looked to his right and growled…

" Nan'tspang, this one is still alive."

Stewart could not move his head with the weight of the Nantutean's foot on top of it, but he moved his eyes just enough to see the Black Spear Clan's warrior-leader walk up and look down at him.

" Kill him," Nan'tspang said before turning away.

The Nantutean then smiled and drew a knife from its waist band. Just as it bent down to end Stewart's life, Nan'tspang suddenly shouted…

" Wait! Let me see his hands."

The Nantutean held up one of Stewart's hands. Nan'tspang looked closely and realized that he had five fingers.

" A _Human,_" he said menacingly.

He then pushed the Nantutean out of the way and knelt down beside Stewart. He glared into Stewart's eyes with a hatred that he could barely contain. As he spoke, his words came out through clenched teeth…

" Before you die, _human_, know that I will put to the knife all humans that have remained in my world. I shall burn Hometree to the ground and I shall bathe in the blood of every last Omaticaya."

He then drew his knife and grabbed Stewart's queue. Stewart, whose body was trembling with fear, had lost too much blood and was too weak to fight back. The Nantutean gathered around as Nan'tspang took his knife and slowly began to saw through hair and skin.

The sound of the distant thunder was interrupted by the screams of agony that now echoed through the trees.

...

It was just past noon and there was not a cloud in the sky. The sun was warm but the cool ocean breeze blew over the bodies of the sixteen Ikran riders as they flew east. They flew close to the water line which was as flat and as smooth as glass. The color of the ocean was an incredible indigo blue, and the sunlight reflected off of it like golden gems.

The eight Blue Riders flew in their normal " V " shape pattern with Jake and Neytiri at their head. Flying around them were Hiyik and her seven escorts. Jake looked back and saw Sa'guna flying behind him. He smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, a gesture he had taught her long ago. He turned back around and willed his Ikran down closer to the water. In a sudden flap of wings the Ikran sent a shower of water into the air which drenched Sa'guna. Jake looked back again.

" Nice," Sa'guna said as she wiped the water from her face.

Jake burst into laughter. Neytiri rolled her eyes at him.

" Now, now children," she said, smiling.

" Sorry," Jake replied, still chuckling.

Hiyik, who was flying at the head of the group, looked back and smiled before motioning ahead of her.

" The beginning of the eastern hemisphere is just ahead," she said, " Just past that is Aquatica. It will not be long now."

" Good," Sa'guna said," My txim went numb about an hour ago."

Hiyik smiled and continued…

" There is a great mountain range that separates the east from the west," Hiyik said," It is called Manahena, ' The Divider.' It runs in a straight line from the north arctic region all the way to the south arctic. It gets swallowed by the Eastern Sea in this part of Pandora, but you will still get a glimpse of it below the waterline."

A few minutes later, Hiyik stood high on her Ikran and pointed ahead of them.

" There is Manahena," she said.

Up ahead, the bright blue of the water was broken by an enormous black shape that ran north and south as far as eye could see. It was the peak of the great mountain range. As the riders flew over it they all looked down. The top of the mountain was still many hundreds of feet below the surface of the ocean, but with as clear as the water was, they could still see the great underwater landmass.

They continued to look down as a pod of sea creatures broke through the surface to breath, sending torrents of water into the air. Jake looked closely at them. They had long tubular shaped bodies with two sets of fins that were located near the front of their bodies and near the back. The long wide tail was shaped like a fan and moved up and down, propelling them through the water. Their skin was an aqua blue color with darker blue and green patterns criss-crossing their backs and fins. A long, corkscrew shaped horn stuck out away from their heads.

" Narwhals!" Jake exclaimed.

Hiyik looked at him with a confused look on her face.

" I do not understand… Nar-whals," she said." We call these creatures Onekaesha, ' The Horned Ones.' They use their horns for defense purposes, mainly against the Seawolves."

" Seawolves?" Jake asked

" Yes," Hiyik replied," The ocean's equivalent to the Thanator. They are one of the most feared creatures in all of the world. Let us just hope we do not run into them during our visit."

The water below turned back into a bright indigo blue as they flew past the dark peaks of Manahena.

" Welcome to the eastern hemisphere of Pandora," Hiyik said.

The Blue Riders looked at each other and smiled. Only Tireatupe had ever traveled this far. For the rest it was a new and exciting experience. They continued to fly through the warm air surrounded by their Ikran rider escorts. The ocean sped below them and seemed to continued on forever in all directions.

Suddenly, small shapes began to form on the water in the distance. The shapes got larger as they got closer. Jake looked at them intently and soon realized they were islands. Tireatupe smiled when he saw the islands that he had not visited in so long. The other riders looked on in excited anticipation. Hiyik looked at the expressions on their faces and smiled. She stood tall on her Ikran and motioned with her hands in front of her.

" Behold!" she said," The floating islands of Aquatica."

Jake and his companions looked on at the islands that they had only heard stories about…

Several small islands formed a circle that surrounded a larger central one. Each of the islands was connected together by enormous strands that they could not readily identify from this distance. Wooden boats with large green sails could be seen moored in a calm, secluded bay. Ikrans glided effortlessly above. The islands were covered in bright green foliage. It was if several emeralds were floating in a sea of sapphires. It was a spectacular sight, one that the Omaticaya looked at in awe and wonder.

The riders reached the islands and as they did, they could see the center island had a large hill in the middle of it. The hill was covered with bright green grass that seemed to glow even in the bright sunlight. At the top of this hill were a series of trees with long purple-pink tendrils hanging from the branches… it was the Utral Aymokriya… the Tree of Voices. White Atokirina floated on the soft breeze that blew around the trees.

As they circled the islands, Jake could see that the strands that connected the islands together were actually gigantic strands of seaweed. Several members of the Ocean Clan were running across them like bridges as they made their way to the center island. They pointed to the sky and shouted excitedly as they ran. Hiyik had said the Ocean Clan numbered into the thousands and she was right, there were people everywhere.

Jake's survey of the islands was broken by Hiyik's voice…

" There is a large beach on the west side of the central island," she said," Land your Ikrans there."

They all turned west and flew over the beach which was now filling with excited Aquaticans. The riders found an empty space near the waterline and landed their Ikrans. As they dismounted, Jake looked around.

The beach was long and narrow, and covered with the most snow white sand he had ever seen. Large, jet black rock formations dotted the top of the beach and were covered with emerald green foliage which were in turn covered with bright flowers of every imaginable color. Jake glanced behind him. The light blue of the sky came down and met with the indigo blue of the water, forming a distinct line on the horizon. Jake shook his head… the two different shades of blue combined with the white sand combined with the black rock, green foliage and multi-colored flowers put his visual senses on overload. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen… and it was still broad daylight. He could only imagine what this place looked like at night.

The beach had filled with hundreds of Aquaticans. They all had smiles on their faces as they welcomed their guests. They wore pale green loincloths made out of sea-moss. The women wore these same loincloths in addition to various colored seashell necklaces that draped down across their chests. They all had their hair in braids with colored beads tired off at the ends. The people looked exactly like every other Na'vi he had seen on Pandora.

The greetings soon halted as Aquatican warriors slowly filed onto the beach. They all had bows slung over their shoulders made of a green wood Jake had never seen before. In their hands they carried large conch shells that they put to their lips and blew a long, low sound. The Aquaticans who had gathered on the beach fell silent and moved aside forming a path between them. Near the top of the beach, a female Na'vi appeared and slowly walked towards them. She was Kapua'lani the Tsahik of the Ocean Clan, and their leader.

She was tall, slender and beautiful. Her sea-moss loincloth was accented with a bright green mineral. Around her neck she wore a necklace made from the teeth of a Seawolf which covered most of her chest. She wore a sea-moss headdress with bright green accents as brightly colored seashells dangled from her ears. Her walk was slow, methodical, and full of confidence. Her eyes were sharp and piercing, but also possessed a gentleness and patience. She was a fine leader, and was greatly loved by her people. She smiled and walked up to Hiyik and embraced her.

" I see you my sister," she said." My heart smiles once again at our meeting."

" I see you Kapua'lani," Hiyik replied," Our paths cross again, and this time, I have brought friends."

" I see that," Kapua'lani said as she made her way over to the Omaticaya.

" Jakesully and Neytiri," she said, smiling," The leaders of the great Omaticaya of the west, welcome to Aquatica."

Jake and Neytiri bowed their heads in respect.

" Thank you my sister," Neytiri said," We are glad to finally visit your beautiful home."

Kapua'lani bowed her head as well and said,

" We are honored to have you both here."

She then looked at the rest of the Omaticaya.

" And we are also honored to have the rest of you here," she said," My people shall tend to your Ikrans during your stay with us. In the meantime, you must be tired after your journey. Please rest yourselves and enjoy the hospitality of my people. When the sun begins its descent into the west, I shall return and provide a tour of my islands."

She clapped her hands and several gatherers ushered the riders north along the beach. Most of the Aquaticans dispersed to return to their daily activities, but several others followed along, showering the Omaticaya with questions about the west. The Omaticaya were happy to answer them. The Aquaticans were a friendly and curious people, being secluded in their island home, most of them had never set foot anywhere else. The stories their sea-farers brought back always sparked their imaginations.

They were ushered to a small, secluded cove which was a welcome sight to the travel weary companions. The cove was shaped like a crescent with a white sand beach on the east side and a large rock wall on the west which protected it from the open ocean. The water was crystal clear and shallow near the beach and got slightly deeper as it got closer to the rock wall. A waterfall cascaded down the side of the cliff from above which several children played under. Sea-moss ropes were tied to the branches of trees that stuck out over the cove. Children climbed the trees and used the ropes to swing out and then drop into the water. The whole sight was peaceful and serene.

At the rear of the beach were tables lined with refreshments. Jugs of water and trays of meats, nuts, and fruits and vegetables of the islands were laid out for all to have. Nearby, sea-moss mats had been laid out on the sand in the cool shade or some trees.

Just above the beach was a small cliff made from jet-black rock. All along the cliff were holes filled with bubbling water with steam rising into the air. The riders looked at them with curiosity. Hiyik smiled and answered their un-spoken question…

" Hot springs," she said," Beneath them the island suctions water up from the ocean and heats it. The heated water then seeps through cracks in the ground and forms these small pools. The Aquaticans use them to treat sore muscles."

" Say no more," Sa'guna said as she made a beeline for the nearest hot spring. She stepped into it and submerged herself up to her neck. The warm water instantly relaxed her body as the bubbles massaged her skin.

" Ahhhhhhh," she said as she closed her eyes and smiled," Nobody even think about bothering me for the next hour."

Jake, Neytiri and their companions all laughed out loud before running and jumping into the cove. The water was cool and refreshing. Hiyik and her escorts quickly followed them.

Neytiri and Hiyik soon began to splash each other, laughing hysterically. Sotokan had some how talked Nienna into swinging from one of the ropes. She swung through the air before letting go and diving into the water in perfect form. She surfaced to the loud applause of the Aquaticans as she grinned widely. Sotokan was not so graceful. He swung through the air before the rope snapped under his weight, sending him head over heels into the water. The children who were watching burst into laughter. Sotokan surfaced with a piece of seaweed on his head and a smile on his face.

Beyral and Ra'ttan were allowing the children to show them around the waterfall as Tireatupe sunned himself on a flat boulder in the middle of the cove. Several children snuck up on him and began splashing him. He laughed and jumped into the water after them. The children swam away, squealing in delight. Sa'guna had finally gotten out of the hot spring and was soon fast asleep in the shade of one of the trees. Jake looked at his companions and smiled. They were having so much fun. He knew that the journey they were on was a desperate one, but he was glad they were able to relax and forget their troubles, if only for a short time.

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 2

_**Preview of part 2**_...

At first they could see only the blue of the water. But then, shadows started to dart back and forth in the distance. As they got closer, Jake could see they were fish. They were shaped much like the Hydrofish but were more of a dull brown color with white spots. Suddenly, larger shapes appeared behind them.

Jake strained his eyes and could see the larger shapes were some kind of sea creature with a Na'vi riding on its back. They quickly descended on the hapless fish as arrows sped through the water. Several of them struck their targets as the fish were impaled and floated limp in the water. The remaining fish sped away in all directions being closely pursued by the Na'vi.


	16. Chapter 7 The Ocean Clan of Aquatica 2

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 7 - The Ocean Clan of Aquatica Part 2

The afternoon wore on. The sun was beginning its slow descent into the west. Jake, Neytiri and the other Omaticaya had eaten their fill and relaxed in the shade of the trees after their swim. They felt completely refreshed. Hiyik and her escorts had taken their leave from them to discuss trading news with the Aquaticans.

Kapua'lani arrived with some of her elders and smiled at the Omaticaya before asking,

" Can I interest you in a tour of my island now?"

" Yes," the Omaticaya said almost simultaneously.

Kapua'lani smiled again.

" Please come with me," she said.

She led them up a path that took them away from the cove and towards the center of the island. The island was covered in bright green grass. Flora of various shapes and colors dominated the landscape. As they walked, they passed under blue, fern-like trees whose yellow flowers hung upside down like lanterns. The long, oval shaped flowers opened up to reveal a round red fruit that was a favorite of the Aquaticans.

Jake reached up and picked one of these fruits and tasted it. It was sweet, juicy and delicious. They continued on and passed by several green plants that lined both sides of the path. The plants had long, thin leaves that shot up in a fan design. In the middle of this fan were various colored florescent stalks that wound upwards in a cork-screw shape. The plants each had a different colored stalk… yellows, oranges, blues, purples, and reds. They were breathtaking. The Omaticaya looked around in wonder at the strange but beautiful flora they had never seen.

After a short distance, Jake turned to Kapua'lani and asked several questions…

" Is it true that your islands actually float?" he asked.

" Yes," she replied," Long ago, these islands were a part of the ocean floor. For reasons unknown, they broke away and floated to the surface. They have remained here since then, held in place by the ocean's currents."

" How long have your people lived here on the islands?" he asked.

" For many centuries now," she replied." Long ago, my people made their home along the coastal lands of the east. My people were happy and content there, but then a great drought struck, and many of the people died. The drought lasted for many years before riders were sent out to find a new home. The riders came upon these islands and found them to be rich and fertile, with plenty of rainfall. The islands provided everything they needed to survive. My people soon migrated here. They named this new home Aquatica and have been here ever since."

" I noticed Ikrans flying over one of the outer islands as well flew in," Jake said," Are they native to these islands?"

" No," Kapua'lani replied," We get them from the Ikran Clan's territory. As you know, our peoples engage in trading on a regular basis. We give them abundant supplies of sea-moss, rare sea-foods, and the red dye that they use to paint their bodies with. The dye comes from a red soil located in one of our sea caves. When the soil is mixed with warm salt water, it turns into a dye. We ship large quantities of this dye to them regularly…"

" And in return," she continued," We are allowed the opportunity to come to their lands and tame an Ikran. Once the Ikran is tamed, the rider flies it back to our islands where it lives out the rest of its days. The Ikrans stay mostly on the island you saw them flying over when you arrived. We have named it simply, Ikran Island. There they are allowed to do whatever they choose, but when we need them, we call to them, and they come."

Jake nodded his understanding.

" And what about freshwater?" he asked, " Does the rainfall provide that for your people?"

" Not all of it, no," Kapua'lani replied," It does not rain nearly enough to supply my people with the freshwater we need. The ocean and the island itself work together to provide our freshwater."

Jake raised his eyebrows.

" And how do they do that?" he asked.

Kapua'lani smiled and motioned for them to follow her. They rounded a bend and came upon several rows of strange, bright green trees. The branches of the trees were bare of leaves. They instead had several transparent pods hanging from them. Kapua'lani motioned to the trees and said…

" These are the Ua'Moana, the Trees of Life. Their roots run deep. Deep enough to reach the ocean beneath us. With the help of the ocean's currents, the roots soak the salt water up into them. The salt water is filtered through the roots where the salt breaks down and is dissipated. Once the water has reached the trunk of the trees, it has become free of any traces of salt and other impurities and is completely drinkable.

The trees then filter the water through the branches until they reach the pods where they are filled with freshwater. Once the pods are full, our gatherers collect them and bring them back to the rest of our clan. They then return the pods to the ocean where they are broken down and used as a natural fertilizer for our sea moss gardens. The trees then grow new pods until they are filled with water again, and the whole process repeats itself."

As she spoke, the pods on the trees began to fill with water. The once clear pods now glowed with a great blue radiance that put even the blue of the ocean to shame. The pods could easily be seen across the entire island. The Omaticaya marveled at the sight. Kapua'lani reached up and gently picked one of the pods from the tree and handed it to Neytiri, who took a long drink. Her eyes went wide. It was delicious… cool, clean and refreshing. She handed the pod to each of the other Omaticaya who all had the same looks of delighted surprise on their faces after taking a drink of the water.

" The gatherers will soon come to this place and pick the pods and take them back to our people," Kapua'lani said," This will happen several times a day."

" Living as one with the ocean has become a way of life for us," she continued," The ocean is part of our being, part of our essence as a people. With Eywa's blessing, It has supplied us with everything we need, including fresh water to drink. It supplies us with most of the food we eat. It also supplies us with the sea-moss that we have so many uses for, allowing for us to make our clothing, shelters, sails for our boats, and strings for our bows. We also use it to season our food…"

" The ocean has become central to all of our lives, we cannot live without it. We spend just as much time in the water as we do on the land. We are just as at home in the water as we are on land. Over the years my people have become expert swimmers and have developed a tremendous lung capacity, allowing us to hold our breath and stay underwater far longer than any other Na'vi. The ocean is so important to us in fact, that our children learn to swim before they learn to walk."

" How long can your people hold their breath underwater?" Neytiri asked.

" For a very long time," Kapua'lani replied," But not indefinitely. We breathe the air of our world, like all Na'vi. If we need to stay underwater for prolonged periods of time, such as during hunts, we have our Ikranicans assist us."

" Ikranicans?" Jake asked.

" The Ikrans of the Sea," Kapua'lani said," Our sea-mounts. Our hunter-leader, Hekili, is riding his now. Follow me and I will take you there. On the way, I shall show you your sleeping quarters."

She led them further along the path as it bent back towards the coast. It ended in a wide clearing covered in bright green grass. On either side of the clearing, were enormous strands of seaweed that connected to large rock formations. The strands were three times the height of a Na'vi and were wide enough to allow several Na'vi to walk across. The Omaticaya looked at them in awe. The strand on their right was light brown in color with smaller tan colored strips that wound themselves around the main body of the strand. The strand ran away from the rock wall it was connected to and out over the ocean. It rested on top of the calm water until it connected to another smaller island in the distance. Several Aquaticans were using it as a bridge as they walked back and forth on top of it.

The strand to their left was more of a transparent tan color which also ran away from the rock formation it connected to towards the ocean. But unlike the other strand, this one actually disappeared under the water. Kapua'lani walked to a small opening at the base of the strand and stepped inside… the strand was _hollow_! She turned back to the Omaticaya.

" Come," she said," Your quarters are this way."

The Omaticaya followed her through the opening and into the strand of seaweed. It was gigantic. Several Na'vi could easily walk shoulder to shoulder through it. Jake looked up and realized he could see out. The strand was_ transparent! _They followed Kapua'lani further into the strand until it was completely submerged under water. The Omiaicaya looked around in wonder. Despite being underwater, the tunnel they were in was completely dry. They could clearly see out of the strand as they saw the surface of the ocean just above them while the strand rested on the sandy bottom below them. They continued to walk until suddenly the ground beneath dropped off into a great void. The strand was now suspended in a great blue space. The surface of the ocean could still be seen above them, but all around them was the vastness of the ocean.

The water was crystal clear. It was if they could see for miles in all directions. Behind them they saw the bottom of the island drop into the ocean at a 45 degree angle before dropping completely off. The underbelly of the island should have been dark with the lack of sunlight hitting it, but instead it glowed with brilliant colored lights from the bioluminescence of the underwater flora that had attached to it.

They continued down the tunnel for a short time until they noticed several smaller tunnels began to branch off from the main one. Kapua'lani pointed to the tunnels that were now on both sides of them.

" This is where my people sleep," she said," And where you will sleep during your stay with us."

The Omaticaya all chose their own tunnel and went inside. Jake and Neytiri ducked their heads and walked down their tunnel. They walked about twenty feet or so before it ended in an oval shaped bulb. The bulb was completely transparent with a faint hint of blue. They stepped onto it and realized it was soft and spongy. They laid down and their bodies sunk into the soft material. It was extremely comfortable. The sunlight above penetrated the surface of the water and illuminated the bulb to day light proportions. The ocean currents swirled around the bulb, causing it to gently sway back and forth. The ocean was all around them… it was as if they were floating in an aquatic dream.

Suddenly, a small, bright object swam passed them. Jake and Neytiri quickly sat up. They scanned the water for any sign of what the object was. Another object darted passed them. Then another, and another. Jake and Neytiri put their hands against the walls of their bulb and leaned as close to it as possible. One of the objects stopped just in front of them, and they saw that it was a fish. It about two feet in length with a long, tubular body. It had a set of fins near the front of its body and another near the rear. A large fin also ran the length of its back and the length of its underbelly. It was a bright purple color with fluorescent green dots on each of its fins that shined as the sun's rays hit them. Its large, yellow eyes looked right at them.

Jake tilted his head to one side and the fish tilted its body that way. Jake then tilted his head in the opposite direction and the fish tilted its body that way as well. It seemed to be mimicking what Jake was doing. Suddenly, Jake heard a voice behind him.,,

" It is a Hydrofish," said Kapua'lani," They are common in the shallows of our islands. They are highly intelligent, as you just saw."

Jake looked back at the Hydrofish and stood up. As he did, the Hydrofish swam away. He looked at Neytiri who had been smiling at the sight.

" Come," Kapua'lani said," Dusk will be here soon, there is still much to show you."

She led them back to the main tunnel where the other Omaticaya were waiting, and continued their trek through the giant seaweed. As they reached the mid-point of their crossing, several Aquaticans were standing near one side and looking out into the ocean with excited expressions on their faces. The companions stopped to see what they were looking at.

At first they could see only the blue of the water, but then, shadows started to dart back and forth in the distance. As they got closer, Jake could see they were fish. They were shaped much like the Hydrofish but were more of a dull brown color with white spots. Suddenly, larger shapes appeared behind them.

Jake strained his eyes and could see the larger shapes were some kind of sea creature with a Na'vi riding on its back. They quickly descended on the hapless fish as arrows sped through the water. Several of them struck their targets as the fish were impaled and floated limp in the water. The remaining fish sped away in all directions being closely pursued by the Na'vi.

A cheer erupted from the Aquaticans inside the tunnel as more arrows hit their mark. The arrows had strings attached to them that the hunters grabbed a hold of as the dead fish started to float to the surface. The hunters used the string to quickly pull the fish to them and then race to the surface.

The hunters continued to chase after the remaining fish as they dispersed into the distance. One of them wheeled around and swam over to where Jake and his companions were. The Aquaticans gathered nearby cheered loudly for this hunter. He stopped his sea-mount just short of the seaweed and raised his bow in acknowledgment of his people.

" That is Hekili, our hunter-leader," Kapua'lani said," And that is his Ikranican."

The Omaticaya looked closely at the aquatic creature Hekili was riding. It looked exactly like an Ikran, except instead of wings, it had fins. This one was a bright aqua blue with green designs criss-crossing its back and fins. The rider's queue was connected to it the same way it would be with an Ikran. Another queue came out of the creature's back and up over the rider's shoulders and connected to his mouth.

" That is an air-queue," Kapua'lani said," It is connected directly to the Ikranican's lungs. Their lung capacity far exceeds our own, so when our hunters begin to run out of air, they connect this queue to their mouths and are able to breath the air from the Ikranican.

Hekili nodded his head at the Omaticaya before wheeling his Ikranican around and speeding after the rest of the hunters. Jake was surprised at how fast the Ikranican could swim… it was gone in a blink of an eye.

" Let us continue," Kapua'lani said.

She led them through the remainder of the tunnel as it reached the smaller island. They exited the tunnel and found themselves standing on a rocky beach.

" This island is our Ikranican Eyre," she said," I will take you to them."

She led them along a path that wound slightly inland until they came to a large cove that at first appeared deserted. The rippling water suggested, however, that it was not quite as deserted as it appeared. The Omaticaya looked closer at the water and could see dark shapes darting back and forth under the water. The shapes were moving at breath-taking speeds. They suddenly shot straight up. The Omaticaya stepped back as a dozen hunters on their Ikranican mounts burst through the surface of the water into the air, and then back down on the water with a tremendous splash.

Hekili, who was taller than the other hunters, steered his mount over to the waiting Omaticaya and dismounted in the shallow water. He fed his Ikranican a strip of meat and stroked the side of its face. The creature nuzzled against him fondly.

Hekili looked at the Omaticaya and nodded his head.

" I see you, my land dwelling friends," he said with a smile," I am sure that I am not the first to say that we are honored to have you here, so allow me to be the second one to do so."

Sa'guna looked at Beyral and noticed the slight hint of a blush on her blue cheeks. She leaned close to her and whispered…

" Quite handsome, isn't he?"

Beyral nudged her away and glared at her. Sa'guna began to giggle.

Kapua'lani smiled at the tall hunter-leader.

" Hekili and his hunters are engaged in last minute preparations for their hunt tomorrow," she said," They are to hunt the Kana'Keuko, The Goliath of the Sea, the largest known animal anywhere on Pandora. They rarely pass near our territory, but our scouts have alerted us to one that is to pass within a few leagues of our islands. This is a rare opportunity that cannot be passed up."

" There is to be a hunt tomorrow?" Beyral asked," Is it to be performed underwater or above it?"

" Both," Hekili replied," The bulk of the hunters will ride their Ikranicans into the hunt and attack the Kana'Keuko underwater with their bows, driving it to the surface. There, hunters attack it from boats and Ikran riders attack it from the air… that is, if everything goes as planned. The creature we are hunting is far larger than any we will ever hunt, and it will not go down without a fight."

Hekili then paused as he looked at the Omaticaya and smiled.

" Would you like to join us?" he asked.

" Thank you," Jake said," But we need to rest our Ikrans before finishing our crossing of the sea."

Hekili's smile got bigger.

" I was not suggesting you ride your Ikrans into this hunt." he said.

The Omaticaya's eyes got larger.

" Do you mean for us to ride Ikranicans into the hunt?" Beyral asked, barely able to contain her excitement," Underwater?"

Hekili chuckled and nodded his head as he answered,

" Yes, on an Ikranican, and yes, underwater."

Dusk was nearly upon the islands as Jake, Neytiri and the other Omaticaya stood in the shallows of the secluded cove. Eight Ikranicans had been brought to the cove for the Omaticaya to ride. The Aquatican hunters had left to assist the gatherers with the day's kill. Hekili was still there and he smiled as he nodded his head at his guests.

" Let me begin by saying that not all Ikranicans bond for life with a Na'vi," he said," Only the ones that a hunter dives down into the depths of the ocean and tames will make a life-bond. The ones that are born of bonded Ikranicans, here in Aquatica, do not form life-bonds with any rider. They are ridden by whoever chooses to ride them, much like your Direhorses back at your home. These are the Ikranicans that you will ride into the hunt tomorrow. Go ahead and mount one of your choosing and make your bond," he said.

Jake and the others climbed onto the Ikranican that was nearest to them. Jake took his queue and bonded with his chosen Ikranican. Jake's body tensed as his central nervous system became one with this strange new creature. He could _feel _it… its thoughts, its emotions. He felt the tremendous lung capacity of the animal. He felt its powerful fins. He felt how it would move through the water. He felt everything about it. He looked at Neytiri who had just bonded with her Ikranican. She looked at Jake and smiled widely. He knew she was just as excited as he was.

" Trust in your Ikranican," Hekili said," Its thoughts are now your thoughts, you know what it knows. It will guide you as you travel through the world below this surface."

The Omaticaya then grasped the air-queue and put it up to their mouths. Once the queue made contact with their skin, it latched itself onto them forming an air-tight seal... They all took in a deep breath of air. The air-queue was connected directly to the Ikranican's lungs and because the air capacity of its lungs was so great, it was able to share this air with its rider.

" The air that the Ikranican shares with you will sustain you for a long time," Hekili said," But it will not last forever. When you sense that your Ikranican must come to the surface for air, you must allow it to do so, or you will both drown."

The Omaticaya all nodded their understanding.

" Here," Hekili said as he handed each of the Omaticaya two small, transparent, spongy discs.

" These are the shells of baby Tanitaras," Hekili said, answering the Omaticaya's unspoken question," They will allow you to see underwater."

The Omaticaya put the discs up to their eyes and they suctioned themselves tightly to their skin so that no water could get through. They were now ready to dive.

Hekili looked at the Omaticaya and nodded his approval.

" Alright," he said," Go ahead and dive."

Jake could not talk with the air queue over his mouth. He quickly took it off and turned to Hekili.

" What about you?" he asked Hekili," Where are your Tanitara discs?"

Hekili chuckled and said…

" We do not need them."

As he spoke a thin, clear membrane suddenly came down from under his eye lids and covered his eyes.

" What the…" Jake began to say as Hekili smiled widely and willed his Ikranican under the water.

Jake looked at Neytiri in shock.

" Did you see that?" he asked.

Neytiri smiled and nodded her head. She then dove her Ikranican under the water as well.

Not wanting to be the last to do so, Jake re-attached his air-queue and dove down into the depths of the ocean…

The water was warm and rushed by Jake's body as his Ikranican swam deeper into the depths of the cove. Jake could see perfectly in the water with the Tanitara shells attached to his eyes. He breathed steadily in and out. The air he was receiving from the Ikranican was allowing him to stay underwater for already longer than he had ever been. He felt a little clumsy on his new sea-mount and had a few near falls, but after awhile, he grew used to the way the Ikranican moved through the water. He was soon moving through it at break-neck speed, making rapid turns and even doing a flip.

Riding on this new creature, Jake felt much the same way he did when he rode on his Ikran. He felt the same excitement, the same exile ration. The Ikranican's movements were nearly identical to the Ikran. Only the feeling of the water rushing past Jake's body was different.

Jake looked over at Hekili and noticed that he had still not connected his air-queue, even though he had been underwater for several minutes. Jake marveled at how long the Aquatican could hold his breath. They all continued to ride around the cove and get a feel for their Ikranican. Soon all the Omaticaya had mastered riding their sea-mount. Hekili looked at them with approval, and motioned for them to surface. They turned their Ikranicans upwards and broke through the water. Night had fallen over Aquatica and Polyphemus was now shining in all its glory.

" Very good," Hekili said," You are all fast learners. The night is young and you are ready to ride into the open ocean. Come, and stay close together."

They all willed their Ikranicans back under the water with Hekili at their head. He led them down to the sandy bottom of the cove before heading west towards the rock wall. At the base of the wall was a tunnel. They formed a single file line and swam through the entrance. Night had fallen but the tunnel was lit by blue algae that was attached to the tunnel walls. The soft glow of bioluminescence lit the way just enough for the riders to see. Blue crustaceans with red florescent dots scurried away to their burrows as the riders passed by. The end of the tunnel was just ahead, and as the Omiticaya passed through it, their eyes fell upon a world they had never seen before…

The entire vastness of the open ocean was laid out in front of them. The water glowed a soft aqua blue. Bright, fluorescent fish of every color swam all around them as glowing green strands of seaweed floated gently by. Gigantic jellyfish-like creatures floated peacefully in the water, their fluorescent pink tentacles swaying gently in the currents. Every few seconds the tentacles would flash a brilliant blue as a hapless fish got too close.

Hekili motioned to them to dive deeper. They did, and soon came to the bottom of the ocean. The ocean floor itself was made up of jet-black lava rock, but was covered with the bright, bioluminescence of the ocean. Giant sea anemones of every color littered the ground. The ocean floor shined bright greens, blues, reds, oranges and yellows and seemed to move as the tendrils swayed back and forth in a slow, hypnotic dance. The large outer tendrils of one anemone stayed a constant yellow as the smaller inner tendrils twinkled to every color of the rainbow. Another anemone had tendrils that each glowed a different color. The colors each changed slowly and seemed to chase each other around in a circle.

Past the anemones was an enormous garden of the precious sea-moss. The sea-moss glowed a brilliant green and sparkled in the blue light of the water. Several thin tubes sprang out of the ground and rose several feet above the carpet of sea-moss. The tubes were bright orange with rings of purple and stood straight upright. Every few seconds they would spout silver particles that floated amongst the sea-moss, fertilizing them. The tubes quickly retracted into the ground as the riders passed overhead, but then expanded to their full height when the riders were gone.

The riders continued on to a large hill of lava rock that was covered in coral. The main body of the coral was bright white, but each one was tipped with various fluorescent colors. The colors each changed in unison so the entire hill seemed to move in a giant wave pattern of light. Swimming all around the hill were small fish-like creatures. Their ghostly bodies were completely transparent as their exposed bones glowed a brilliant pink. Other fish swam around the hill as well. Half their bodies were a shiny blue and the other half was a shiny red. The colors changed frequently as the blues and reds of their bodies switched back and forth. Several of them began swimming around Tireatupe. His eyes were wide with excitement as he was surrounded with living rainbows.

Surrounding the coral hill was a forest of low reeds. The reeds were a dark green that ended in a pale green bulb that glowed in the water. Amongst the reeds were small, scattered clearings of black lava rock. Hekili motioned to the Omaticaya to land their Ikranicans in one of the clearings. When they did, Hekili willed his Ikranican down amongst the reeds and sped through them. As he did, the pale green bulbs suddenly exploded, sending bright, sandy particles of every color into the ocean. The particles gently fell amongst the Omaticaya, who looked on in wonder… it was if a rainbow had melted and was raining its color down all around them. Sa'guna held out her hands as several of these particles landed on them. She looked at the other Omaticaya, and although her mouth was covered with the air-queue, they could tell she was smiling.

Hekili smiled and waited as the Omaticaya marveled at what they were seeing. He then motioned for them to surface. As they willed their Ikranicans upwards, Jake noticed Hekili still had not attached his air-queue. He shook his head in amazement. They had been underwater for at least thirty minutes and Aquatican hunter-leader had held his breath the entire time.

They all surfaced to a calm, flat ocean. Polyphemus was directly overhead, its light causing purple sparkles to dance on top of the blue ocean. They steered their Ikranicans towards the central island and slowly rode along the surface of the water, talking excitedly amongst themselves about what they had just seen. They reached the sandy beach where the giant strands of seaweed connected to the island. They dismounted and stood in the shallows as Hekili addressed them.

" I would like to commend you all on a job well done tonight," he said," For land-dwellers, you performed brilliantly on your Ikranicans. Tomorrow you will put your new found knowledge to the test as we hunt the great Kana'Keuko. I have no doubt that you will perform just as well as you did this evening."

" You have had a long day," he continued," Sleep now, and when the sun rises in the morning, I shall come and bring you to our archery range. There you will hone the skills of shooting underwater. Until then, good-night!"

The Omaticaya waved good-bye to Hekili as he swung his Ikranican around and dove under the water with the other Ikranicans following close behind. The companions then made their way up the beach towards the entrance of the giant seaweed. As they walked on the sand, bright white circles of light formed with each step they took. They reached the entrance to the seaweed and went inside. They quietly made their way to their private bulbs. The bulbs had absorbed the day's sunlight and were now glowing a soft blue color. Jake laid down with Neytiri next to him, resting her head on his chest. She quickly fell asleep. Jake lay awake for a time, thinking about his home and his children. He missed them terribly. He gave a silent promise to bring them to Aquatica someday so that they could enjoy this island paradise as a family.

Jake soon fell asleep as the bulb began to rock gently back and forth to the soft ocean currents that passed by.

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 3...

**Preview of part 3... **

The underwater hunters hid themselves beneath the glowing kelp forest, their eyes looking upwards. Jake looked around at the nearly one hundred Aquatican hunters that surrounded him in the sapphire blue, crystal clear water. He was amazed at how still they were able to stay with the strong ocean current flowing around them.

Suddenly, a great shadow fell upon them. Jake looked up and saw a monstrous aquatic animal gliding near the surface above. His eyes went wide in awe and wonder… the creature was well over two hundred feet long. It was the Kana'Keuko, The Goliath of the Sea, and the hunters' intended prey…


	17. Chapter 7 The Ocean Clan of Aquatica 3

Avatar II - Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 7 - The Ocean Clan of Aquatica - Part 3

The light from the late afternoon sun had begun to shine down on the forest as the clouds began to part, making the raindrops shine like gold coins as they rested on the green leaves of the trees. The thunder was now just a distant rumble and the howling wind had died down leaving the forest quiet.

Hunters Kiyevanie and Apxatxe'lan made their way slowly along the forest floor. Their eyes were sharp and piercing, their movements were silent and stealthy. They had left their Ikrans in the trees some distance behind them and were making their way on foot to the last known location of Stewart and Hita.

It had been several hours since Stewart and Hita had been seen and search parties had been sent out to find them. Kiyevanie and Apxatxe'lan were on the furthest point of those search parties with the others spread out far behind.

They continued to make their way north when Kiyevanie suddenly stopped and held up her hand. Apxatxe'lan looked at her intently. Without saying a word, Kiyevanie pointed just ahead of them to the brush that had been recently disturbed. Apxatxe'lan nodded her understanding but looked troubled. The brush had been far too disturbed for only two hunters to have caused it. They both bent lower and moved ahead step by slow step.

They reached a small clearing flanked on all sides by large trees. One in particular caught their attention… it was splattered with blood. Rain had washed a good portion of it off the bark, but small amounts could still be seen. They scanned the clearing and saw more blood mixed in with the mud. They glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces before making their way slowly into the clearing to investigate further.

Kiyevanie kept watch as Apxatxe'lan knelt down and examined the tracks and footprints on the ground. She traced her finger along the outside line of one footprints as she calculated in her head.

" Was it a Thanator?" Kiyevanie asked as she continued to look around.

Apxatxe'lan shook her head.

" No, these tracks were made by two legged creatures."

" You are sure?" Kiyevanie asked.

" Yes. Plus…"

Her voiced trailed off as she pointed to the trees behind Kiyevanie. Kiyevanie looked and saw blood splattered on the branches.

" Thanators do not hunt in trees," Apxatxe'lan said.

Kiyevanie looked clearly concerned.

" What happened here?" she asked.

" I do not know," Apxatxe'lan replied," But we must find our friends quickly… come!"

The two hunters left the clearing and headed north again. They had traveled only a short distance when they both stopped and knelt down at the same time. They were down-wind and could smell something they did not recognize. They could tell it was a living thing, an animal of some sorts, but they had no idea what it was. They crawled along the muddy forest floor silently.

Just ahead they came to a line of bushes that overlooked a small drop off. They looked between a set of bushes and their eyes went wide with what they saw. Kneeling in the mud some fifty paces in front of them, was a creature that resembled a Na'vi. Its slanted eyes, large pointed ears and brown skin were the only things that were different. They had never seen one before, but the two hunters instantly knew that this was a Nantutean. It was busy sharpening its knife as every few seconds it looked around at its surroundings and sniffed the air. Strapped to its waistband was a horn made of bone. Perched on a low branch behind it were two sting-bat mounts. The two hunters scanned the area but could not see the second Nantutean anywhere. They had no idea where it was. Kiyevanie drew her knife.

" Should we attack?" she whispered.

" No," Apxatxe'lan whispered back." Not without knowing where the second Nantutean warrior is. Those horns they carry must be to alert others of their kind. Wherever they are, they must be close. Let us report this to Txon'Taron and the others."

They slowly crawled away until they reached a set of vines that dangled from a branch like a curtain. They stood up and turned toward the vines. As they did, Kiyevanie reached up and parted them with her hand when suddenly, she found herself face to face with a Nantutean warrior. Its slanted eyes went wide in shocked surprise as it reached for the knife tucked in its waistband. Kiyevanie moved faster and before the Nantutean had time to react, she buried her knife in the side of its neck. It gasped loudly before collapsing to the ground.

Apxatxe'lan quickly un-shouldered her bow and turned toward the other Nantutean who was now alerted to the Omaticaya's presence. She notched an arrow and drew it to her ear as the Nantutean reached for its horn. She fired just as the Nantutean put the horn to its lips. The arrow sped straight and true, piercing the Nantutean's neck and sending it head over heels onto the ground… but not before it was able to blow a single, loud note.

" Curses!" Apxatxe'lan exclaimed. " We are in deep now!"

She turned and grabbed Kiyevanie who had begun to un-shoulder her bow.

" We must go!" Apxatxe'lan yelled.

The two hunters sprinted back towards their Ikrans. Behind them they could hear the shrill sounds of more horns and the howling of more Nantutean. The howling soon turned to screams of rage as they found their slain comrades.

" Faster!" Apxatxe'lan exclaimed. " If they catch us we are dead!"

They ran faster as the sound of pursuing Nantutean could now be heard. They put their hands to their mouths and called out to their waiting Ikrans. The Ikrans squawked their reply and flew down from the branches they were perched on and onto the forest floor. They lowered their heads as Apxatxe'lan and Kiyevanie reached them. They made their bonds and mounted them simultaneously before leaping into the air. Connected to their rider's central nervous system, the Ikrans could feel their urgency and so responded by flapping their strong wings until they reached break-neck speed.

Apxatxe'lan glanced behind them and saw that the pursuing Nantutean had mounted their sting-bat mounts and were giving chase. They were not far behind.

" Faster!" she yelled." Fly faster!"

Kiyevanie looked back and saw that the Nantutean were closing the gap between them. There were at least a dozen of them. They would soon be in bow range. She cupped her mouth and shouted as loud as she could.

" Aaaeee! Aaaeee!"

She was trying desperately to alert the other search parties in the area.

" Aaaeee!"

A black arrow sped past them, just inches from Apxatxe'lan's head. She began to fly closer to the trees as she quickly darted around them. Two more arrows struck a branch she had just flown under.

Kiyevanie stopped shouting and grabbed her bow. She notched an arrow, turned her body and fired at the nearest Nantutean. The arrow struck its sting-bat mount in the side of its face causing it to hurtle downwards and sending its Nantutean rider cart-wheeling headfirst into a tree.

The two Omaticaya continued to dart around the trees as the Nantutean continued to get closer. They soon reached a large clearing and had no choice but to fly into it. They now had no cover. They willed their Ikrans on as fast as they could fly but the sting-bats were still faster. The Nantutean continued to close the distance.

Kiyevanie looked back just in time to see a Nantutean notch and arrow and fire at her. She moved to one side as the arrow went speeding by. She looked in front of her again and saw that the tree-line on the far side of the clearing was getting close. She looked back and saw another Nantutean notch an arrow and point it at Apxatxe'lan.

" Apxatxe'lan!" she screamed." Look out!"

Apxatxe'lan glanced back and realized the danger she was in. She was about to maneuver out of the way when suddenly she turned and saw Txen Txe'lan flying straight at her with his bow drawn.

" Dive!" he yelled.

She willed her Ikran downward at the same moment Txen Txe'lan released his arrow. It went speeding over her and struck the Nantutean square between the eyes sending it flailing over the back of its sting-bat mount. Kiyevanie and Apxatxe'lan then heard the clearing fill with the sound of a familiar war cry…

" Aiyeeeeyaaa!"

The Omaticaya search parties had heard their cries for help and dozens of them were now pouring into the clearing on all sides. Vee'tezsh yelled in anger and flew his Ikran straight towards the Nantutean that was closest to Kiyevanie. His momentum caused the two beasts to crash into each other sending their riders tumbling onto the ground. Vee'tezsh recovered faster and was on top of the Nantutean before it could react. He drew his knife and tried to stab the Nantutean, but it caught his wrist with its hands and tried to wrestle the knife away. Vee'tezsh, though, was the stronger of the two and yanked his hand away before burying his knife hilt deep in the Nantutean's chest.

The Nantutean's sting-bat mount shrieked in rage and charged Vee'tezsh who drew his other knife and stood his ground. Just before the creature reached him, his Ikran crashed head-long into it. The Ikran latched its mouth around the sting-bat's neck a lifted it off of the ground before shaking it violently from side to side. A loud Crack! could be heard as its neck broke. The Ikran flung the lifeless body of the sting-bat to the ground and looked at Vee'tezsh. They both then looked to the sky and screamed in triumph.

Arrows were now speeding in all directions as the Omaticaya engaged the Nantutean. Swoktang was being pursued by a Nantutean who had already fired one arrow at him but had missed. Swoktang notched an arrow to his own bow and made a sharp 90 degree turn before twisting around and releasing the arrow. The Nantutean shrieked in pain as the arrow pierced its chest. At the same moment the warrior, Russell, flew in and threw his spear at the Nantutean's sting-bat mount striking the back of its neck and sending it spiraling to the ground. Russell pumped his fist as he looked at Swoktang.

" Hell yeah!" he shouted.

Swoktang smiled and gave him the thumbs up which Russell had taught him months earlier.

A Nantutean had broken off from the fray and was speeding for the tree-line. Fnu_aw saw him and gave chase. The Nantutean realized it was being pursued and wheeled around with an arrow drawn and fired. Fnu_aw swung his Ikran out of the way at the same time he notched his own arrow and fired. The arrow sped towards the Nantutean and struck it in its chest lifting it completely off of the sting-bat and falling towards the ground. Fnu_aw then wheeled his Ikran around and fired another arrow at the fleeing sting-bat, striking it between its shoulder blades and ending its life.

Txon'Taron, who had just slain his first Nantutean moments earlier, was flying high overhead, surveying the scene. Nine Nantutean and their sting-bat mounts were dead. The two that remained broke ranks and were fleeing back to the north. Several of the Omaticaya were giving chase when Txen Txe'lan shouted…

" We have wounded!"

Txon'Taron shouted at the pursuing Omaticaya …

" Let them go! Tend to our wounded!"

He then steered his Ikran downwards and landed it before dismounting. Two hunters and a warrior had been injured in the skirmish. One of the hunters was hurt badly, a black arrow protruding from his side just above his waist.

Txon'Taron rushed over and knelt next to the hunter. The wound was massive and needed to be treated quickly or it would turn fatal. Txon'Taron looked around him until he found who he was looking for.

" Nessa!" he shouted.

Despite her advanced age, the healer-leader Nessa had insisted on coming along with the search parties. She was a warrior's mate and a warrior's mother and the warrior spirit flowed within her as well. She rushed over to the fallen hunter and knelt beside him. The hunter was unconscious and barely breathing. She carefully removed the arrow and placed one of her hands on his forehead and the other on his wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The skin of the Omaticaya standing around her began to tingle as they felt the healing energy transfer from her body to the body of the hunter.

The feeling continued for several moments as the torn tissues of the wound began to mend themselves. Nessa's body began to shake slightly under the exertion. She then opened her eyes and removed her hands. The wound was much smaller now and the bleeding had stopped. The hunter slowly opened his eyes.

Nessa looked at Txon'Taron.

" I cannot heal him completely," she said." I must wait until my strength returns. But I have healed him enough so he can travel safely back to Hometree. There the other healers can tend to him and the other wounded as well."

Txon'Taron nodded his understanding and thanked Nessa for her efforts. He then looked over at Txen'Txe'lan who was with the other two wounded Omaticaya.

" How are they?" he asked.

Txen Txe'lan nodded his head.

" They can travel," he replied.

" Good," Txon'Taron said." Get all the wounded onto their Ikrans and get them back to New Hometree."

He then looked at Apxatxe'lan and Kiyevanie.

" Did you find any sign of Hita or Stewart?" he asked.

Apxatxe'lan, who was still breathing heavily from her ordeal, shook her head.

" No, but we found fresh blood on the trees and on the ground not far from where we encountered the Nantutean."

Txon'Taron stared blankly at her for a brief moment.

" Alright," he said." I want three search parties to remain here to keep looking for Hita and Stewart. The Nantutean are now within our borders so I want each search party to be a group of ten."

" Txen Txe'lan," he continued," You lead the first search party, Fnu_aw you lead the second and Russell you lead the third. Do not travel far from each other and keep a sharp eye out for the enemy. The rest of you return with me to back to New Hometree."

As the Omaticaya prepared to depart, Vee'tezsh walked up to Kiyevanie.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

" Yes, thank you," she replied.

She then put her hand up to the blue stone necklace Vee'tezsh had given her.

" I guess it really does work," she said, smiling.

Vee'tezsh smiled as well.

" Just keep it on," he said." You wearing it makes me feel better."

" I will," Kiyevanie replied." Thank you again."

She then kissed him on his cheek before turning towards her Ikran.

Apxatxe'lan was already sitting on her Ikran when Txen Txe'lan walked up to her.

" Well," he said with a mischievous smile," I just saved your life. I guess that means you owe me one. Perhaps we could take a walk through the forest sometime."

Apxatxe'lan rolled her eyes.

" Oh please," she said." I had everything under control before you showed up. And the only walking you will do with me is in your dreams."

She then willed her Ikran into the air and flew away, leaving Txen Txe'lan struggling for words. Fnu_aw, who was standing nearby and had overheard their conversation, burst into laughter. Txen Txe'lan glared at him.

" That was the funniest thing I ever heard in my life," Fnu_aw said, trying to catch his

breath.

" Go get eaten by a Thanator," Txen Txe'lan replied as he walked away.

Fnu_aw laughed louder.

...

The sun was now completely free of the clouds that had imprisoned it for most of the day. The yellow beams of light cascaded down upon New Hometree as the warmth began to dry the massive home of the Omaticaya. The beautiful Kirina was making her way slowly towards the Atrium after completing a series of rehearsals with her dancers. Her gaze was on the ground as her mind wandered. She still couldn't get the last conversation she had with Sa'guna out of her head. She had tried to convince herself that there was no way Nawmtirea could be attracted to her, but the more she tried to convince herself of it, the more she realized it was true. The signs were all there. The thought of it terrified her. But what was most terrifying, was the fact that she was beginning to feel the same way about him.

Her concentration was soon broken by a familiar voice…

" I see you Kirina, it has been some days since we last spoke."

Kirina's heart skipped a beat when she realized the voice belonged to Nawmtirea. She looked up and saw the Master Storyteller standing directly in front of her. He smiled kindly at her as he continued…

" May I speak with you now?"

Although it had been at least three days since Kirina had last spoken with Nawmtirea, she was still not ready to talk to him. There was still so much confusion in her, so much doubt. Her body began to tremble as she searched for the right words.

" I… uh… I… cannot talk right now," she managed to say." I am sorry."

She then hurried past him and into the Atrium. Nawmtirea stood perplexed. He had no idea what was going on with Kirina, he had no idea what he had done wrong. All he knew was that she had been avoiding him for some time now and he wanted to know why. He started to follow her into the Atrium when suddenly, several Omaticaya began to shout excitedly and point to the sky.

Txon'Taron and the remaining search party had returned. They circled once before landing near the ground level Eyre. The three wounded Omaticaya were helped off of their Ikrans and quickly brought to the healers.

Scores of clan members came rushing up to Txon'Taron and the others for any news of Hita and Stewart and to ask what had happened. Norm and Nawmtirea were among them.

" What news of the north?" Nawmtirea asked as anxious faces looked on.

" We have not been able to locate either Hita or Stewart as of yet," Txon'Taron replied."

But search parties are still out looking for them as we speak."

" What happened to our wounded brothers?" asked Norm.

" We encountered a Nantutean war party just inside of our northern border," Txon'Taron replied." But we were able to fight them off and inflict great loss among them. We suffered no casualties and our wounded will recover."

The clan members gathered nearby talked nervously amongst themselves after hearing that the Nantutean were found within their territory.

" And Kara?" Norm asked anxiously. His mate had been a part of the search party.

" She is fine Norm," Txon'Taron replied." She fought bravely. She has remained with the search parties."

Norm sighed in relief at these words. Txon'Taron turned his attention back to the crowd.

" Have no fear my people," he said." The wolves have been beaten back, and we _will_ find or missing brother and sister."

Just as these last words left his mouth, another cry went up from the crowd. A jet-black Ikran was speeding towards New Hometree. There was only one person in all of Pandora who rode such an Ikran… Nan'tspang, warrior-leader of the Black Spear Clan.

He flew over New Hometree far out of bow range. Vee'tezsh and several warriors scrambled for their Ikrans. Before they had a chance to mount them, Nan'tspang dropped two large objects before wheeling around and flying back north.

The two objects careened through the air before hitting the ground not far from where the crowd was gathered. They all rushed over to see what they were, and as they did, cries of horror filled the air.

The bodies of Hita and Stewart lay in a tangled mess on the ground. Their queues had been cut off and their eyes had been gouged out. Their bodies were covered in bite marks as if they had been gnawed upon.

" Hita!" Kiyevanie screamed as she looked upon what was left of her friend. Vee'tezsh wrapped his arms around her and led her away from the gruesome sight.

Apxatxe'lan stood paralyzed, unable to move. She too had been close friends with Hita. Norm ran to Stewart's side and dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. He and Stewart had completed the Avatar training together back on Earth and had been close friends for years.

" Stewart," he cried as he put his hands up to his face." Oh my God, Stewart."

Several clan members grabbed their children and ran towards the Atrium as several others became openly sick. They all cried out in a mixture of anger and fear. They started to yell loudly.

" How could they do such a thing!"

" How can they be so close to New Hometree!"

" If this can happen to Hita and Stewart, it can happen to us!"

The shouting got louder and more intense. Hometree was on the brink of chaos. Txon'Taron stood on a large boulder and held his hands above his head. Just as he was about to speak, another voice rang out above the throng. It was full of authority and purpose, and was a voice the clan members recognized instantly.

" Mawey my people, Mawey!"

The crowd immediately became silent as Mo'at spoke.

" What is this!" she asked as she looked at her people with fire in her eyes." What is

this!"

" This is not how the Omaticaya react to adversity. This is not how the Omaticaya react to pain or death. We do not lose ourselves in hopelessness, we do not lose ourselves in fear. We rise above it as we have in times past. This is not the first time our people have been attacked. This is not the first time our people have died right before our eyes. We have seen this before with the Sky People. They came and wounded our land and killed our brothers and sisters. But we defeated them because we stood together in hope and strength. We defeated them because we stood as one people!"

" This is no different," she continued." The Nantutean have risen once more, and once more they have brought pain and death with them. But we are the Omaticaya, the mightiest clan in all of the west, and the murder of our brother and sister will not changethat. We shall answer their challenge without fear, because we shall stand together… together as one people!"

The gathered crowd had calmed down and were beginning to nod their heads in agreement as their former Tsahik continued…

" Jakesully, Neytiri and the others are on a quest to save our people. They will return, and when they do they shall return to a Hometree that is united in strength. We have a dead brother and sister that need tending to. Honor them now by bringing them to the burial grounds so that their bodies may become one with our land as their spirits walk with Eywa."

Several clan members lifted the bodies of Hita and Stewart as several more made their way to the burial grounds to prepare for the ceremony. Txon'Taron remained on the boulder as he watched his people. Mo'at had calmed their hearts, but for how long?

He turned and gazed into the eastern horizon.

" Hurry home Jake," he said softly to himself." Hurry home."

...

Jake woke with a start. He was laying on his side with Neytiri facing away from him. His sudden movements caused her to stir before falling back to sleep. The bulb they were in still glowed a soft blue as sunlight had yet to hit it. It swayed gently in the currents surrounded by the vastness of the ocean.

Jake smiled and kissed Neytiri on her head before getting up and making his way through the hollow seaweed to its entrance back on the beach. Jake looked around. Polyphemus was low in the west as its dying light barely lit the early morning sky. In the east the sun was about to rise above the horizon. The sky above the waterline was a masterpiece of pinks, reds and purples. As the sun finally began to rise, its yellow light chased the other colors away, and the indigo blue of the ocean began to shine brightly. Dawn had come to Aquatica.

Jake looked back to the west, back towards his home. The sky was still dark for the most part, dark except for a small streak of red. The color looked eerily like blood, and Jake suddenly felt a sense of dread come over him. Something didn't feel right, but he had no way of knowing what it was.

He made his way back through the seaweed to his bulb. He knelt next to Neytiri and kissed her cheek. She stirred again and slowly opened her eyes.

" Is it morning yet?" she asked sleepily.

Jake smiled at his mate.

" Yes love," he said." Its time to get up."

Neytiri sat up and yawned before kissing Jake on his cheek.

" We must continue our journey into the east today," Jake said." As much as I want to stay, we cannot waste any more time here. I feel there is trouble at home and I want to get back there as soon as possible."

Neytiri looked at Jake intently.

" What kind of trouble?" she asked.

" I don't know," Jake replied." But we must leave today. I will tell the others."

Neytiri nodded her head.

" Alright," she said." I will prepare."

Jake made his way into the bulbs of their companions and roused each one. Sa'guna was still fast asleep when he went to wake her.

" Dawn?" she asked, still half asleep." How can it be dawn, there is no sunlight."

" Sa'guna," Jake said smiling," We are underwater."

Sa'guna opened her eyes.

" Oh… right, I forgot," she said sheepishly." I am getting up."

The Blue Riders had gathered in the hallway of the great strand of seaweed when Hekili walked up to them.

" I see you my land dwelling friends," he said with a smile." I see you are already up, good. Let us go and prepare for the hunt."

" Hekili," Jake said." With respect to you and your people, we cannot go on this hunt today. We must leave and complete our crossing of the sea without delay."

" I am afraid that is impossible," Hekili said.

" Why?" Jake asked.

" The Ikran belonging to Sa'guna has fallen ill," Hekili replied." Our healers tended to her during the night and she will recover, but she is very weak and must rest. She will be ready to travel tomorrow."

" What?" Sa'guna said before hurrying out of the seaweed and to the area the Omaticaya's Ikrans were being kept. The others followed closely behind her. She reached her Ikran and connected her queue to the Ikran's queue. The sickness it had was gone but Sa'guna could feel the weakness of the Ikran and its need to rest. She gently stroked the side of its face.

" She is not as young as she used to be," Sa'guna said sadly." But she will be alright by tomorrow. She just needs to rest."

" Well that settles that," Jake said, clearly disappointed.

" I am sorry for your delay my friends," Hekili said." But please be assured that you will enjoy the hospitality of my people for the remainder of your stay here, and you may still join us on our hunt if you wish."

" Are you kidding?" Beyral asked." That is an opportunity that I am not missing out on."

Hekili smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Sa'guna suddenly looked at the two of them and became very curious.

" Come," Hekili said." Let us prepare."

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for part 4

_**Preview of part 4**_...

Jake and the rest of the underwater hunters hid themselves beneath the glowing kelp forest, their eyes looking upwards. Jake looked around at the nearly one hundred Aquatican hunters that surrounded him in the sapphire blue, crystal clear water. He was amazed at how still they were able to stay with the strong ocean current flowing around them.

Suddenly, a great shadow fell upon them. Jake looked up and saw a monstrous aquatic animal gliding near the surface above. His eyes went wide in awe and wonder… the creature was well over two hundred feet long. It was the Kana'Keuko, The Goliath of the Sea, and the hunters' intended prey.


	18. Chapter 7 The Ocean Clan of Aquatica 4

Rise of the Wolf Clan

Chapter 7 - The Ocean Clan of Aquatica - Part 4

The morning was drawing on as the sun climbed higher into the sky. Members of the Ocean Clan were everywhere as last minute preparations for the hunt were being made. The Blue Riders had spent the last two hours eating breakfast and learning to shoot underwater. Like riding an Ikranican, it was a skill they quickly picked up on. They were now standing on a small cliff overlooking the large cove of the main island.

Large amounts of supplies were being carried across wooden docks to the dozens of boats moored in the bright blue water of the cove. The boats, called ' Lipas,' had three large hollowed out logs that ran parallel to each other and that were spaced several paces apart. The logs were tied together by large nets that covered the entire top of the Lipas which were used by the Aquaticans to walk on. A single gigantic sail made from green sea-moss rose above the vessels and were used to catch the wind and propel them through the water. There was also a large wooden platform on each of the Lipas which Ikrans could land on. All in all, the Lipas were enormous and could easily accommodate dozens of Na'vi.

Nearly a hundred hunters rode their Ikrans high above as another hundred or so hunters sat on their Ikranicans as they floated on the surface of the cove. Several hunters as well as several warriors manned each of the thirty Lipas that were to take place in the hunt. On each side of the Lipas were large crossbow-like devices. The Aquaticans referred to them as 'spear-throwers.' The arrow that each of these spear-throwers contained was gigantic. It was easily twice the length of a Na'vi and were the primary weapons to hunt the Kana'Keoku.

The Blue Riders bonded with their Ikranicans and took their places among the fleet. Hekili was sitting on his Ikranican at the head of the hunting party. He glanced back and smiled at Beyral. Sa'guna became even more curious.

Kapua'lani took her place aboard the largest Lipas and stood on a platform that had a single stool for her to sit on and overlook the hunt. She raised her hands high above her head and uttered a prayer to Eywa before an Aquatican next to her put a conch shell to his lips and blew a loud, deep note. The other Aquaticans cheered as the fleet made its way out of the cove.

Within minutes they were in open water. The Lipas sailed at full speed in several lines as Ikrans flew above them. Surrounding the Lipas on all sides were Ikranicans with their hunters riding them and shouting in excitement. Jake was surprised to see that the Ikranicans traveled just as fast on the surface of the water as they did beneath it. He looked around and marveled at the hundreds of Aquatican hunters on the Lipas, in the air and in the water. They were all shouting in exited anticipation. The giant green sails of the Lipas were hoisted high as green banners fluttered proudly in the breeze. It was a magnificent sight. Jake felt like he was a part of a large army going into battle. The feeling was exhilarating and he lifted his head high and shouted… " Hoo rah!"

...

The fleet continued to make its way to their destination… the great underwater mountain range of Manahena. They would be there within the hour. The dark peaks of Manahena were directly beneath the Ikranican hunters, two hundred feet below the surface of the water. The thirty Lipas were positioned on the west side of the mountain range with the Ikrans and their riders flying above them. A scout had been sent to the northeast to keep watch for the Kana'Keuko. Hiyik, Tanhi Sreu and the Omaticaya were sitting on their Ikranicans near the middle of the group of hunters. Hekili looked around and saw that everything was organized and everyone was ready. He nodded his head in approval before addressing the hunters.

" Today, we hunt the largest and mightiest of the world's creatures," he said." It is rare that one migrates so close to our home. I see this as a gift from Eywa. Slaying this beast will feed our people for well over a month, and help carry us through the dry season."

" But," he continued." Slaying this beast will also be difficult. It is strong, and will not surrender its life without a fight. We must work together if we are to bring it down. We have been tasked with driving the beast to the surface. We will accomplish this by shooting our arrows at its underbelly. This will drive it to the surface where the hunters on the Lipas will use the Spear-throwers to hopefully finish the creature. Once the kill has been made, we must work quickly to secure the beast to the Lipas and get it back to Aquatica before it attracts any unwanted Seawolf attention."

Hekili's speech was interrupted by an Ikran rider flying in from the northeast. He was waving his arms in excitement. The Kana'Keuko had been spotted. Hekili nodded at his hunters.

" It is time," he said." Make ready, and watch out for each other."

Jake and his companions connected their air queues as the Aquaticans simply took in deep breaths of air. They all then dove under the water. They swam with great speed straight down towards the peaks of Manahena. As they got closer, Jake noticed the peaks started to glow a bright, florescent green. As they reached the peaks, Jake realized the green glow was coming from a forest of kelp that grew from the jet-black rock of Manahena.

Jake and the rest of the underwater hunters hid themselves beneath the glowing kelp forest, their eyes looking upwards. Jake looked around at the nearly one hundred Aquatican hunters that surrounded him in the sapphire blue, crystal clear water. He was amazed at how still they were able to stay with the strong ocean current flowing around them.

Suddenly, a great shadow fell upon them. Jake looked up and saw a monstrous aquatic animal gliding near the surface above. His eyes went wide in awe and wonder. The creature was well over two hundred feet long. It was the Kana'Keuko, The Goliath of the Sea, and the hunters' intended prey.

Its long, blue-black, tubular shaped body glided effortlessly through the shallows of the ocean as it made its way slowly over Manahena. Bright aqua-blue lines criss-crossed its enormous back in a spider web pattern. Its four large, ominous eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the sea. Its mouth was as wide as its body and was lined with brush-like membranes that filtered in food. Two large fins protruded outwards from its side like wings as another protruded from its back and ran the entire length of its body until it reached the rear where it ended in a long, paddle-shaped tail.

The Aquatican hunters attached their air-queues and waited for the signal to strike. Hekili raised one hand over his head as he looked around. Everything was eerily silent, eerily calm. The hunters did not move a muscle as Hekili stood as still as a statue. Every one of the Blue Rider's bodies was tense with anticipation. Hekili finally looked at a hunter next to him and pointed his other hand at him. The hunter notched an arrow, pointed straight up and released it. It went speeding behind the Kana'Keuko and broke through the surface as it continued into the air. It was the signal for the Lipas to move in. Hekili then brought his other hand down in a swift motion. It was the signal for the hunters to attack.

One hundred Aquatican hunters suddenly broke through the tops of the kelp forest and speed towards their prey at full speed. They moved in perfect unison with each other, giving the hunter next to them plenty of room to maneuver. The Kana'Keuko realized the danger it was in and launched itself forward, but not before one hundred arrows went speeding towards it. Every one of the arrows pierced its underbelly, causing it to moan in pain and move upwards. The hunters wheeled around as one with Hekili at their head. They re-positioned themselves as one, charged as one, and released their arrows as one. The second wave of arrows all struck next to the first. The beast moved quicker towards the surface. Jake was amazed at how the Aquaticans moved as a single unit without the means to communicate with each other.

Hekili looked at the Blue Riders and nodded his head at them, inviting them to fire their bows. They all notched an arrow and fired. They did not fire simultaneously but they all hit their target. Hiyik sped closer to the beast, notched a second arrow and released it. Not to be outdone, Neytiri swam in even closer and fired another arrow. The beast brought one of its fins down which narrowly missed crushing her. She wheeled out of the way at the last second. Neytiri looked at Hiyik with wide eyes as Hiyik laughed behind her air-queue. Jake shook his head vigorously at Neytiri who put her hand over her heart and nodded her head in an apology.

As the beast neared the surface of the water, Lipas had formed a ring around the spot they believed it would surface from. They were wrong. The Kana'Keuko suddenly changed direction and headed straight towards one of the Lipas. The beast crashed headfirst into the vessel lifting it clear out of the water as scores of Aquaticans were launched into the air before cart-wheeling into the sea. The Lipas snapped completely in half under the pressure as the Kana'Keuko came back down with a tremendous splash which sent a tidal wave of water towards the other Lipas. They rocked violently sending more Aquaticans into the sea.

The beast then swam straight towards another Lipas. The Aquaticans aboard all jumped into the water as the beast crashed into it, shattering it to splinters before diving back down below the surface. The underwater hunters re-grouped and rushed underneath it again as they shot it with more arrows. The beast made its way to the surface again. This time, though, the Lipas were in better position and stayed clear as the beast breached and a fountain of water shot up into the air. Kapua'lani then shouted at the top of her voice…

" Loose!"

A hail of giant arrows launched from the spear-throwers sped through the air and struck the Kana'Keuko all along its back and flank. The larger arrows caused much more pain and damage to the creature. The Ikran riders high above dove down and fired at its head as another wave of spear-thrower arrows pierced its flesh. It was too much. The Kana'Keuko moaned its loud death cry as dark, crimson blood spouted skyward from its blow-hole. It lurched forward one last time and then lay still. The Goliath of the Sea was no more.

A loud cheer erupted from the Aquaticans as Kapua'lani held her fist up in triumph. Hekili ordered the Kana'Keuko be tied to the Lipas. Divers jumped into the water holding large ropes which they looped around the giant fins of the creature. The other end of the ropes were fastened to a dozen of their vessels.

Several Aquaticans had been wounded during the hunt, but none of the injuries was serious. Ikranican riders quickly swam over and picked up clan members stranded in the water and brought them back to the Lipas as the wounded were quickly tended to. Once everyone was in place, the fleet began to make its way back to Aquatica with the massive Kana'Keuko in tow.

Ikranican riders were spread out in a wide circle around the fleet as they kept a sharp eye out for the creature they feared the most, the Seawolf. The Kana'Keuko's body had been pierced hundreds of times and the wounds were leaving a long trail of blood in the water behind them. The sight and smell of the blood would eventually bring unwanted attention. All of the Aquaticans were on edge as they looked around nervously. This was the most dangerous leg of the hunt. The fleet sailed toward Aquatica as fast as it could go.

...

The late afternoon sun shone down as the Ikran riders above shouted excitedly and pointed in front of them. Aquatica could now be seen on the horizon. It would not be long before they were home. Clan members started to sigh in relief, but those sighs quickly disappeared as the excited shouts of the Ikran riders suddenly turned to shouts of fear and warning.

" Seawolves! Straight ahead!"

In the distance between the fleet and Aquatica, black shapes could be seen in the water. The shapes got larger as they sped towards the Aquaticans and their prize.

" Prepare to repel boarders!" Hekili shouted.

The Aquaticans sprang into action. Every available clan member on the Lipas grabbed a bow and lined the sides of the vessels. The Ikran riders above formed a line and sped ahead toward the Seawolves. The Ikranican riders formed a line in front of the boats and waited for their leader.

Hekili turned to Jake and his companions.

" My friends, there is no time," He said with some urgency." Board the nearest Lipas and leave your Ikranicans in the water, they can fend for themselves. Go, now!"

Jake and the others quickly scrambled onto a Lipas as their Ikranican mounts dove underwater. Jake looked around and saw they had boarded the Aquatican flagship. Kapua'lani was standing on the raised platform watching her people get into position and shouting orders.

Hekili wheeled around and took his place at the front of the hunters. Jake watched in shock as they formed a battle line.

" What the hell are they doing?" he exclaimed.

Hekili raised his bow high over his head and shouted a loud war cry.

" Eeeeeeyyaaaaaa!"

His hunters all raised their bows and shouted in return. The sound was deafening. Hekili pointed his bow at the Seawolves. One hundred Ikranican riders suddenly leaped forward along the surface of the water with Hekili at their head. One hundred Ikran riders sped through the air above them.

The Omaticaya looked on in fascination. The Seawolves were the ocean's equivalent to the Thanator, just as big and just as deadly. Unlike the Thanator, though, the Seawolves hunted in packs. Most of Jake's people would flee at the sight of just one Thanator, but the number of Seawolves that was attacking the fleet was forty at least. And not only were the Aquaticans not fleeing from them, they were _charging_ them.

The Ikran riders sped ahead of the Ikranican riders and readied their bows. When they neared the Seawolves, they dove at a 45 degree angle and unleashed a flurry of arrows. Several of the Seawolves were struck and killed but the pack continued to charge. The Ikran riders wheeled around and gave chase but the Seawolves disappeared under the water.

" Dive!" Hekili shouted to his Ikranican riders.

They dove under the water and continued forward, now level with the oncoming pack of Seawolves. They charged them in a perfect line, they charged them without fear. They swam at each other at breakneck speed. The hunters readied their bows as the Seawolves came closer and closer. The hunters drew their arrows to their ears. The Seawolves were nearly upon them. The hunters could easily see their yellow eyes and large sharp teeth. Just as the Seawolves launched themselves at them, the hunters released their arrows at point blank range. Underwater howls of pain and agony filled the ocean. Several mortally wounded Seawolves cart-wheeled through the water with their chests and faces bristling with arrows.

The Aquaticans quickly scattered in all directions as the remaining Seawolves slammed into their line. They were completely defenseless fighting so close to these giant creatures. The Seawolves swiped at them as they swam away and several Ikranicans and Na'vi alike tumbled through the water. Ikranican screams filled the ocean as giant jaws closed around them. The Aquaticans that had broken off from the fray quickly swooped in and grabbed the stranded clan members before wheeling away again. A few Seawolves chased after them, but the majority of the pack turned their attention to the main prize, the Kana'Keoku floating dead in the water. They charged straight for the beast, and for the Lipas that had circled it.

Kapua'lani was standing at the bow of her Lipas, watching the battle unfold. She turned to her people and shouted.

" Here they come, make ready!"

The hunters and warriors aboard the Lipas notched and drew their arrows. They scanned the water for any sign of the pack. The Seawolves were still underwater. The Aquaticans could not see them yet, but they knew they were there. Bubbles started to form around the Kana'Keuko as its body began to twitch. The Seawolves were feasting on it from below. The Aquaticans watched the water intently.

Suddenly, a dozen large, blue-black monsters broke through the surface of the water and jumped onto the Kana'Keoku. As they did, they were met with a hail of arrows as the Aquaticans let fly. Howls of pain filled the air as the arrows found their mark. Dead and wounded Seawolves dropped back into the water. Another wave of Seawolves jumped onto the back of the Kana'Keoku, but the combination of arrows coming from the Lipas as well as the Ikran riders above proved to be too much, and they too were cut down and driven back into the sea.

The attacking Seawolves suddenly disappeared under the water. The splashing stopped and the sea became calm. The Aquaticans waited with drawn bows and bated breath as dark shadows darted back and forth beneath the surface.

" Is it over?" Nienna asked an Aquatican standing nearby.

" No," he replied." They are re-grouping."

He knew from past experiences that the Seawolves were not going to give up so easily. Another Aquatican hunter leaned over the side of the Lipas and scanned the depths. His eyes suddenly went wide in terror as he raised his head and screamed.

" Look out!"

It was the last thing he ever said as a massive Seawolf launched itself out of the water and closed its jaws around him before dragging him back into the sea. The hunter disappeared in a splash of red water.

" Watch the sides!" Kapua'lani yelled.

All hell suddenly broke loose as Seawolves began to break through the surface of the water and launch themselves onto the Lipas, snapping and swiping at anything that moved. Many of the Aquaticans abandoned their bows for spears and bravely engaged the enemy. Spears flew in all directions. Howls of pain became mixed with the sounds of snapping jaws and battle cries. It was complete chaos as the Seawolves advanced along the decks of the Lipas. Jake was shocked to see the Seawolves were just as apt at attacking out of the water as clan members scrambled to get out of their way.

The Seawolves were enormous. Their blue-black bodies were propelled across the decks of the Lipas by six fins which ended in large claws. Their mouths were lined with razor sharp teeth as their four yellow eyes stared wildly at the Na'vi with murderous intent.

Half a dozen Seawolves launched themselves onto the flagship. The Blue Riders sprang into action. Tireatupe drew his bow and fired at the nearest Seawolf striking it in its chest.. The beast tumbled across the netting and thrashed about in pain. Tireatupe moved to the side and drew another arrow. The thrashing abruptly ended as the arrow penetrated its skull.

Neytiri and Hiyik stood side by side as a Seawolf charged at them. They drew their bows and fired simultaneously. The arrows went speeding toward the beast and penetrated its eyes. It was dead before it hit the ground.

A Seawolf scrambled towards Nienna as she fired an arrow at it. The arrow struck the beast in its shoulder. It howled in pain but continued to advance on her. She backed up as she tried to notch another arrow, but her foot got caught in the netting and she fell backwards. Her eyes went wide in horror as the Seawolf roared and charged…it was almost upon her. Suddenly, the large blue shape of a Na'vi sprinted towards the Seawolf and rammed into its side sending them both tumbling across the deck. Nienna watched as Sotokan quickly got back to his feet and jumped onto the creature's back. He grabbed a hold of its queue with one hand as he drew his knife with the other. He held on tight as the beast tried to shake him off. Sotokan held on with an iron grip and buried his knife into the side of the Seawolf's throat once, then twice, then three times. The Seawolf's body went limp as it collapsed onto the netting. He cut its queue off and tied it to his waistband before helping Nienna to her feet.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

Nienna smiled and then kissed him on his cheek.

" Thanks to you," she said before grabbing her bow and rushing back into the fray.

Sotokan stood in shock. The softness of her lips touching his skin paralyzed him momentarily. The sound of battle, though, quickly brought him back to reality as he drew his knife again and rushed to the aid of the Aquaticans.

Beyral ran to the rear of the lipas where several Aquaticans were trying desperately to fend off a Seawolf with their spears. She un-shouldered her bow and within seconds buried three arrows in the beast's back. It collapsed onto the deck as the Aquaticans finished it off.

Hekili and the Ikranican hunters had killed the few Seawolves that had pursued them and were now rushing back to the Lipas. They bravely engaged the Seawolves that were still in the water as arrows sped everywhere.

Hekili looked around for Beyral and saw her in the middle of the flagship. He was about to shout to her when suddenly, a Seawolf appeared directly under her and slashed the netting she was standing on. She screamed as she fell through and splashed into the water. Hekili dove his Ikranican under the water rushed towards her.

Beyral had sunk several feet below the surface. She opened her eyes and looked around. Even though her vision was blurred by the water, she could still make out the shape of the Seawolf as it spun around and charged her. She was about to swim for the surface when her Ikranican swam up to her. She quickly mounted it and connected the air-queue as it sped off with the Seawolf close behind. Hekili did not have any arrows left so he drew his knife and willed his Ikranican after the Seawolf.

The Ikranicans were faster swimmers than the Seawolves without a rider. But with a rider they were slower, and Beyral was not experienced enough to out-maneuver it. The Seawolf soon caught up to the Ikranican and with a snap of its jaws, broke its back, killing it. Beyral was launched forward, but the air-queue wrapped around her throat and she was dragged along underwater as the Seawolf made off with its kill.

Hekili willed his Ikranican on faster. With the air-queue around Beyral's throat, it had disconnected from her mouth and she could not breath. Hekili knew she could not last long without air. He finally caught up to the Seawolf. He took a deep breath and disconnected his air-queue before launching himself onto the creature's back. The Seawolf instantly let go of the Ikranican as it rolled several times in an attempt to shake Hekili off of it. Beyral struggled to remove the air-queue from around her throat as the weight of the dead Ikranican made her sink deeper into the depths. She was quickly running out of air.

Despite the Seawolves' efforts to shake Hekili off of it, Hekili continued to hold on. He knew that if he let go, both he and Beyral would be killed. He did his best to balance himself before lifting his knife over high over his head and bringing it down on the back of the Seawolf's neck and piercing its spine. The now paralyzed beast went limp as Hekili leaped off of it and swam towards Beyral. He cut through the water like a torpedo as he finally reached her and saw that her eyes were closing… she had run out of air.

He sliced through the air-queue with his knife and quickly un-wrapped it from around her throat before putting his hands on each side of her face and placing his mouth over hers. Beyral's body twitch and her eyes opened as she breathed in the air that Hekili was sharing with her. She looked at him and their eyes met. She reached up and touched his cheek with her finger tips. They remained that way for several moments as time seemed to stand still and they floated in suspended animation.

Hekili put his arm around her waist and gently brought her to the surface. All around them Na'vi were cheering as the few Seawolves that were still alive fled like scalded dogs. The Aquaticans had won.

Hekili brought Beyral to the Lipas flagship. Jake and Neytiri pulled her aboard and laid her on the netting as Nienna tended to her wounds. Hekili knelt beside her and smiled.

" Close one there," he said.

Beyral smiled back.

" Yes," she said." Thanks you."

Hekili took her hand in his.

" It is no bother," he said." Perhaps when we get back to the islands, we can speak more?"

" I would like that," Beyral replied.

Hekili squeezed her hand then got up and joined his people. Sa'guna grinned widely as she looked at Beyral.

" Enjoy our little swim with the aqua-man did we?" she asked.

Beyral's blue cheeks grew red.

Jake was relieved that Beyral was alright. He looked around and saw that all of the Blue Riders as well as Hiyik and her people were for the most part un-harmed. They were soon surrounded by Aquaticans who showered them with thanks for their help in the battle. Sotokan especially received extra praise as three Seawolf queues dangled from his waistband. He had killed all three with his knife.

Jake continued to look around and take stock. Two Lipas had been destroyed, an Aquatican had been killed, and at least twenty others were wounded. But despite their losses, all around him Aquaticans cheered and hugged each other. Jake shook his head. He had never been in a battle like this one. It had been a battle of Na'vi versus beast, a battle for survival, and had taken place entirely on the open sea. He watched as the cheering subsided and Aquaticans helped each other repair their boats, clean off their decks, and tend to the wounded. They sang as they worked. They sang songs of victory as well as songs of mourning for their dead brother. They had fiercely defended each other with no fear of death. They did not care about themselves as individuals, they only cared about themselves as a clan. They were a peaceful people who loved with everything they had, but who also fought with everything they had. Jake smiled. Even though the Ocean Clan lived a great distance away, they possessed all of the qualities of the western clans, and were some of the bravest Na'vi he had ever known.

Within a short time, the fleet was ready to set sail, and another cheer went up as they made their way to their home islands in the distance.

...

The burial grounds of the Omaticaya were a short distance from Hometree, nestled in a ring of large trees. At the base of one of these trees two holes had been dug. The bodies of Hita and Stewart lay at the bottom of these holes on a soft bed of grass. Their bodies lay curled up and looked peaceful as their wounds had been covered with leaves. Clan members were gathered all around to say their last good-byes. Kiyevanie and Apxatxe'lan stood side by side with their hands cupped to next to each other as an Atokirina bounced gently on them. Tears had formed in both their eyes. Norm stood with an Atokirina bouncing gently on his cupped hands as well. Tommy and Silwanin stood teary-eyed with Di'ana standing behind them, her long arms draped over their shoulders to lend them comfort.

The trees shaded the burial grounds from the warm sun as the wind blew gently through the leaves. Nearby a bird chirped softly as the Omaticaya stood in silence with bowed heads. Everything was peaceful and serene.

Mo'at stepped forward and spoke…

" We have gathered here as one people to say good-bye to our sister Hita, and to our brother Stewart. They lived their lives un-selfishly, they lived their lives in service of the people, and they died protecting the people. We will mourn their un-timely passing, but we will rejoice in the knowledge that their spirits are now with our blessed mother. There they will stay until the time comes when we will meet again."

Mo'at then raised her hands over her head and spoke in a loud voice…

" Blessed Mother, we rejoice as you receive our brother and sister into your bosom. We rejoice that they have taken their places among our ancestors. Their bodies have become one with the land as their spirits have become one with your love."

She then nodded at Kiyevanie and Apxatxe'lan who kneeled down together and gently placed the Atokirina next to Hita. Tears were now openly flowing from both of their eyes. Mo'at then nodded at Norm who gently placed his Atokirina next to Stewart. He choked back the urge to cry as he whispered…

" Be at peace my brother."

Mo'at then motioned to the rest of the clan members who raised their hands high above them and said in one voice…

" Eywa receive them."

They then watched in silence as the burial of the bodies was completed. Vee'tezsh and Kiyevanie embraced each other as clan members began to make their way back to Hometree.

" I am alright," she said as he brushed the tears away from her face." I just need some time alone."

Vee'tezsh smiled kindly at her.

" I will be near if you need me," he said.

Kiyevanie kissed his cheek before turning and walking away.

Vee'tezsh watched her for a moment, then made his way over to Txon'Taron who was standing with his arms folded across his chest as he stared off into the north.

" We won a victory today," Vee'tezsh said." But the wolves will be back, and in greater number."

" I know," Txon'Taron replied somberly." Our warriors and hunters outnumber their war parties, but they will continue to attack and our people will continue to die."

" What we need is to send them a message," Vee'tezsh said." A message that we are not afraid, a message that we will meet them in battle and crush them if they come anywhere near our lands. They must know that they trespass in our territory at their peril."

" Yes," Txon'Taron replied." But such a statement would have to come in the form of an absolute victory over their war parties. Such a statement would take many warriors, many more than we have here."

As he spoke these last words, a cry went up from the clan members still gathered at the burial grounds as they pointed to the eastern sky. Txon'Taron and Vee'tezsh looked and saw scores of shapes on the horizon. The shapes got larger as they got closer. They soon realized they were Ikrans… Ikrans with riders wearing red war paint.

Cheers rose into the air as one by one the Omaticaya took up the cry.

" The Ikran Clan! The Ikran Clan has come!"

_**Written by 931J**_

Stand by for Chapter 8 - Hunting the Wolf

_**Preview of Chapter 8**_...

Txon'taron then stood and spoke…

" It has been decided that the best course of action is to attack the Nantutean war parties, to bring the fight to them. They have trespassed on our lands without our leave and murdered our brother and sister, both of which are punishable by death. Their actions are an outrage that cannot go without an answer. Therefore we will ride out and meet their challenge. We will ride out and teach them the price of our blood. We will annihilate them, all of them. It shall be a fitting end to those who came in search of death."


End file.
